No Kau-a-Kau (For Eternity)
by flip4sure
Summary: Sue is a bridesmaid in Lucy's destination wedding. What could go wrong in paradise?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Sue Thomas F. . This story was written for fun and because I am a hopeless romantic when it comes to Jack and Sue. Please take this for what it is - fiction. And please know that I write the situations to fit my story - so things may be stretched...:)**

_**~ No Kau a Kau ~ **_

(For Eternity)

Jack took her arm, halting her progress into the apartment. "Lucy's crying," he explained when Sue turned inquisitive eyes his way.

Sue's expression clouded as she nodded her comprehension. Hurrying into the apartment, she found her roommate on the couch, clutching a pillow, tears streaming down her face. "Lucy? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Everything is ruined," she cried dramatically. "My beautiful dream wedding is turning into a nightmare. I'm afraid to answer the phone because it might be more bad news. I've been trying to rearrange things," she continued between sniffles, "but everything is pretty much set and since we're to leave in two days' time, I don't know what to do."

Sue squinted, trying desperately to keep up with Lucy's rush of words, only catching one here and there. Shaking her head, she turned to Jack, hoping he could fill her in.

He shrugged then brought his hands together before letting them go and shaking them nervously. "Wedding jitters," he explained. "Something has happened but I'm not quite sure what," he admitted, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Sue's lips formed a perfect o before turning back to the distressed woman on the couch. "Lucy, I'll be happy to help all I can, but you are going to have to calm down so I can understand what you are saying. What's wrong?"

"Lee..vv...iii can't go," she hiccupped, trying to settle down.

"Of course he can go," Sue assured her. "I've got his ticket, remember?"

Lucy shook her head frantically and took a few breaths, her lips trembling at the news she had to break to her best friend. "The Centers for Infectious Diseases has just shut down any travel for animals overseas. And I know Hawaii isn't considered 'overseas' but the islands do have an above average number of Asian visitors."

Sue looked at Jack once again but could see that he was as clueless as she. "What does the number of Asian tourists have to do with Levi not getting to go to Hawaii?"

A solitary tear made its way down Lucy's cheek before she continued. "Something about not letting live animals in or out and the spreading of bird flu. If Levi were to go, he couldn't come back."

Sue sat back. "Oh, well, is that all?" she asked, searching for the calmness she knew Lucy needed.

"_Is that all_?" Lucy was incredulous. "That's huge! I know you need Levi there with you. You'll be in a new environment and you were going to have your own room because I know how you are. You don't want to be a bother to anyone, even though you aren't a bother, you're a dream roommate and I'm going to miss you something terri..."

"Lucy!" Sue said forcefully, "You've taken off again and I can't keep up."

"**SORRY**," she signed, taking a couple of calming breaths.

"I'm sure the hotel can make accommodations for me," Sue began encouragingly as Lucy began to shake her head, "Or not."

The tears threatened again. "The hotel is coming out of extensive renovations and while the rooms are to die for, some of the amenities aren't up to par yet. They have expectations of having everything in line by the end of June, about a week after my wedding."

Sue squared her shoulders. "Lucy, I'll be fine. I've gotten by before without Levi, I can do it again. It's not like I'm completely reliant on him or anyone," she reminded her defiantly.

"I know," Lucy assured her. "It's just that I wanted this time to be special for everyone, you too. We're going to be doing a lot of activities and I don't want you spending the whole time being uncomfortable. I want this trip to have memories for everyone, not just for Daryl and me."

"I'm sure it will. I've never been to, much less been involved with, a destination wedding before. Nothing could keep me away," she promised. "And who knows, maybe the groomsman you've paired me with will turn out to be a patient man and easily trainable," Sue mentioned with false bravery, missing Jack's dark look. "Don't worry about me, Lucy. I'll be fine."

Lucy was about to start in again when Levi nudged Sue's leg, looking toward the door. Sue turned back to see Lucy rising from the couch. "That's probably Daryl. I'll get it," she finished as she hurried to the door.

Sue turned to Jack, misinterpreting the frown on his face. Leveling him a look meant to intimidate, she warned, "I'll be fine Jack. This isn't a case, it's a wedding."

He held up his hands. "I didn't say a word."

"You didn't have to. The frown you are wearing speaks volumes."

He started to reply, but heard Lucy and Daryl so he instead pointed Sue's attention their way. Standing to greet the newcomer, Jack shook his hand warmly, before returning his focus to Sue. "I need to go, but let me do some checking. Maybe I can use my FBI connections and get Levi on that flight after all."

"If you do," Sue reminded him, "Make sure he can come back. I'd hate to have to relocate to paradise," she winked playfully. "And don't worry too much about it, Jack. I can make it just fine without Levi."

"I know you can," he readily agreed. "I just want to make things easier, especially since the rest of us won't be there until the day before the wedding. We don't all get to go play for days on end," he embellished with a tweak to her nose. "If I can't do something on this end, I'll see what I can have done on the Hawaiian end. So don't worry," he said, turning to include Lucy, "I'll take care of this situation."

"There is no situation," Sue tried to emphasize, finding herself ignored by both her friends.

"Thank you, Jack," Lucy said, breathing easier. "I guess I'm a little more keyed up than I thought I was. I just want everything to be perfect for everybody," she explained, leaning into her fiancée.

Daryl looked blankly around the small circle, obviously confused.

"I'll explain on my way out," Jack volunteered, sensing it was time to leave the women alone. With a wave to Lucy and a wink at Sue's aggravated countenance, he began filling his new friend in on the latest happenings.

Turning to Sue, Lucy's smile grew. "Okay, what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Sue queried, having lost Lucy's train of thought.

"Why was Jack walking you to the door? Did you two have something planned and I got in the way?" she gasped, her hand covering her mouth in dismay.

Sue rolled her eyes and plopped on the couch. "I've about had it with you two, you with your constant, misplaced matchmaking and Jack with his overbearing big brother role. He knows you've been busily moving some stuff and aren't here much so he has decided he needs to walk me upstairs and check out the apartment before he can, in good conscience, leave me for the night. I don't think he realizes yet that the nights we don't work late together I come home alone," she said with a humorless laugh.

"I think he's being chivalrous and you should let him enjoy it. Besides," she added quickly before Sue could make a comment, "I was watching him and he doesn't look at you like a big brother would."

Ignoring the bait that Lucy dangled in front of her, she feigned a yawn, and rose declaring herself sleepy. "I'm heading to bed. You and Daryl enjoy your time together and I'll see you in the morning. And Luce, please don't worry anymore about me. You've got better things to do with your time."

Lucy nodded and signed "**O-K**," adding when she turned around and Sue couldn't see her, "I've got no more reason to worry if Jack Hudson is on the case."


	2. Chapter 2

Sue stared out the window, oblivious to the sea of twinkling lights below. The image of Lucy's mushrooming smile stuck in her mind's eye. Gentle pressure on her arm had her steeling her nerves before turning and focusing on a pair of all too familiar lips.

"Are you going to ignore me the entire trip?"

"Dogs don't talk," she informed him.

"What?" he asked, startled.

Turning to face him more fully, she said again. "Dogs don't talk." Blowing her bangs from her eyes at his blank stare, she explained. "You said you were taking Levi's place and I'm just reminding you that dogs don't talk so you really shouldn't be talking to me." Finishing with a shrug, she returned her attention to the cabin window, staring out it unseeingly.

Moments later she was shocked to feel a soft, moist sensation trail across her cheek. "Jack!" she hissed, snapping her head his way, "Did you just _lick_ me?"

"Isn't that what Levi would do if he were seeking forgiveness? Let's see," he pondered aloud, "What else have I seen him do? Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, laying a hand on her thigh. "He'd put his paw here." Moving closer to her and invading her space, he continued. "I've seen him nuzzle your neck, like this," he enlightened her, leaning even closer and tickling the sensitive skin beneath her jaw with his nose.

"Okay...okay," she giggled despite herself, "You're forgiven."

Laughing, he brought his head up to meet her eyes, his grin slowly fading at their proximity. He watched as the twinkle in her eyes slowly dulled as uncertainty crowded in. He took note of her heightened color and erratic breathing and marveled that she seemed to be as stirred as he at their nearness. Dropping his gaze to her lips, he found them moist and parted and felt himself drawn inexorably closer.

"It's much more effective if your tail is tucked between your legs," she murmured, desperately trying to act normally despite his closeness. She knew she was in trouble when her words brought his penetrating eyes back up to hers.

"Will you rub me behind my ears if I tuck my tail?" he asked, glad she couldn't hear the raspy timbre of his voice.

"If you're good," she said off hand, realizing her mistake as his expression turned cocky.

"Oh, I can be good," he whispered, closing the space between them, "I can be verr..." His expression shuttered as he watched Sue jump and transfer her attention above and beyond him. Leaning back in his seat, he prepared himself for the inevitable.

"Umm, did I interrupt something?" Lucy asked mischievously, looking back and forth between her two co-workers.

Sue shook her head, searching for her voice. "N...no," she denied, looking to Jack to confer.

"Are you sure?" she tried again, causing Jack to laugh at her hopeful expression.

"Sorry, Luce, Sue and I were just having a discussion."

"Oh. A discussion, huh?" she muttered with a roll of her eyes, not believing him for a minute. "Sure didn't look like you were discussin' nothing to me," she said under her breath as she turned around to slide back down in her seat. "Go on back to your discussion. Don't mind me. I probably won't turn around again until we land," she said meaningfully, over her shoulder. "If you want to have a nice, looooonnng discussion, this would be a great time."

"Thanks, Luce," Jack answered sarcastically before glancing back to Sue's confused face. "She," he said, pointing to Lucy, "**THINK SHE FUNNY. SHE NO FUNNY. SHE CRAZY**."

Sue wisely let the topic drop, leaning back in her seat with a yawn. "Why are you here, Jack?" she finally asked, watching him carefully. "I already have 3 brothers. I don't need another one."

He hesitated in his answer, wanting to choose his words carefully. He wasn't exactly sure he was ready to voice his true reasons for accompanying her on the trip any more than he thought she was ready to hear them. "I'm here because I want to be," he said simply. "I'm not here because I don't think you can make it on your own. I know you can. I...I...I had some vacation time to burn and heard that Hawaii is beautiful and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to go. And this way, I don't have to go alone. I'm actually taking advantage of your misfortune. It's not very fun taking vacations alone."

"No, I don't suppose it is." She turned her attention back outside the window, swallowing the disappointment his words ushered in. Another yawn had just overtaken her when she felt a light tap on her arm.

"Want to trade seats with me?" he asked when she finally turned his way.

"Why? Do you want to look out the window? I thought you were an aisle man," she said, remembering stories of how he and Bobby always fought over who got the outer seat when they flew somewhere together.

"Not particularly. It seems to me, though, if I sit over there then I'll have more of your attention."

She giggled, "What's the matter, Jack? Bored already? Your vacation has just begun," she chided.

"No," he assured her softly, "Just feeling left behind. When you turn your head and gaze out the window it's like you are a million miles away."

"I may be but it's nowhere exciting," she explained. "But you are welcome to sit over here. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep so I'll be alert when we land."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I wouldn't mind catching some shut eye either. I'm beat!"

Their first class accommodations included seats that comfortably reclined with oversized, soft pillows. Sue pulled a blanket up and met Jack's eyes. "You'll wake me if there is something I need to know?"

"Shall I paw your leg or could I get away with licking your face again?" he asked with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes she informed him a light touch would do before she let her lashes settle, shutting him out for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

He awoke to find big, brown, worried eyes studying him intently.

"What are you doing, Jack?"

"I _was_ sleeping," he responded, hoping to head off the conversation he saw brewing in her eyes. He failed.

Lucy intentionally let her gaze roam over the couple before her, noting Sue's head nestled on Jack's shoulder, her hand resting against Jack's upper leg. She knew her friend would be embarrassed when she woke up. Returning her scrutiny to the man before her, she repeated, "I mean, what are you _doing_?"

He rubbed his free hand over his face, trying to squelch the irritation her words sparked. He wanted to spout off that it was none of her business but that wasn't entirely true. Sue was her best friend and Lucy was naturally protective of her, as was he. And it wasn't as if he hadn't asked himself the same question repeatedly since boarding the plane and surprising Sue with his plan of being her ears for her, or, as she had so eloquently put it, her 'dog'. Avoiding the question he instead went on the offensive. "I'm simply combining my vacation with your wedding."

"That does it," she exclaimed with a loud whisper, hoping not to wake up any sleeping passengers as she began to unbuckle, "Trade seats with me."

"What? No!"

"Jackson Samuel Hudson, you cannot come on this plane with Sue, flirt outrageously with her, and then just walk away. She isn't like the others," she hissed between tight lips.

"Like what others?" he asked, not bothering to mask his growing ire.

"The population of Bimboville," she muttered sarcastically. "There are too many to name. You know, the ones that can flirt right back at you and the 3 guys seated next to you at the bar. If you do that to her on this trip and then go back to DC and the status quo...Arghhhh! Trade seats with me now!"

"No!"

"Okay, fine. It doesn't matter anyway," she suddenly said. "I've given up on you and have decided to switch my attention elsewhere."

"Hallelujah!" he declared. "Sue will be as glad to know that as I am."

"Sue? Did I say anything about Sue? I've still got plans for her. You're just no longer in them. I pretty much gave up on you when you dropped the ball yet again after she stayed in Washington instead of taking that job in New York."

He gave her a skeptical look. "W...wh...what do you mean?"

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "Think back. Have I been as annoying in trying to get the two of you together? And have you not noticed Peters visiting our office more and more? There are other fish in the sea, Jackson. Fish that actually know how to bite at the bait and aren't afraid to be hooked."

"Peters? Sue wouldn't be interested in him."

"They've eaten dinner together a couple of times," she informed him, ignoring the swat from her fiancée. "So never mind my question. It doesn't matter. I've got her paired with Daryl's high school friend Scott. He's a cutie and should get along great with Sue. After a week together in such a romantic setting, who knows where it might lead." She gave him a sappy smile and slid back in her seat, turning her back on the conversation.

"Luce," Jack hissed, "What kinds of things do you have planned?"

Turning and peeking between the seats, she told him, "It doesn't matter. Just drop it. I promise not to bug you about Sue any more. I think you are being a great friend to her, coming and being her ears in the hotel. And who knows, if things go my way, you won't have to work very hard because Scott will be keeping her company."

She felt Daryl's eyes on her as she finished with Jack. "What?" she tried to ask innocently.

"You know 'what'," he replied with a grin. "You told me Sue was helping Agent Peters with a tape he needed transcribed."

"Yeah, so?"

"Sooooo," he said, hanging onto the word, "They didn't go out."

"Did I say that he and Sue had been out? No," she continued, answering her own question. "I said that they'd had dinner a couple of times. I'm leaving it up to Jack to jump to the wrong conclusions."

Daryl laughed, taking her hand and squeezing it fondly. "Do you think he realizes he's being played by a master?"

"He doesn't have a clue," Lucy giggled, leaning across to give him a lingering kiss. "And you don't need to say a word."

"I think you can arrange for my lips to be otherwise engaged," he flirted with an audacious leer.

Lucy laughed delightedly. "Do you know that we are absolutely perfect for each other? Just like the infuriating couple behind me," she added with a scowl. "I just hope they can get their act together on this trip. If paradise doesn't do it for them, nothing will!"


	4. Chapter 4

Holding in the sigh of regret that bubbled to the surface, he felt her shift, knowing she was waking up. Soon the warmth of her body leaning on his would be gone and if he knew her as well as he thought he did, heat would flare in her cheeks. She'd stutter an apology and find it difficult to look at him. And if only she would, she'd see the desire he felt for her, a desire which he found more and more difficult to stem, and the reasons why he felt like he needed to all but fading into the background.

Feeling her stiffen, he covertly watched in amusement the way she straightened abruptly, smoothing her hair down before chancing a glance his way only able to bring her eyes up to his neck. "S...s...sorry about th...that, Jack. You should have woken me or pushed me the other way."

"**NO PROBLEM. YOU WARM. ME SLEEP TOO. WE SLEEP TOGETHER**," he commented with his tongue in his cheek.

Her attention flew to his face where she saw him struggling to maintain an innocent expression, merriment twinkling in his eyes. Stifling a yawn, she blandly replied, "Hmm. Somehow I thought it would be more memorable than that." She batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly his way.

"**FUNNY YOU**," he signed, sarcasm written all over his expression. He was about to add more when the flight attendant came by and collected their blankets and pillows, reminding them to fasten their seatbelts and to return their seats to the upright position. When he returned his attention to the woman beside him, she was lost to him, enjoying the growing lights of the island they were quickly approaching.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow," Sue said as each cheek was kissed before she was released, her eyes darting around before meeting the dark ones before her. Fingering the beautiful lei woven from fresh, fragrant flowers she watched the stranger welcome her to Hawaii. Giving him a hesitant smile, she turned to find Lucy beaming at her.

"I don't know who he is, but you should keep him," Lucy suggested to Sue. "He's cute!"

"Luce," Sue hissed, turning to the young man apologetically. "Don't mind her. She's here for her wedding and is trying to match everyone up."

"Ahhh," he responded with a laugh. "Well, as much as I would enjoy getting to know you better," he replied, lowering his voice to a whisper, unaware of Sue's deafness, "I don't much think the dark-haired gentlemen with you would appreciate it."

Sue blushed prettily and glanced behind her to Jack. "Oh, no, he wouldn't mind. He's a...he's, um...he wouldn't mind," she repeated.

"Well, then," he replied, taking Sue's hand and kissing it softly. "My name is Keoni and it has been an honor to meet you...?" he trailed off, waiting for her name.

"Sue," she supplied, glancing to Lucy to see her fingerspell his name.

"You are nani, u'i, maika'i, Kukana," he told her, smiling as confusion spread across her features. "Nani, u'i, maika'i means 'beautiful' and Kukana is Hawaiian for Sue," he explained.

"Th...thank you," she murmured, looking back to Lucy.

"Don't look at me. I'd spell the words for you if I could, but I can't. But trust me, they sound lovely rolling off his tongue," she winked.

Returning her attention to Keoni, she explained. "I'm deaf, but I read lips. Only your lips say things I don't know how to read," she laughed. "You've already made my trip here a memorable one. Thank you for the beautiful lei."

"You are most welcome," he smiled. "I enjoyed giving it to you immensely," he whispered, kissing her hand once more before releasing her.

Sue had walked several steps when Lucy stopped, turned, whopped Jack on the arm, and then pointed for Sue to turn around. "Your **dog **is not doing his job!"

Sue looked back to find Keoni waving her way. "A hui ho'u, Sue. It means, 'Until we meet again.' I hope you enjoy your stay on our beautiful island and that love finds you before you leave."

"**THANK YOU**," she said and signed, waving once more, watching him saunter off to greet some other new arrivals. Turning to link her arm through Lucy's, she grinned. "I think I like it here."


	5. Chapter 5

Sue waited for the bellman to leave before giving Jack her full attention.

Noticing her scrutiny, he shifted on his feet and looked around uncomfortably. "What?"

"I'm trying to decide if I should let you get some rest or just send you packing now."

"What?"

"You came here under false pretenses. Why should I let you stay?"

"What?"

She smothered her smile, thinking how adorable he looked when he was unsure of a situation, as he was now. "Are you here as a dog or as a light bulb?" she asked.

"What?" he automatically repeated before grimacing at the joke. "I guess I had that one coming with all my 'what's'. But I've done a pretty good job at being Levi. You can't complain there," he tried to reason.

"Levi doesn't have selective hearing like you seem to have," she challenged, waiting for his intelligent response.

"Wh...Huh?"

Laughing, she plopped down on the couch. "What happened back at the airport? Why didn't you tell me Keoni was calling my name?"

"I didn't notice," he replied, his complexion turning ruddy under the stress of his lie.

"Lucy said he called my name repeatedly."

"Lucy exaggerates. You know that," he explained with a casual shrug.

"So you didn't tell her and Daryl to just keep walking?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sitting across from her, in the oversized plush chair, he rubbed his face in resignation. "Okay, I was aware and chose not to tell you. I was trying to save you from his obviously rehearsed lines. I bet he greets all the gorgeous women that way. Believe me; I was doing you a favor."

Biting her lip at the thrill of pleasure his words brought, she averted her eyes, only then becoming aware of their luxurious surroundings. "Look at this place, Jack. It's...it's...," she commented before jerking her eyes back to his. "Where is your room?"

"I'm staying with you," he stated carefully. "I'm your hearing for the week, remember?"

"But...but...you can't...we can't...it's not..." she trailed off, stopping in front of him when he stood. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"How else can I let you know if someone is at the door, or answer the phone for you, or wake you up in the mornings? We've stayed together before, Sue. What's the big deal?"

She bristled at his casual attitude. "The big deal is, I've never stayed with a man before in a hotel room. The last time we stayed together we were undercover. That was different. I'm sorry if I'm not as relaxed about it as you, but...,"

He shushed her with a finger to her lips, surprising her into silence. "I'm not casual about it either, but I came here to help and I can't do that from another room. This suite is plenty big enough for the two of us."

Her eyes darted around uncertainly as she waited for him to remove his finger, wondering why her lips were tingling from such a simple touch. Her gaze met his briefly before he zeroed his focus on her mouth and his finger resting there. She watched in fascination as his eyes darkened mysteriously before he slowly dropped his hand and took a step back.

"Where will you sleep?" she asked, hoping her voice cooperated.

Watching his smile become playful, she waited for his reply. "Doesn't Levi sleep curled up on your bed?"

"No," she chuckled, "He sleeps on the floor. He only gets on the bed to wake me up."

"Ah," he nodded, his tongue poking the inside of his cheek. "I think I'll sleep on the couch if you don't mind. But the way he wakes you up sounds promising," he added with a waggle to his eyebrows.

Snorting, she turned to investigate the rest of the suite with Jack trailing behind her. There was a half bath off the sitting area as well as a wet bar with a discreetly hidden refrigerator and microwave. Stepping through the open doorway, Sue gasped at the enormous bed that took center stage in the bedroom. Walking to it, she felt its downy softness and sighed with pleasure. "You may never get me out of this bed," she quipped. "It feels heavenly."

He groaned at the mental image that raced through his mind at her words and turned to check out the bathroom, stopping inside the doorway to gape at its opulence. A huge jacuzzi tub was nestled in the far corner, with several clusters of candles scattered about the ledge. A glass encased, two-person shower was in the opposite corner. A separate room housed the toilet and a long, marble vanity with double sinks covered one wall. He was still rooted to the spot when he felt Sue peek over his shoulder and gasp in delight.

"This place is wonderful. Have you ever seen such a magnificent bathroom, Jack? Forget the bed, you may never get me out of the tub!"

His quick intake of air caused him to choke, sending him into a coughing fit. Sue hurriedly fetched him a glass of water, watching with concern until he quieted down. "You okay?" she asked.

"Um, yeah. I think I just need some fresh air."

"Oh," she giggled, "Do you need to go outside? Let me see, did you come with a leash?"

"No, but if you whistle, I promise to come running," he replied, hoping she didn't realize how true the words were. "Come on, let's check out the lanai."

"The what?" she asked, scrunching up her face.

"**L-A-N-A-I**," he spelled. "You know the balcony or veranda, whatever you want to call it." Walking to the windowed wall, he drew back the curtains and opened the sliding glass door. Since the hotel sprawled out instead of up and they were on the third floor, he had no trouble walking to the edge of the balcony and leaning on the rail. He heard her quiet gasp and felt her hand on his arm as she came to stand beside him. He watched her put her other hand over her mouth before unconsciously sliding it down to cover her heart.

Despite the darkness of the hour, the beach was clearly visible under the soft light of the tiki torches that rimmed the perimeter of the sand. Soft, gentle waves washed up on shore before withdrawing to gather their force and rush again toward land. The full moon reflected off the water which reached out forever in front of them and the stars that filled the sky sparkled brightly.

"We have an ocean view," she whispered in awe. "I've never seen the ocean before," she admitted quietly. Glancing his way, she saw him frown.

"You've lived in DC for three and a half years and haven't driven to the sea?"

"Have you been to the ocean since I've been in DC?" she countered, waiting for his reply.

"No, but I've been to the beach before. Why haven't you gone?"

She shrugged, her expression dimming somewhat. "I guess my mom influenced me more than I realized. I had grand illusions when I was a young girl of living by the sea, whiling my days away laying in the sun and learning to surf. I watched too many Gidget movies, can you tell? Anyway, my mother always talked down the idea saying the beach was no place for me, that surfing certainly wasn't a sport I should try, and that there were too many things that could happen to a young, innocent girl on the beach. Seems silly now that I actually think about it." Her gaze moved yearningly from him back to the ocean.

Unable to stop himself, he drew a gentle finger down her cheek, gathering her attention. "Wanna go for a walk down by the water?" he asked, watching her entire face light up.

"It's not too late?" she asked, glancing toward the room. "Do you mind if I change? I want to wear some sandals so I can take them off and walk barefoot. I can be ready in five minutes if that's not too long to wait or I can go just like I..."

His finger once again slowed her rush of words. Smiling indulgently, he answered her questions. "It is late, but a walk will probably help us wind down so we can come back and sleep. I don't mind if you change. I'll do the same and wait for you in the other room. Okay?"

She nodded and turned excitedly, hoisting her suitcase onto the bed and tearing into it as he departed. Less than five minutes later she stepped out in the living area, gave him a brilliant smile, and headed for the door, stopping short when he didn't follow. "Are you coming?"

He nodded, his eyes trailing the length of her legs, exposed to him for the first time in a pair of shorts. He'd known her legs were long, but he'd had no idea they went on for days. She had changed into a collegiate t-shirt and a pair of grey running shorts and slipped her feet into a pair of flip-flops. Her hair was tied back into a loose pony-tail and she looked adorably sexy. Clearing his throat, he shook himself out of his daze and gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile before following her out into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack was thankful for the lateness of the hour and the lack of tourists as he followed Sue to the elevators that would take them to the ground floor. He couldn't tear his eyes from her legs; instead he allowed himself a very slow, thorough perusal of their shapely perfection from her delicate ankles up to her muscled hamstrings, as far as her modest shorts would allow. From there, his vivid imagination took over as he watched her cute derriere gently sway from side to side, and he wondered exactly how far her tan extended.

Stopping in front of the elevator doors, she waited impatiently for the car to arrive, turning to give Jack an impish smile. "Thank you for humoring me with a visit to the beach. I might just reward you with a belly rub when we get back," she winked, turning and stepping through the open doors, waiting for him to join her.

He stood beside her, desperately trying to tamper his racing pulse, let loose by her innocent words. Exiting on the ground floor, he took her arm, guiding her toward the open doors on the veranda and down the steps to the water beckoning beyond. While Sue was mesmerized with the sight before her, he took time to notice the green flag at the edge of the beach indicating gentle surf and calm currents. He halted when she turned and grabbed his arm with both of her hands.

"Look at it, Jack!" she exclaimed, "Have you ever seen anything more lovely?" Her tone was quiet and full of awe, her eyes wide and luminous as she gazed out over the water.

"Yeah," he murmured hoarsely while her attention was back on the vision before them, "You." Clearing his throat when she looked back his way, he nodded his head in agreement. "It is beautiful out here."

They stood side by side in companionable silence for several minutes before he reached over and squeezed her hand, gaining her attention. "Want to walk?"

She nodded eagerly, slipping off her shoes and venturing into the sand. "Oh," she sighed, "This feels great. You're going love it, Jack," she guessed while she waited on him to roll up his slacks. "I can't wait," she suddenly squealed, turning and running to the water's edge, letting the surf run over her feet. Jumping up and down with unrestrained joy, she laughed delightedly, all reservations about the week ahead ebbing out to sea with the tide. Spinning, she flung her arms around Jack's neck as he approached, hugging him closely while bouncing on her toes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. This is great!"

He was taken by surprise by her actions but he recovered quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and anchoring her to him as her body rubbed against him repeatedly in her excitement. The scent that had teased him for the entire plane trip now surrounded him, and he couldn't resist dipping his head to the nape of her neck and inhaling deeply, causing tremors to race through his body.

She threw back her head and giggled, "That tickles. You have whiskers," she complained good-naturedly, reaching up to stroke his shadowy chin without thinking, running her fingers over the bristly texture.

"You shouldn't smell so good," he grumbled good-naturedly, unconsciously pulling her closer.

Suddenly aware of their close proximity and unable to stand still under the intensity of his gaze, she ducked her head and stepped back, immediately feeling the loss of being close to him. "I've read about this," she announced seriously when she finally looked up.

"About what?" he asked, his curiosity rising.

"Travel dementia," she answered seriously, gnawing on her bottom lip to keep from smiling. "People go mad from being cooped up on a plane for extended periods of time and lose their minds," she said while circling her right index finger around her temple, indicating his brain was mixed up.

"So I'm crazy if I think you smell good?" he laughed, looking at her as if she were the one that had lost her mind.

"Among other things," she agreed, her mind drifting back to their earlier conversation, a thrill of excitement shimmying through her. "You certainly are acting a bit, um, different. It must be the moon," she finally concluded.

"What does the moon have to do with the way I'm acting?" he laughed, not denying her claim.

She bent down to run her fingers through the water lapping at her calves, before straightening to answer him. "My mom always said that a full moon made people act crazy. I'm beginning to believe her."

"I'd call it a lover's moon," he responded when he had her attention.

"Why is that?" she asked with what she hoped was a steady voice.

He shrugged. "It's big and bright, giving off enough light to enjoy the nighttime with the object of your affection," he said, intentional with his choice of words, watching as her eyes once again skirted from his, taking in their surroundings.

"Jack!" she suddenly hissed, moving toward him and turning him toward the beach. "Look!" she pointed, hiding behind him. "It's Lucy and Daryl. What do you think they're doing out here?"

Laughing, he turned around, finding her hunkered behind him. "I assume they're enjoying the romantic atmosphere. They are to be married soon. I'm sure time alone is at a premium right now. It's what I'd do with you if our roles were reversed," he confessed, surprising himself. "Why are you hiding behind me? If Lucy sees me she'll assume you're out here too."

"True," she replied with an embarrassed grin. "I guess I'm hoping to avoid one of her matchmaking tirades. She's been relentless lately."

"Yeah, so I hear," he said, suddenly frowning. "Want to tell me about Peters?"


	7. Chapter 7

**_~Saturday~_**

"So is this Scott guy a fluke too?" Jack inquired of Lucy while Sue was at the fresh fruit buffet.

"Whatever do you mean, Jackson?" Her innocent expression didn't fool Jack.

"You know what I mean, Luce. You led me to believe that Sue and Tad Peters had gone out a couple of times."

"I said nothing of the sort," she refuted. "I merely said..."

"I know what you said and I know how you meant it," he snorted. "Your talent really is wasted as a rotor. Are you sure you don't want to go to Quantico and become a full-fledged agent? I can see you excelling in the interrogation department. You'd have a suspect so turned around he or she wouldn't know which end was up."

Sue returned, effectively ending Jack and Lucy's conversation, her eyes straying to the turquoise waters shimmering in the distance. "What are our plans for the day, Lucy?"

"Well," she said, sitting up straight and smiling brightly, "Daryl got a call from Scott, his friend that lives here and the groomsmen you'll be paired with," she said meaningfully, glancing at Jack with a saccharine sweet smile. "He teaches people how to surf over on the northern shore. He's coming to pick us up and show us where he works and teach us to windsurf if we want to."

"That sounds like fun," Sue agreed, turning to Jack. "Have you ever been windsurfing?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. I tried it on the west coast one time and didn't do too badly," he added for their information.

"Are you going to come with us or are you going to take advantage of me being busy and start your vacation?" Sue wanted to know.

Seeing the challenging glint in Lucy's eyes, he shook his head, glad to see a shadow of disappointment pass across Sue's face. "I'm going to check into a different kind of tour for tomorrow, make some arrangements if I can," he told her. "You up for a day trip if I can arrange it?"

"Me? Tomorrow?" His invitation took her by surprise. Her brows furrowed curiously. "Where are we going?"

"It'll be my surprise," he answered before giving his attention to Lucy. "Is that okay with you, Princess Bride? Can Sue come out and play tomorrow or do you have plans for her?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. "That's fine. We don't have any formal plans for tomorrow. Daryl and I are going to visit his parents and then pick up the rest of the wedding party at the airport and get them settled. Monday is when the fun begins. From that day on, we have plans each day."

Jack laid his hand atop Sue's, waiting for her to turn to him. "So? Is it a date?" He heard Lucy's sputter of surprise, glad Sue was unaware of her friend's antics.

"A mystery trip? Hmmmm..." she pondered, a delicate flush of color suffusing her cheeks. She had not missed Jack's words. "How can a girl turn that down?"

"Great! It'll be fun, you'll see," he promised, squeezing her hand, reluctant to let it go. He didn't have a choice as seconds later he felt her pull her hand from his and shift her attention over his shoulder.

Daryl stood and gave the newcomer a firm handshake while Jack sized him up, not liking the way the man's eyes immediately fell to Sue. Daryl turned and introduced his friend. "Sue, Jack, this is Scott. Scott, these are mine and Lucy's friends, Sue Thomas and Jack Hudson."

"Aloha," he said, holding on to Sue's hand instead of releasing it. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! I think we're going to get along just fine," he oozed before releasing her hand and turning to give Jack a compulsory handshake. "Who are you? Her brother?"

"Hardly," Jack clipped.

Lucy butted in, hoping to avoid a scene. "Jack is our team leader back at the FBI. He decided to come early for the wedding and enjoy some vacation time."

"So he's coming with us today?" Scott asked, looking to Daryl.

"No," Lucy answered. "He's planning something secretive for tomorrow."

"Good, because my car won't hold five. I brought the convertible." Leaning over, he pulled Sue's chair out, taking her by the arm when she stood. "Come on, Susie, let's go on ahead and start getting acquainted. Daryl, Lucy, we'll meet you at the car." Turning, he half pulled, half led Sue from the room, giving her no choice but to go with him, especially when he changed his hold and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Lucy watched Jack's expression harden before she turned to Daryl. "What's with him?" she asked, pointing after Scott. "He's acting like a total jerk. He wasn't that way when I met him last month at your parent's house."

Daryl's expression was grim. "I don't know. Hopefully it was simply a misguided effort to impress Sue. I'm sure he'll calm down. Maybe he's just nervous around new people."

"He's your friend, Dear. You should know," Lucy pointed out.

"He's a high school friend and my parents and his are very close. I haven't been around him that much, but when we decided to have the wedding here my parents encouraged me to include him." Giving both Lucy and Jack an encouraging smile he added, "I'm sure everything will be fine. Jack, enjoy your free day. Lucy, we need to get our stuff and go. I can't wait to get back out on the water. I used to be a pretty good on the waves."

"See ya later, Jack. We should be home in time for dinner."

"I'll be here," he promised, watching them depart, wishing he could ease the knot that had formed in his stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

He heard her open the door, relief flooding through him. Glancing at the clock, he noticed the time, surprised they had returned so shortly after lunch, but glad just the same. He hadn't liked seeing Sue walk away in the clutches of another man and if he were honest with himself, he had wanted to rent a car and do some surveying. Rising from the couch where he'd been resting, he went to greet her, a smile on his face.

His smile faltered when she startled at his approach. Mentally kicking himself he realized he should have stayed where he was and let her find him. She probably expected him to be gone. With a slight grimace he apologized. "**SORRY**. Just imagine my tail wagging at your return. I know Levi is better at it, but I'm trying. Did you have fun?"

She clutched at her cover up and shrugged noncommittally, never fully meeting his eyes. "I didn't do very well," she said shakily. "Umm, I'm going to take a shower and then lie down for a while. I think the time difference is beginning to catch up with me," she told him, finding her feet fascinating.

He waved to regain her attention, asking, "Do you want me to wake you up at a certain time? If so, set the alarm and I'll come in when I hear it."

"That's okay," she said, still avoiding his attention. "If I sleep through dinner, it's okay. You go on and eat with Lucy and Daryl. I can always order room service later." And then she beat a hasty retreat to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Jack stood where he was for several minutes, his mind replaying their conversation, his instincts screaming that something wasn't right. Deciding to act, he followed the path she had taken, opening the door and listening before entering. Hearing the water running in the bathroom, he ventured into the bedroom, noticing the closed door to the bath. Trying to figure out a way to gain her attention, he noticed the strap of her swimsuit hanging out of the trash can. Walking over, he pulled not only her suit but her cover-up out, his mind racing even more. Examining the clothing, he noticed a rip in the bodice of her suit, one strap completely useless. Looking back toward the bathroom door, he stood indecisively, wanting to know the full details and to ease his mind. Knowing he could not burst in on Sue, he strode from the room, clutching the garment, intent on finding the one who could fill him in. Yanking the front door open, he came to an abrupt halt, surprising Lucy as she was about to knock.

She raised tortured eyes to his. "Is she here? Is she okay? I need to talk to her," and she pushed past him, heading for the bedroom.

"She's in the shower, Luce," he called, halting her in her footsteps. "What's going on? What'd that creep do to her?" he asked dangerously, the pieces of the puzzle his mind was coming up with making him sick.

Lucy wiped at some frustration tears, sinking into the plush chair beside her. "It was awful, Jack. Scott acted like a...like a...wild animal in rutting season. His hands were all over her as he "showed" her how to stand on the board. He had her so flustered. She was trying to keep up with him and read him but he made it impossible. He took her out in the open water and when she didn't perform up to his expectations, he got even rougher with her. All I could do was watch helplessly from the shore. I saw him pull at her swimsuit, ripping it, and then she was in the water. I don't know if he pushed her or she jumped, but he left her there to swim back to shore. Daryl had already gone for help and returned with a lifeguard on a wave runner. They picked her up and brought her back to shore. She didn't want any fuss made, just quietly gathered her things and told me she'd see me back here. She was in a taxi before I could stop her. I jumped in one too and followed as quickly as I could."

"What about Daryl? Where is he?"

"He's filing a complaint and letting Scott know he isn't welcome to any part of the ceremony. He's officially out of the wedding party and ban from the grounds of the hotel."

"That's good," Jack said quietly, a little too quietly.

"Jack?" Lucy warned, "Don't go and do something stupid. It would only make things worse."

"For whom?" he asked.

"For Sue," she said. "She wouldn't want you doing something to jeopardize your career, and attacking an unarmed man without provocation would do just that."

"Without provocation?" he asked incredulously.

"You know what I mean. Daryl is taking care of it through the authorities. Let's wait on him to return and find out the facts. Right now we need to focus on Sue. Did she seem okay?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "She was extremely skittish when she came in and wouldn't look at me. I followed her into the bedroom but she'd already gone to take a shower. I did find this in the trash," he told her, holding up the torn swimsuit, his eyes flashing ominously as his hand fisted around it.

Lucy took it, gasping at the damage. "I'm going to check on her," she announced, not waiting on Jack to comment. She returned moments later, obviously unsuccessful in her mission. "She's locked the door to the bathroom. She's so stubborn sometimes," she snapped, her concern evident.

"It's one of the reasons we love her so much," Jack reminded her distractedly, his eyes straying to the bedroom.

Lucy watched him closely, smiling to herself despite the seriousness of the situation. Knowing that Sue was in safe hands, she finally told Jack, "I'm going to wait for Daryl. We'll come and let you know what is happening."

"Here," he said, fishing his key out of his pocket. "Take this in case I can't come to the door. If I'm with her, I won't answer, just let yourselves in."

"Promise you'll stay here, Jack?" Lucy was still worried about what he might do.

"I'm not going anywhere, Luce," he promised as he headed to the bedroom to wait for Sue to come out of hiding.


	9. Chapter 9

He raised his head when he heard her open the door, springing to his feet and advancing on her without a second thought until she tensed, averting her face as if anticipating a blow. He froze, his heart constricting at her obvious nervousness, watching her knuckles turn white from the grip she had on the over-sized hotel bathrobe. He consciously controlled the rage that threatened to surface and reined in his desire to slay her dragons, unclenching his fists and stepping closer hesitantly.

"Please don't be mad," he heard her whisper tiredly.

"Sue," he tried, stopping because she wasn't focused on him. Gently cupping her elbow despite her flinch, he waited. When she finally raised her head so that she could read him, he couldn't help the way his face tightened at what he saw.

She cowered, retreating from the sparks flaring from his eyes. Reaching up self-consciously, she pulled the robe more tightly around her and looked for a way to retreat but found none. "Please," she whispered, her voice cracking with the effort she was exerting to not fall apart in front of him, "I'm okay. These," she said, running her fingers over the darkening skin of her jaw, "Are just bruises. They'll fade."

His hand gently covered hers where it still rested on her face. "They shouldn't be there at all. Bruises are meant for knees and shins because of furniture that leaps out and gets in your way. You should never have a bruise anywhere near your face. You never should have had to go through what you did today."

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Have you talked to Lucy? Is she back?"

He nodded, his attention still fixated on her delicate features, marred at the hands of a supposed friend. Before he knew what he was doing, acting purely on instinct, he leaned forward and reverently kissed the purplish spots, careful not to make any sudden moves. Hearing her short, indrawn breath, he whispered a quick prayer of thanks that her injuries were not worse before straightening and offering her a crooked smile. "There you go, smelling good again."

The floodgates opened as she leaned forward, laying her head on his chest, her face burrowed in the nape of his neck. He sighed with relief as she surrendered her hold on her emotions. Bending, he scooped her up in his arms and headed for the couch. Keeping her in his embrace, he sat and cradled her tenderly, letting her cry, all the while whispering words from the hidden recesses of his heart, wondering why it was so hard to find the courage to do so when she was looking.

He had her fooled. She thought him brave, strong, capable and uninterested in her as a woman. She was wrong on all counts. The overwhelming feelings that were tied to her scared him. The thought of her being in danger or hurt the way she was today sent waves of terror through him. What if he wasn't enough for her? She could do so much better, deserved so much better. What if, once he admitted the way he felt, she didn't feel the same? He'd never heard her voice her desire to be married and have children the way Lucy constantly did. What if she was perfectly happy being single? He'd been that way, once, before her, but she had changed his outlook. The team had a good time kidding them about their chemistry, and he had to admit they did have that, but none of them knew the true desires of his heart; the way he longed to commit to her and raise a family. He truly meant what he said to D all those months ago about settling down and going home to a wife and family. When he allowed himself to think of the future and what was to come, she was always there. He only hoped she felt the same. But whether she did or didn't, he knew the time had finally come to find out once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

He heard Lucy and Daryl enter their suite and dragged his attention from the woman sleeping in his arms. He could have eased her back on the couch and settled her comfortably, but he had refused to give her up. Instead he cuddled her closer, making himself comfortable and contented himself with listening to her deep, even breaths.

"Hey," Lucy whispered before shaking her head in disgust. "I can't ever seem to remember that I don't have to whisper when she's asleep," she explained, still not speaking at full volume.

"I know," Jack agreed with a half-smile. "I've been sitting here with the television off, not wanting to disturb her."

"How is she?" Daryl asked, sitting on the edge of the chair Lucy had claimed.

"She's gonna make it," Jack answered with pride. "She's a fighter. She's been rattled, but I'm going to work on building her confidence back up. Tomorrow will be good for her. I'm taking her to the big island."

"Good," Lucy muttered. "Hopefully by the time you return this will all be just a bad memory and we can replace it with lots of good memories."

"That's what I'm planning on doing. So," he continued, his attention shifting to Daryl, "What's going on with your friend?"

"He's in jail. Seems he was higher than a kite on crystal meth. Can you believe it? He knew he was spending the day with us and still had the gall to take a hit. And just so you know, I no longer consider him a friend."

Jack snorted, "Crack makes people do things they'd never imagine doing. I'm not excusing what he did, but it helps explain the bizarreness of it. I hope they keep him for several days, give him a chance to come down...way down," he muttered angrily, his gaze straying back to Sue's jaw where the bruises were perfect imprints of her attacker's fingers. "I guess the police are going to want to talk with her?"

Daryl nodded regretfully. He'd done all he could to avoid the need, but it was a necessary step in the justice system. "My dad did what he could, but even his clout on the island couldn't keep Sue from having to give a statement. They'll be by around later this evening, after 8:00 PM or so."

"Did she say anything? Anything about what he said or...anything?"

Jack shook his head. "No, she didn't want me to be mad at her. That's about all she said."

"Why would you be mad at her? That's crazy!" Lucy said indignantly.

"I know," Jack grunted, "But I think it has something to do with the look on my face when I saw the bruises on her jaw. I don't think I schooled my features quickly enough," he laughed mirthlessly.

"Jack?" Daryl quietly asked, looking to Lucy for support before continuing. "Lucy and I would like it very much, would be honored in fact, if you would step in and be a part of the wedding party. I would have originally asked you, but Lucy was tired of trying to match make between you and Sue and she vetoed the sugge..." His words were cut off by the pillow that thumped him across his face.

"What's he's trying to say is in his not so funny way is, I wanted you to be a groomsman for obvious reasons, my matchmaking fantasy just a part of it, but he felt obligated to ask Scott. Now, things have worked out my way. Will you be in the wedding? Will you take Scott's place? I know Sue would be thrilled. Not," she quickly added, holding her hands up, "That I'm trying to match make or anything. I know she'd be much more comfortable with you than one of my cousins, although a couple of them have mentioned wanting to meet her," she finally paused to catch a quick breath and noticed both men staring at her in bemusement. "Sorry, my mind is going a thousand miles an hour in about a hundred different directions." Taking a deep, calming breath she pinned her gaze on Jack. "So, will you do it? Will you be in our wedding?"

"I'd love to," he answered seriously, everything seeming to fall in place with his newly developed plans.


	11. Chapter 11

Sue emerged from the bedroom, the two Kauai Police Department detectives behind her. Jack briefly met her eyes before looking beyond, seeking answers.

"Well? What's going to happen?"

"Scott Okamura will be spending some time in jail," Detective Kane relayed to the harried looking man. He exchanged an amused glance with his partner, both remembering the way the agent had pulled his badge and tried to bully his way into the interview only to be put in his place by his independent partner. "He'll go through rehab while behind bars and hopefully will see the error of his ways and turn himself around. The county of Kauai has a no tolerance policy when it comes to drugs. With the evidence from his blood test and the testimony of the eyewitnesses we interviewed as well as that of Miss Thomas, he won't have a chance of avoiding jail time. It'll be good for him," the older officer declared.

"Miss Thomas," Detective Fong said after turning to her, "Again, we're sorry you had to endure such an ordeal. We'll be in contact with you. Our goal will be to settle this without a trial, but just in case it does go to trial, we can probably arrange for you to be interviewed via satellite and save you a return trip here for such an unpleasant event. If there is anything we can do for you, please don't hesitate to let us know."

Sue nodded gratefully, at ease with the woman's confident ways and compassionate nature. "Thank you," she voiced. "I appreciate your coming to me instead of me having to come to headquarters. I'd like to keep this as low-key as possible."

The officers bade their goodbyes and with a final "Aloha," were gone. Turning, Sue found Jack waiting a few feet away. "I can't believe you pulled your badge," she said with a mild shake of her head. "What were you hoping to accomplish?"

"I didn't want you to go through that alone," he explained.

"Even if it was my choice?"

"Was it?" he challenged.

"Yes," she nodded, folding her arms across her stomach.

"Why?" he asked, unable to mask the hurt that settled at her words.

"Why?" she repeated. "Because I don't need you traipsing across the island to beat up somebody that isn't worth the effort. I know you, Jack Hudson. You have a protective streak in you a mile wide and if your sister or one of your family members had gone through the same thing, you'd be chomping at the bit to right the wrong."

Cocking his head, he regarded her carefully as he stepped closer, invading her space, causing her to lean back slightly. "I need to clear up a misconception you seem to have formed."

"What misconception?" she asked, her eyes flitting between his eyes and his mouth.

"I'm not your brother. You aren't my sister."

Rolling her eyes, she waved her hand, "Not technically, no," she supplied, trying to step around him only to be stopped when he refused to move.

"Not in _any_ way," he reiterated, capturing her gaze and holding it for several long seconds before lowering his eyes so she'd do the same and continuing. "You're right, I do feel protective of you and I won't apologize for that. But it isn't because I think of you as a sister. My feelings for you are definitely not within the sibling realm," he informed her. "Not at all."

She didn't know how to respond, seeing something deep within his stare that stirred an anticipatory response in her. Not knowing what to do, she gazed mutely, trying hard to extinguish the hope flickering to life deep within. She'd felt attraction before with other men, but all her experiences combined paled in comparison to how she felt when she was in the same room with Jack.

Hearing a sound behind him, he remembered that Lucy and Daryl were waiting on the balcony and that this wasn't a good time to have the discussion they needed to have. Slowly, as not to scare her, he lifted his hand and gently trailed his finger down her satiny cheek, his eyes promising much. "Lucy and Daryl ordered a late dinner for us. They are waiting on the lanai. May I have the honor of escorting you, Miss Thomas? I could use the practice," he announced with a wink.

Freed from her invisible grip, she gamely slid her hand into the crook of the arm he offered and sent him a questioning look. "Practice for what?"

"Practice for being your escort," he added glibly.

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide. "Huh?"

Laughing at her stunned expression, he jutted his jaw and continued with his fun. "We'll need to practice before the wedding."

"We...wedding?"

He nodded. "I can't wait to see you, all decked out," his smile grew as her confusion mounted, "Walking down the aisle toward me..."

"Jack! What are you talking about?" She had withdrawn her hand from his arm and had it now firmly planted on her hip.

Reaching and taking her left hand, he let his thumb rub over her bare ring finger, while his eyes bored into hers. Giving her a slow, seductive wink, he brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her knuckles tenderly before explaining. "I've been asked to take the place of the now defunct groomsman. I'll be your escort for the week so consider this a practice run." He paused for maximum effect, asking with wide, innocent eyes, "Why? What did you think I meant?"


	12. Chapter 12

**_~Sunday~_**

He stared for several seconds, trying to decide the best way to awaken the sleeping beauty in the bed. Grinning at where his thoughts were leading him, he cautiously leaned down and brushed the barest of kisses across her mouth, straightening quickly lest she catch him. He smiled when she sighed and parted her lips, but didn't wake, providing the opportunity for him to repeat the action. This time he gently nuzzled her cheek before allowing his lips to momentarily slide over hers. Running the tip of his tongue across her full bottom lip he retreated before he forgot their plans for the day and made new ones.

Sue stretched, delicious warmth stealing through her. Turning her head, she slowly opened her eyes to find herself lost in his smile.

"Good morning."

Squinting at the brightness of the bedside lamp, she glanced out the sliding doors, noting the darkness still blanketing the sky. "It's still dark, Jack. It can't be morning," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Besides, I'm the morning person, not you. Why are you up?"

He chuckled, wondering how she expected him to answer her question with her eyes shut. Rising from his kneeling position, he sat on the side of the bed, jostling her in the process.

"Just 10 more minutes," she murmured.

Tapping her gently on the chin he waited for her to drag her eyelids back up. "Are you forgetting our date? We've got to leave in 45 minutes or we're going to miss the plane."

"Plane? We're going on a plane?"

"Unless you want to sail to the big island, which sounds quite romantic, but we couldn't do that and be back by tomorrow's events."

Rubbing her hands over her eyes, she pulled herself to a sitting position, making sure she was modestly covered and willed her brain to engage. "Will you tell me now what we're going to do?"

He shook his head, jutting his chin endearingly. "Nope. You'll need to wear sturdy walking shoes and bring your swimsuit," he told her, noting the way her eyes flickered nervously. "Oh, wait! I have a better idea," he suggested, remembering the suit he'd handed over as evidence just hours earlier. "I'm going to buy you a new swimsuit. Every woman that visits Hawaii should have a genuine Hawaiian swimsuit."

"Made in Japan?" she asked wryly. Sobering, she added, "I don't need you to buy me a swimsuit, Jack."

"Hey," he whispered, taking one of her hands and squeezing it reassuringly. "If you don't feel comfortable getting in the water, you don't have to. I'd just hate for the mood to strike you and you not be prepared."

She nodded, resting her head against the headboard, her eyes slipping closed again. "Are you sure you don't want to just go without me? Then you can do what you want."

"I can't do what I want without you," he explained when she once again opened her eyes. "I want you there."

Nodding tearfully, she made to get up only to be stopped by him. "Tell me what's wrong, Sue."

She shrugged, watching as a droplet landed on the hand he was lifting to wipe away her tears. "I didn't sleep very well last night so I don't have a good handle on my emotions and you're being all sweet. I'll be okay. Just give me a few minutes to get myself together. I'll be ready before you know it."

He nodded, but didn't look convinced. "Okay. And if it helps any, the flight takes a couple of hours. You can sleep on the way. My shoulder is waiting to be your pillow, Madame," he said with a sweeping bow as he stood and pulled her up. He was taken by surprise when she slid her hand over his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm in my pajamas, Jack. When I packed I didn't know you and I would be sharing a room. I didn't exactly bring appropriate sleepover attire," she primly explained. "I let Lucy talk me into going shopping with her," she continued, while urging him toward the door. "By the time we were finished, it was hard to tell which one of us was going on a honeymoon."

"Oh?" Jack asked, halting, his imagination stirred.

"I mean," Sue blushed, glad he couldn't see her, "It was hard to tell which one of us was going on a two week vacation. It's not that I bought _that_ kind of lingerie or anything because I didn't," she babbled, halting and biting her lip.

"Why'd you stop talking?" he asked with a flirtatious grin, trying to peek from beneath her hand, his attempt making her move closer so she could use both hands.

"Hey! No peeking!" she warned, starting once again for the door only he didn't follow. "Jack, I need you to start walking again."

"I can't see where I'm going," he said stubbornly. "How can I walk? You took away your guiding hand."

"You could close your eyes and then I'll have two hands to lead you safely to the door."

"I could, but I don't feel like it." He heard her give a frustrated sigh and worked at keeping the grin off his face.

"Okay. Put your hand on my shoulder, then you'll be able to feel which way I'm moving."

"I think I should use both hands," he countered, bringing his hands to her waist.

"That's not my shoulder, Jack."

"I know," he grinned, "It's just my starting place." In a bold move, he slid his hands up her body, taking his time to locate her shoulders. "I'm trying to 'see' the nightie through touch," he explained outrageously. Feeling her tremble, he had a moment's hesitation, the events of the previous day running through his mind, wondering if he was scaring her. He didn't have time to dwell on it as he heard her muttered "good grief". Suddenly she was behind him, her hands still over his eyes, but her body pressed excruciatingly close to his back, pushing him toward the door. He was still trying to memorize the feel of her curvy softness pressed against him when he realized he could see - just before her alluring purple nightgown floated over his head, accompanied by her laugh.

"Here ya go, Jack. Look all you want."


	13. Chapter 13

She watched him with indulgent amusement as they waited for the tour bus they were meeting. Smothering a yawn, she observed him duck his head sheepishly, his boyish grin appearing as he apologized.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you sleep. I guess I'm more excited than I realized."

"You have been quite, um, exuberant this morning," she agreed. "This side of you is a surprise."

"What side?" he asked, giving her an offended look.

"This," she paused, searching for the right word, "carefree side. You've been full of it since you woke me up this morning," she said with a grin. "And now you're bouncing with excitement. What are you leading me into?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "And should I be following you so trustingly or should I turn around and run?"

He knew she was kidding, but his expression sobered. "I think I ought to let you know that I am leading us into unknown territory, but that you can trust me. I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you...ever," he declared sincerely, his hand coming up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Feeling the whoosh of air behind her, she turned, glad for the reprieve from the combination of his intense gaze and words to find their bus pulling up. She read the name emblazoned along the side and swallowed her disappointment, his words snapping into focus with what she saw: **_Hawaii Volcanoes National Park_**.

Jack swallowed his frustration, instinctively knowing that she had misinterpreted his words. When she returned her attention to him, he could see the excitement dancing in her own eyes. "We're going to see the volcanoes?"

He nodded, watching her smile grow. "That's so fantastic. Do you know how crazy it will make my mom when she finds out I was close to one?"

He laughed at her excitement. "Is she going to kill me because I'm the one that brought you?"

"Oh, no," she assured him, watching him heave an exaggerated sigh of relief. "The fact that you are the one that brought me will pale in comparison to the fact that we're sharing a room," she informed him sweetly. "_That's_ why she'll kill you."

"Gee, thanks," he laughed, ushering her toward the open door of the bus. "Come on, we might as well have as much fun as we can if this is to be our first and last adventure."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They took a taxi into town, Jack citing he wanted more than the box lunch provided by the tour. They had a relaxing meal at Cafe Pesto on the banks of the Wailuku River before Jack pulled out a map of the city.

"Jack!" Sue whispered frantically, "Let me have the camera. Hurry!"

He retrieved the digital camera from his pocket and handed it to her, looking around; trying to find what had captured her attention.

"Just go on with what you were doing," she urged. "I'll let you know what I saw if it occurs again."

He shrugged his shoulders, refocusing on the map only to see the flash strobe in his peripheral vision. Looking up, he found her grinning at him. Glancing around once again, he refocused on her and signed, "**WHAT**?", his face a mask of confusion.

"**M-A-P YOU USE. PHOTO I TAKE**," she told him triumphantly, her eyes sparkling merrily. "**AMAZING**!" she declared while observing the image she had captured.

He scrunched up his face, shaking it slightly at her attempt of humor. "**HA HA**." he signed, signaling for the bill. Grabbing her hand as she rose from the table, he pulled her to the railing of the deck where they'd dined, positioning her with the river as a backdrop. "**ME TAKE YOUR PICTURE**," wagging his finger at her when she protested. "**ONLY FAIR**," he stated, daring her to argue with him, his smile dimming slightly when she self-consciously pulled her hair around to hide her bruises. Before he could snap the photo, he heard their waitress behind him.

"Sir? Would you like me to take a picture of you and your wife?"

Glancing at Sue, he saw her waiting patiently, unaware of the young woman's question. Nodding gratefully, he handed over his camera and made his way to a surprised Sue, explaining what was happening.

She nodded and smiled toward the waitress, startling slightly when Jack slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She glanced up to see him smiling tenderly.

"The bruises are barely visible," he whispered. "You did a remarkable job covering them with your makeup. I don't think they'll show up at all in the pictures, but just in case, turn toward me like you're fond of me and lean your head on my chest," he finished with a grin, surprising her with a quick kiss to the tip of her nose.

Relaxing into his embrace, she smiled shyly for the camera, stepping back as soon as the cafe employee handed it back to Jack. He guided her from the eatery, smiling to himself when she took the hand he offered without comment, lacing her fingers with his as they strolled down the quaint shop-lined street. She was contentedly window shopping, allowing him to lead the way to the destination he had picked when she felt him stop and squeeze her hand. Looking his way, she groaned as he pulled her into the boutique and headed straight for the swimsuit display.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm not doing it unless you do it," she insisted stubbornly, holding his gaze impertinently, not for the first time wondering why this was so important to him.

"So are you telling me that you'll show me yours if I show you mine?" he shot right back, his eyes boring into her widening ones as she flooded with color and glanced around in mortification.

"Jack Hudson! Somebody might hear you!" she hissed, keeping her eyes lowered. With a growl of frustration she snatched the selections from his hand with a muttered, "Fine!" She turned to flounce away to the changing area only to be pulled back to his side by the hand he still held.

"And remember, I get to see them _on_ you," he stressed, not wanting a repeat of the morning.

"Jack," she started, softening her tone and holding his eyes beseechingly, "I have another swimsuit. Scott didn't destroy my only one. This _really_ isn't necessary. What you've picked out is far too expensive and...and...too excessive for swimming."

"You don't like it," he stated, turning to capture the attention of the attendant discreetly waiting to help.

"No, Jack, it's beautiful. It's just not...oh come on," she sighed, watching his expression change. "Don't give me the sad eyes. _That's_ not playing fair."

"All's fair in love and war," he quipped.

"When did this turn into a war?" she wondered aloud.

"Who said it was?" he volleyed, his eyebrows raised as he held her gaze. Not removing his bold stare, he noticed Vanessa by his side. "Vanessa, would you please escort Miss Thomas to your dressing area and let me know when she is ready to come out?"

"Of course, sir," she readily agreed, motioning for Sue to join her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked him softly before she followed the obedient clerk, all kidding aside.

"**POSITIVE**.," he assured her. "**WHY**?"

"**YOU NOT YOU**," she signed with a confused shake of her head. "**YOU SOMEBODY DIFFERENT. WHO?**" she shrugged before continuing, "**ME NOT KNOW YET**."

Jack acknowledged her words with a slight nod of his head, his tongue sticking in his cheek as he pondered his next words. "**ME SAME ME**," he reminded her, his expression intimate. "**DECISION ME MAKE. TELL YOU TONIGHT UNDER STARS. D-E-A-L**?"

Struggling to keep from collapsing in a shivering heap, she barely managed to sign "**D-E-A-L**," before she turned and fled, needing some space and time to unscramble her jumbled thoughts, not to mention the need to regulate her breathing.

Peeking into the stall several minutes later, Vanessa informed Sue, "Your man is getting impatient. Are you ready to knock his socks off?"

"He's n...not my man," she automatically corrected her, not missing her unbelieving look. "We work together," she explained.

"Is he gay?" the young woman asked bluntly while removing the untouched matching cover-up/outfit from its hanger.

"No," Sue assured her emphatically.

"Then he's your man," Vanessa boldly told her, her hand going to her hip. "He devours you with his eyes. You two got more sizzle than most newlyweds that come in. Now come on," she added, not giving Sue time to dispute her claims. "Let's get this cover-up on you and then you can model for him. I bet you'll leave him speechless."

She self-consciously stood before him, watching him work his jaw. So far she hadn't been able to read any distinguishable words. She normally would have fled, her self-confidence taking a beating at the lack of words, except his eyes spoke volumes, keeping her pinned in place. She'd been thinking she was reading too much into Vanessa's words, brushing them off as a young woman working the angle of a sale, except that Jack's actions had been off-kilter since arriving on the islands. And now, observing him carefully, his piercing look supported his strange behavior. He liked what he saw, she could tell.

He allowed himself the luxury of visually examining her at his leisure, hoping his brain would engage and formulate an intelligent reply at some point. She looked exquisite in the red tankini, or what he could see of it. Frowning, he realized the cover-up did actually that. It covered her up, giving the viewer the illusion of being able to see through it, but instead, modestly covered the wearer in all the right places. Still, she looked dazzling and he was anticipating her shedding the outer garment before they swam. She had an amused smile on her face by the time his eyes finished their journey at hers.

"Are you done staring?" she wanted to know.

"Never," he admitted, shaking his head. "You look wonderful," he complimented her, silently groaning at his lack of adequate adjectives. "We'll take it," he needlessly announced to Vanessa, causing the clerk to chortle as she turned to face Sue.

"I told you," she winked. "It took him a long time to find his voice. He sounds like he's in dire need of a drink," she informed Sue with a wink. "Shall I wrap it up or do you want to wear it?"

"She needs to wear it," Jack informed her from behind, having moved closer. Seeing Sue's attention shift to him he added, "I have plans for you this evening."

"For me? What about you? What are you going to do?" she asked with a grin.

"Oh, I'll be there too."

"Alrighty, then. Vanessa," she called, garnering the attention of the hovering woman, "Jack needs a new swimsuit and a shirt and sandals to match." She eyed him critically, making him squirm under her scrutiny. "Maybe a tight t-shirt," she amended, giving a wink to the clerk before turning a charming smile on him. "And something like this," she added, barely reining in her laughter as she watched a look of horror cross Jack's face at the Speedo she plopped in his hands. "And don't forget. I want to see it when you have it on."


	15. Chapter 15

She balked at the boat, flashbacks of the day before rushing through her mind. He noticed. Any other time he would have been oblivious, but today he seemed honed in on her thoughts.

"Let's find something else to do," he said, casually pulling out his guide for things to do on the Big Island. "There are some museums we could investigate," he offered.

Letting go of the breath she'd unconsciously been holding, she shook her head. "Don't be silly. This looks like fun. Really!" she stated, her words contradicting her hesitation.

"I don't want to do anything that is going to give you even a moment of discomfort. You call the shots here."

"This is your day, Jack," she countered. "I believe you get to make the plans."

"Yeah, like back at the boutique. I don't think I was calling the shots there."

"Quit whining," she admonished good naturedly. "I didn't make you actually try on the things," she reminded him, shuddering and unable to utter the word Speedo again. "I just thought you needed to be brought down a peg or two. And might I ad that your Hawaiian shirt and board shorts look very nice."

Giving a slight nod, he gently squeezed her hand. "Thank you. And my plans were to spend the day with you and see a volcano. My expectations have been met."

She studied his face, seeing no regret. The understanding and tenderness she witnessed were her undoing. Relaxing completely she looked beyond him to the beautiful yacht effortlessly floating on the sparkling water. "So where does this boat go? What's the plan?"

Regarding her seriously, he asked, "You sure?"

Nodding confidently, she smiled encouragingly. "Yes, very. So tell me about it. What kind of adventure are you taking me on now?"

Grinning like a little boy, his face lit up. "It sails out to a secluded bay where we can snorkel, swim, or lay in the sun for a while, away from the crowded, touristy beaches. Then we're served dinner at a small, private table as we sail around to an area where we can see the lava flow from the volcano. It's only visible from the water and said to be a spectacular sight at sunset."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm so glad I talked you into coming," Sue teased, watching his jaw drop. "It would have been a shame to have missed this," she said, sweeping her hand out over the open water they were currently gliding through. "I think I could easily stay right here and not move a muscle, ever."

He took in her relaxed form reclining on the deck chair, watching the way the breeze tempted strands of hair from her ponytail, then twirling them in the air when successful. They'd been under way for a half hour and she showed no signs of any misgivings. Reaching over and tapping her nose, he asked her, "Wouldn't you be more successful in your sunbathing if you were undressed?" At her raised eyebrow, he thought back over his words, realizing his faux pas. "I...I...meant, wouldn't it be better if you weren't wearing that?" he said, fingering her gauzy cover-up. "Wh...what I meant was...shouldn't you just be wearing your swimsuit?"

Sue laughed delightedly, enjoying the tables being turned for once, and Jack being flustered. He was trying so hard to make her feel at ease after the mishap with Scott yesterday that she felt a moment's hesitation at her enjoyment, but that didn't last long. She was having too much fun to stop. "What I think is maybe you've had too much sun. Do we need to go inside, into the shade? Are you too hot?"

"It's hot," he admitted, "But not because of the sun," he muttered under his breath. "Maybe I just need something cool to drink," he said, making to rise.

"I'll get it," she told him with a hand to his chest, pushing him down. "You've done everything on this trip, the least I can do is get you something to drink. What would you like?"

"Something fruity," he said. "Non-alcoholic," he added, knowing she leaned more toward non-alcoholic drinks.

"Okay. I'll be right back. Save my seat," she said with a wink.

He watched her disappear from sight before closing his eyes and plopping his head back on his cushion. He couldn't remember having a better day and it had nothing to do with his location and everything to do with his company. They'd had no trouble keeping up a conversation and had enjoyed times of companionable silence. He'd kept her hand in his most of the day on the pretext of being able to get her attention quickly should he need to, but the reality of it was, he craved contact with her, however slight. He knew she was confused by his behavior, but her quiet acceptance of each situation strengthened his resolve to move forward, growing bolder by her lack of resistance.

She returned several minutes later, handing him a tall, frothy glass full of red slush. "It's an island smoothie, made from fresh fruit. It looked too good to pass up and you did say something fruity, didn't you?"

"It's perfect," he told her, taking a long sip and sighing with pleasure. "It tastes wonderful. What are you drinking?" he asked, watching her take a long drink before she totally distracted him by licking her lips.

She laughed a little self-consciously. "Tea. But it's a specially brewed tea," she hurried on, hoping she didn't sound too boring.

He laughed at her embarrassment. "Why did you say it like that? There is nothing wrong with drinking tea. It hits the spot on a hot day."

"True," she agreed, taking another sip, "But it doesn't sound very glamorous."

"Who needs glamour?" he wanted to know.

"Not me," she said, using the convenient side table to hold her drink while she began unbuttoning her blouse. She could feel his eyes on her which made her fumble with a couple of buttons, but she was determined to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Slipping the material from her shoulders, she draped it on her chair before settling back in her recliner. When she summoned the courage to look back at Jack, he was draining his drink.

"You're going get brain freeze," she warned, suppressing her laughter.

"Too late," he groaned, pressing his hand to his head. "Why didn't you warn me earlier?"

"Because I didn't know you were going to swig it down in one gulp."

"Oh, well, I was parched. I hope we get to the swimming area soon. I could use a nice, refreshing dip."

"Do you think we're close?"

"I have no idea. Why?" he asked, watching her bite her lip in indecision.

"Because I'm going to need you to help me put sunscreen on my back before I get in the water."


	17. Chapter 17

"O...O...Okay," he stuttered, wiping his palms on his shorts. "Wh...where is it? I'll go ahead and put it on, that way you'll be ready to go when we get there."

She dug her sunscreen out of her bag and handed it over to Jack, swinging her legs over her chair and presenting him with her back. Moving her ponytail to the side, she waited, glancing over her shoulder when he hesitated. "Hey! You going to do this today?" she teased, catching his eye, her smile fading as the world spun for a moment.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately picking up on her momentary distress.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I think the motion of the boat must be messing with my equilibrium. I just don't need to turn my head so fast."

"I've had a lot of compliments in my lifetime," he said with mock conceit, "But I've never been called a head turner."

She laughed with him and reached for her tea, taking another long, satisfying drink. "So, are you going to apply the sunscreen or do I need to find another volunteer?"

"I can manage," he stated confidently, twisting his index finger to indicate she should turn around.

She complied and felt a current of electricity race through her as soon as his fingers made contact with her bare skin. Sighing, she couldn't suppress the small groan that emanated from his touch. "That feels so good," she purred, dropping her head forward and concentrating on the feel of his fingers on her back.

Jack, for his part, made sure he was thorough, covering the exposed skin with the protective lotion several times, enchanted with the small sounds of enjoyment she was making. His imagination ran wild with him, conjuring up all manner of scenes in which he was allowed further exploration, envisioning her responsiveness. Sucking in a ragged breath, he jerked his hands from her back as if they'd been scorched, needing to curb his current train of thought.

Sue turned to thank him, her words catching in her throat at his heated gaze. Reaching for her glass, she found the straw without breaking eye contact with him, watching the way he intently observed her every movement. When he unconsciously moistened his lips, she tilted the glass his way. "Want a drink? It's very refreshing," she offered.

He shook his head, breaking eye contact with her only to jerk violently when she reached out and unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. "Wh...wha...what are you doing?"

She giggled, feeling a bit emboldened by his reaction. "I'm just going to return the favor," she replied innocently. "But I can't do that if your shirt is still on."

"Oh," he murmured weakly, his hand going up to finish the job she had started, knowing he couldn't let her complete the task. "Um, want me to just turn around or would it be better if I lay down?"

"Why don't you lie down and relax. I'll give you a quickie and make sure you're protected at the same time."

"What?!" he barked.

Enjoying the increasingly flustered man before her, she smiled beguilingly. "I said, I'll give you a short massage while I apply the sunscreen. What did you think I was suggesting?"

Watching her closely for a moment, trying to read her current mood, he was baffled. She looked all innocent and chaste but her words were sending a different message. He warily lay down on the lounger, trying to watch her out of the corner of his eye. He saw her rise and heard her quiet "oh" when she swayed momentarily. Quickly flipping to assist her, he instead found himself trapped as she straddled him.

"What'd you do that for? Now I can't put sunscreen on your back," she complained, her brows furrowed.

"I th...thought you were about to f...fall," he gulped. "I was going to catch you."

"I'm fine, Jack, see?" she smiled, raising her hands above her head and wiggling. She laughed when his hands encircled her waist, holding her still. Dropping her hands to his, she tried to reassure him. "I have to be careful when I stand up, but I'm not dizzy now."

"O...Okay," he hissed on an exhale, looking up into her big, hazel eyes. He was intimately aware of their position, wondering how he was going to rectify the situation without embarrassing the both of them. "Um, if you'll stand up, I'll flip back over and you can put the sunscreen on my back."

She smiled winsomely. "Ooorrrrrrr," she suggested, putting a squirt of sunscreen on her index finger and trailing it down his chest, "I can start here. It doesn't matter to me. Which position do you want to start in?" she asked, her finger distractedly tracing patterns on his chest.

He closed his eyes, willing his body not to respond to her innocent explorations. Grabbing her wandering hand, he squeezed it lightly to transfer her attention back to his face. "I think I better let you do my back, since I can't reach it. Let me just turn over and you can work your magic."

"Okay," she readily agreed, putting her hands on his abdomen to stead herself as she stood, her legs on either side of his chair, giving him a small window of opportunity to roll over before she settled back down, wiggling to get comfortable.

He was being exquisitely tortured, her hands strong and sure on his back, her touch light and soothing. She kneaded his tightened muscles and soothed his tense shoulders before trailing her fingers lightly down his spine and up his sides, setting his skin on fire. When she finally slid from her resting place, he felt the loss immediately, already missing her touch.

Turning his head, he watched as she languidly settled back in her chair. When she pulled a piece of ice from her glass and rubbed it over her chest, he couldn't turn away, watching as the solid mass quickly melted into a liquid and raced, pulled by gravity, to the hidden recesses of her body. His eyes widened as she grabbed another piece of ice and slid it across the small gap between her suit before slowly pushing the top higher, exposing more and more skin as she cooled herself down. He could see the muscles of her stomach tighten as they contracted from the cold of the ice, yet she continued. Settling the material under the swell of her breast, she abandoned the ice and lay contentedly, soaking up the sun. He, on the other hand, was in limbo; knowing he should turn away and get a grip on his libido, but utterly unable to do so, captivated by the naïve siren next to him.


	18. Chapter 18

He was wearily sprawled out on the oversized raft, trying to catch his breath. He'd been pushing himself, swimming laps in lieu of running, hoping to erase the seductive images he had of her from the boat. They'd anchored in a sheltered bay, away from the tumultuous water further out and had been offered a variety of different water equipment and activities from which to choose. He'd captured her attention, relating the information that had been given over the loud-speaker only to see her rise excitedly, shimmy out of her skirt and head toward the back of the boat. He was busily absorbing the sight of her in nothing but her swimsuit, his eyes roaming up her impossibly long legs to the gently rounded curves above when she stopped, spun around, and locked her gaze with his. "Come play in the water, Jack," she'd said, crooking her finger at him before turning, pulling her hair out of her ponytail and disappearing over the side. He'd panicked, springing from his chair and rushing to where he'd last seen her, relaxing when he saw her surface in the clear water below, gazing at him expectantly, looking every bit the mermaid enticing him into her world.

Startled out of his revere by a splash of water on his midsection, he lifted his head to see her treading water, a delighted smile on her face. "Are you having fun, Jack?" she asked breathlessly,

He nodded his head, "Are you?"

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed. "The water is so clear. You can see for days and it doesn't hurt to open your eyes. I thought the salt water would burn, but it doesn't."

"That's because it's not the salt that burns your eyes at the beach, it's the sand. Most beaches have sandy bottoms and the wave motion keeps the sand stirred up and mixed with the water. That sand in your eyes is what is so irritating. Here, the bottom is mostly solidified lava, or rock, so there is little or no sand in the water. Since the natural moisture in your eyes is salty, salt water doesn't burn." He stopped, clearing his throat self-consciously as she calmly stared at him. "It's one of those useless tidbits of information I have stored in the recesses of my brain."

"Oh. That's good to know. For a moment there I thought you had morphed into Myles." Waiting for his laughter to subside she held out a hand, "Give me a pull?"

Lithely rolling to his knees, he reached out and easily tugged her up onto the flat surface of the raft. Sitting beside him, she leaned back on her hands, dropping her head back and lifting her face toward the sun, giving Jack an unobstructed view of her swimsuit clad body. His attention followed a droplet of water as it dripped from her hair and rolled haphazardly down the swell of her chest to an invisible destination in the valley between her breasts. Slapping his hands over his eyes, he collapsed back on the soft surface, rolled to his side and splashed some water on his face. Hearing her husky laughter, he turned to look at her.

"Are you hot?"

"Wh...why?"

"You've been sitting in the sun for several minutes and you just splashed water on your face. It's either you're hot or you're sleepy."

"I'm not sleepy," he informed her.

"Oh! Look!" She exclaimed, rolling to her knees and pointing over his side.

"What?" he asked, turning to look only to find himself tumbling into the water. Whirling, he demanded, "What'd you do that for?"

Her smile flirtatious, she spouted, "Because you're cute when you're wet."

"Huh?" he sputtered, his eyes widening at her unexpected statement. "What'd you just say?"

"I said you're all wet," she hedged, laughing and diving over him, swimming toward shore.

She'd made it to where the waves were gently breaking when she felt a hand close over her ankle. Momentary panic set in and she jerked violently, turning swiftly and continuing to struggle until she found herself free. She'd swum a couple of strokes toward the beach when reason kicked in and she stopped and turned back, seeing Jack standing still, no longer following, his look stricken.

"I'm sorry," she urgently murmured, making her way back to him, struggling against the current. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated, watching his head shake, but unable to stop her litany of words. "I should have known it was you but I panicked. I'm sorry," she pled one more time, walking right up to him and throwing her arms around him.

He could feel her heart pounding heavily, no doubt his thoughtlessness striking terror into her after yesterday's trauma. Grateful she'd realized she was not being pursued and had turned, he kept her close, trying to soothe her shaking body. Becoming distracted by the way the gentle waves where rhythmically pushing him against her, he almost missed her softly spoken admission, whispered into the hollow of his neck.

"He wouldn't let me out of the water."

She paused.

He concentrated and waited.

"He was mad because I kept reminding him to look at me when he told me something. That's when he grabbed my face and told me to keep my eyes on him, to quit looking around. That if I'd do that then I wouldn't miss any of his instructions and could stop whining."

She paused again and he felt helpless. He hated the hint of doubt that had crept into her tone. For all her fiery independence, she could sometimes become the little girl of yesteryear, full of uncertainty.

"I tried, Jack. I really tried to follow what he was saying, but too much was going on. I couldn't read him and do what he wanted me to do." Another long pause and a shuddering breath later she continued. "He finally threw his hands up in the air, trapped me between the sail and his body and took us into deeper water. He s...said there were other ways to enjoy a wind board."

Unable to stand the silence any more, he drew his fingertips up her back and tenderly took her face in his hands, tilting it up so she could see him. "Did he hurt you, Sue?"

His eyes were raw with anguish, hurting with her and she knew, hurting because he hadn't been there to protect her. For all the mysteries he was to her, his role of protector wasn't one of them. He'd made no bones about it. He wanted to protect her, Tara and Lucy too, from whatever he could. All the males, even Myles, in their office had the same testosterone ravaged gene. But with her, Jack seemed to take it a little more personally. "Some, but not like you think," she admitted, trying to ease the lines of worry that were evident in his expression. "He managed to get my lifejacket off and, um, was touch...gro...grabbing me before I managed to get away. My swimsuit tore when I rolled for the water. He lunged for me, grabbing at the straps. Thankfully it ripped instead of him being able to pull me back."

It was Jack's turn to shudder as his imagination, fueled by real-life situations, ran wild with a myriad of terrifying scenarios she could have found herself in. He pulled her back to him, tucking her head beneath his chin, willing the violent scenes flashing across his mind to stop.

"Jack, I only have a few bruises," she said, trying to remind him she was okay.

"Where?" He muttered before stepping back and repeating the question where she could see him. "Where?"

Glancing around as if deciding if she should tell him, she made the mistake of once again meeting his tortured gaze. "I saw a couple on my, um, bottom, from where he pinched me. You've seen the ones on my jaw, and um, there's a couple here," she shared, reaching up and slightly sliding the fabric covering one breast to the side, just far enough for him to see the beginning of the tender flesh.

Jack had no control over his actions. He reached out with trembling fingers, lightly touching the darkened skin. Her gasp of surprise brought him back to reality. He was formulating an apology when he felt her hand close over his, holding his in place. He watched her look up and meet his eyes.

"I should be afraid," she said with something akin to wonderment in her voice. Dropping her forehead to his chest, he heard her finish on a sigh, "But I'm not."

Standing still, afraid to move, his heart pounding erratically, he waited on her to lead. He felt her tighten her grip on his hand and was stunned when, instead of removing it, she slid it to more fully cover her, arching into his hand and whispering, "Touch me, Jack."

The material of her suit did nothing to hide her body's response to his touch as he lightly palmed her, his movements slow and tender, restoring her confidence and chasing away her demons. He heard the small noises she was making deep in her throat, sounds of which he was sure she was unaware, but had him clenching his teeth and sucking in air to maintain his control. He moved his free hand from her waist, sliding it up her back to the nape of her neck, urging her head to rest more securely under his chin. He felt her wobbly exhaled breath and knew she was not unaffected. His lips had just nestled against her forehead, his fingers foraging under material, when he heard the horn of the boat and froze.

Lifting her head in complaint when his hand slid from its sensuous ministrations to rest at her waist, she saw him tell her it was time to return to the boat, that the horn had just sounded. "Oh," she whispered, having trouble thinking through the sensual haze she was in. "Oh!" she exclaimed again more forcefully milliseconds later, stepping back, out of his reach. Unable to meet his eyes, the ramifications of what she'd just been doing slammed down on her, swallowing her in mortification. "I...I...I'm sorry. I...I don't know what came over me," she uttered darkly, refusing to look at him. Sidestepping where he still stood, she began to inch her way toward the boat. "Please forgive me. I...I should have never allowed...should have never asked you to do that. I...I'm s...so...sorry."

He tried to respond but she slipped beneath the water, surfacing a few feet away from him and striking out toward the boat. Jack followed, glad for the time and energy it took to return to their craft. His mind raced with the implications of their intimate interlude. She was a heady combination of seductress and innocence and totally oblivious to the effect she had on him. He wasn't sorry that they had ventured into new relationship territory because he had every intention of moving them forward this evening. His concern now was in how she would react back aboard the boat and being able to control himself around her; to take them into the future at a slower pace, one that she could live with.


	19. Chapter 19

He slowed his pace, taking advantage of the fresh-water spray area to wash the salt water away. Toweling off, he watched her slip into her skirt and blouse before sitting with her back to his chair, towel-drying her hair. Having no idea how to bridge the suddenly awkward gap between them, he made his way to her side and sat down, prepared to wait on her lead.

The butterflies dancing in her stomach were testament to his presence. She felt the heat of her renewed color as the personal details of their afternoon replayed in her mind. What had possessed her to ask him to touch her? And she had enjoyed it, had wanted it to continue. What must he think of her? Knowing that prolonging the confrontation only made things more uncomfortable, she slowly turned and faced him.

The torment evident in her expression tugged at his heart. That she was out of her realm of experience was clearly evident and he longed to make things easier on her. When she finally met his gaze, he signed, "**THANK YOU**."

Confusion momentarily replaced her embarrassment. "For what?"

"Thank you for trusting me with the details of what happened yesterday. That you opened up willingly to me means a lot." Taking one of her hands, he clasped it gently, rubbing it softly with his free hand. "And thank you for trusting me, above all others, to try and help you through it. What Scott did yesterday was wrong. It was violent and angry and utterly vicious. You are a wonderful, uniquely special individual, Sue. For you to grant me the opportunity to replace an ugly memory with what I hope is a more memorable one, humbles me."

"You don't think what I did was wrong?" she asked timidly, struggling to keep her eyes on his mouth, desperately wanting to turn and hide. "You aren't dis...**ME DISGUST YOU**?" Her control was too tenuous to continue as she resorted to sign.

Scooting forward and gently framing her face, he smiled into her eyes as he shook his head. "There is no way you could disgust me, Sue. What we shared was private and beautifully intimate and hopefully just a beginning," he admitted, watching her gaze sweep back to his, searching. "I've been waiting for the right time to tell you what's been on my mind, to find out if you share my desires. Now seems like the best moment possible."

"Wh...what do you desire?"

His gaze roamed her delicate features, taking note of the glimmer of hope he saw simmering in her eyes. "Not what...who. I desire you," he told her honestly. "I want more from you than what others have. Friendship, while wonderful, is just not enough. I want certain rights, for you to have certain rights. I want to date you and only you. There is no one else I am remotely interested in. You have captured my attention, my imagination, my heart; I am absolutely smitten with you.

"Wow," she muttered inanely, at a loss for words.

His smile was hopeful. "Was that a 'wow' you feel the same way or a 'wow' you don't know how to let me down?"

"That was a 'wow' I didn't know anyone still used the word smitten," she told him, her face straight, but her eyes twinkling.

"How about I use the word attracted or besotted, bewitched, captivated, charmed, dotty, enchanted, enraptured, entranced, fascinated, fond..."

She laughingly stopped his list of words and shyly whispered, "I do."

Reaching and removing her hand after kissing her palm, he asked, "You do what?"

"I share your desires."


	20. Chapter 20

"Jack!" she exclaimed, looking over his shoulder, her dessert forgotten, "Look!"

He turned to see what had captured her attention, feeling her jostle into him as she moved past him to walk to the railing of the boat. He rose to follow, his eyes more drawn to her silhouette than the beauty that nature had laid out before them. Stepping up behind her, he steadied her slight swaying with a hand to her waist, leaving it there for good measure. "I seem to be having a hard time with the motion of the boat," he heard her say by way of apology.

Bringing his hands up in front of her, he signed, "**NO PROBLEM. I HOLD YOU**."

She glanced over her shoulder, her hair whipping around her face. Laughing, she moved it aside and planted a quick kiss on his jaw. "Thank you," she whispered before turning her attention back to the landscape they were approaching, missing the startled, but pleased, look he shot her.

The boat slowed its speed and dimmed its lights. Floating parallel to the coastline, the passengers had spectacular views of the red hot, molten lava flowing from underground through cracks in the magma, down toward the sea. Plumes of steam could be seen rising on the air currents as the fiery liquid met the cooler waters of the Pacific. The scene was mesmerizing, a testament to the power of nature; its ability to totally destruct but also to create.

Jack eased closer to Sue when he felt her relax against him. Her head fell back against his chest and he heard her sigh of contentment. They'd had a delightful meal, their conversation flowing smoothly. She'd been at ease the entire time, flirting with him and letting her fingers linger on his hand or arm as she relayed a story or watched him tell one of his. There had been no traces of the embarrassment she'd experienced earlier. And now she stood in the circle of his arms, darkness cloaking them with a cape of privacy. He rested his chin on her head, tightened his arms and enjoyed holding her, ignoring the racing of his heartbeat triggered by her nearness.

She had the most delicious fire running through her veins. Her thoughts warred within her between doing what was right and what felt right. Emboldened by his earlier admission and the way he responded to her, she turned within his grasp and lazily raised her gaze to meet his. The fire smoldering deep in his eyes mirrored the one racing through her body, making her feel reckless and powerful, a heady combination new to her, but one she decided she liked.

"What are you up to?" Jack asked, watching her face closely.

"Who says I'm up to anything?" she asked demurely, burrowing her head back under his chin. "Do you want me to be up to something?" she wanted to know, not giving him a chance to respond before planting a series of tiny kisses on the underside of his chin and jaw.

He pulled back and watched her lips form a pouty frown. "Wh...what are you doing?" he asked her, having a bit of trouble catching his breath.

Her frown transformed into a sultry smile as she reached out and gripped his shirt, pulling him closer. "I'm must be doing something wrong if you have to ask. Let me try again."

"Sue, you aren't...," he began before being interrupted by the waitress who had served their dinner.

"I'm sorry, sir," she apologized, "But I wanted to let you know we'll be clearing away the tables and to find out if either of you would like something else to drink."

"Ooooo," Sue said, looking around Jack. "Do you have any more of that slushy orange juice? I had some of that after my swim and I think I'd like that instead of more tea."

"Slushy orange juice?" the waitress asked. "I've only served you the Manhattans."

"Manhattans?" Jack asked, his eyes widening in dawning horror. "You were drinking Manhattans?" he asked Sue, shocked.

"Yeah," she nodded absently, frowning when she swayed just a bit. "I told you they had some kind of special tea. But I really liked the orange stuff I had when I went inside to use the facilities. They had it in a slushy machine where you serve yourself."

"Oh, you mean the Fuzzy Navels," the waitress clarified. "They are good icy cold, aren't they?

"You were drinking Fuzzy Navels too? Sue, I didn't think you liked alcoholic drinks."

She looked incensed. Stepping back, she planted her hands on her hips. "I don't, Jack. You know me better than that. It messes with my equi...equil...it makes me dizzy."

Everything began to fall into place. The amount of alcohol in her first drink, which she'd had on their way to the swimming lagoon, was more than enough to loosen her inhibitions, which he'd witnessed firsthand. Thankfully the amount of ice in the drink had watered it down quite a bit or he was afraid she would have been down and out for the count. The drink she'd had between swimming and their dinner had probably given her a really nice buzz and then the tea she had brought with her to the table, while only sipped, had added to her inebriated state. Sue was drunk!

He thanked the waitress, refusing anything further and turned back to Sue. She was over her anger and smiling alluringly at him, totally oblivious to her predicament. Once again reaching for his shirt, she pulled him toward her and asked, "Now where were we before we were interrupted?"

"We were finding out that you are drunk," he told her lightly, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ears. "You are on an alcohol buzz, feeling pretty good by the looks of things, and totally unaware of what you are doing."

"I know what I'm doing," she countered, sliding her fingers to the buttons on his shirt. She fumbled with the first one only to be stopped by his hands closing over hers.

"Sue," he sighed, keeping her hands within his grasp, "That's not a good idea."

"But you're hot," she declared, only to giggle at her slip. "I mean, you look hot." When that didn't sound any better, she shook her head, wobbling again before trying one more time. "I was trying to cool you off."

"By unbuttoning my shirt?"

"I thought you'd enjoy it," she sulked prettily.

"Trust me," he rasped, digging deep for the patience he needed. "Normally I would enjoy it, but it's not going to help me cool off any."

Sidling back up to him, she wound her arms around his neck and idly let her fingers run through his hair. "Isn't this romantic, Jack? We're out on the ocean, under the full moon, very few people around us," she added, looking around to make sure they were, indeed, alone. "Do you still think it's a lover's moon?" she asked, recalling what he'd said a couple of nights before.

He stared down into her upturned face, her sun-kissed cheeks glowing in the natural light. Her eyes were wide and luminous, hiding nothing. Her hair, having dried naturally in the warm air, hung in loose ringlets, looking windblown and utterly sexy. He wanted nothing more than to take her up on her unspoken invitation and put feet to his feelings, but he knew he'd be taking advantage. She wasn't herself. In fact, he was more than certain that she'd be mortified in the morning, once recollection of the day returned. Her lips on the pulse at his neck jerked him from his musings.

"Sue," he groaned, tangling his fingers in her hair and tugging her head up to look at him. "You've got to stop that. You don't know what you are doing."

She licked her lips, causing him to all but growl in frustration. "I _think_ I was kissing your neck. You taste nice and salty," she told him, once again licking her lips. "Too bad we don't have some whip cream."

"Sue!" he ground out between clenched teeth. "I'm trying to be good here."

"I don't want you to be good," she purred, leaning into him. "I want you to be bad. Or," she corrected with a suggestive giggle, "Be good being bad. It wouldn't hurt you to give me a little kiss, like this," she salaciously informed him, dropping her head to plant a kiss on his chest, where his shirt remained unbuttoned. "Or you could kiss me here," she continued, sliding her lips up his jaw to his ear, teasing the lobe with her tongue. "I'd probably like it if you did this too," she whispered before running her tongue down his neck, pressing closer so that she could feel the vibrations emanating from his chest as she toyed with him. "But I'd like it best," she concluded, "If you'd kiss me here." She used her fingers to tug his chin down, bringing his lips within reach. Moistening her lips, she lifted her head and lightly ran her tongue along his lower lip, using her teeth to gently pull on it, smiling when she felt his hands slide to her waist and grip her tightly.

Jack couldn't stand idly by any longer. He knew she wasn't herself, the alcohol flowing through her dramatically lowering her inhibitions. That, coupled with their romantic surroundings had her acting on every thought that flitted across her mind. When she squirmed provocatively against him, his control snapped and before he knew it, he had her backed up and pinned against the railing of the yacht. Dragging his hands up her body, he framed her face, tilting her head to accept his kiss. He heard her whimper his name and dragged his eyes up to hers, expecting to see a yearning that matched his own. Instead he saw panic written across her face.

"Sue," he soothed, immediately easing his grip, "I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Jack," she whispered shakily, "Go away."

"What? I'm not gonna..."

"Go away," she interrupted frantically, just before she turned and lost the contents of her stomach over the rail.


	21. Chapter 21

**_~Monday~_**

Jack watched as she slowly struggled out of her slumber, studying the play of emotions on her unguarded features. He noticed a shy smile flit across her face and it turned his heart to putty. The endearing blush that followed had him wondering what was going through her mind, what she was remembering, selfishly hoping it had something to do with him.

Her dreams scattered, replaced by a layer of thick fog as she sought to wake fully. Surprised when the slightest movement sent jolts of pain ricocheting around her head, she lay as still as possible; hoping the events of the previous day would come into focus. She risked opening her eyes, praying it would help and instead found herself peering into all-too-familiar brown eyes.

"J...Jack, what are you doing in here?" she asked in a panic, sitting up and instantly regretting the motion. Feeling her stomach churn in protest, she squeezed her eyes shut and laid back gingerly, moaning in the process. "I feel awful," she allowed unnecessarily. "You probably shouldn't be in here, Jack. What if I have a virus? I don't want you getting sick too."

He moved closer to her, waiting on her to once again open her eyes. When she did, he could clearly see confusion gathered in her hazel depths. Giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile, he asked, "What do you remember about yesterday?"

She closed her eyes once more and concentrated. "I remember you waking me up early. You were smiling, all excited," she said softly, gingerly turning her head and chancing another glance at him.

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding. "I was smiling and excited," he confirmed, not revealing it was the kiss he sneaked that had set the tone of the day. "What else?"

"Um," she stalled with a sigh, waiting for the fuzziness to dissipate, "I, fire. I remember fire and we walked through Volcano National Park. You held my hand." She paused and then smiled. "We had lunch in town and you took me shopping. You were acting strangely," she giggled, regretting the movement and putting a hand to her head. "You held my hand some more, telling me it was like leashing Levi."

Jack smiled, making a mental note to hold her hand as often as possible. It wasn't something he thought he'd have to try too hard to remember. Reaching out and running a gentle finger along her forehead, he waited for her to once again look his way. "Do you want me to get you something for your headache?"

She started to shake her head but thought better of it. "No," she whispered.

"Sue?" he called, rolling his eyes at his 'rookie' mistake. Once again reaching out, he stroked her cheek, gaining her attention. "We have to meet Lucy and the rest of the wedding party this morning. It's our first day of activities," he reminded her, watching her grimace.

"I can't go like this," she informed him. "What if I give Lucy this bug?" she asked miserably. "It's bad enough I've probably made you sick."

"Sue, sweetheart, you don't have a virus," he gently enlightened her.

She squinted and watched him carefully. "Did you...did you...um...did you just call me sweetheart?" She watched him nod, a mysterious smile forming on his face. "Why?"

"Why what?" he asked, surprised. At her blush, he blurted, "Why did I call you sweetheart?"

She nodded shyly and waited expectantly.

He pursed his lips, his tongue worrying the inside of his cheek while he pondered his response. "I think I'll let you remember on your own," he finally stated, rising to his feet and offering her a hand. "Come on, get out of bed. Fortunately for you I know just what you need this morning to chase away the headache and the upset stomach."

Sitting up carefully, she softly asked, "But what if I don't?"

"Remember?" At her hesitant nod, he shrugged. "Then I'll see if I can't come up with some way to spark your memory."


	22. Chapter 22

A hand gently waving in front of her face brought her out of her trance-like reflection. Glancing around guiltily, she noticed the grin on Lucy's face and groaned inwardly. She knew her friend would be bursting with questions, especially since she had such a hard time concentrating. This was the third time Lucy's sister had had to gain her attention as the wedding party moved to yet another location on the lawn as the wedding planner 'walked' them through the ceremony. Cutting her eyes toward Jack, her color heightened another notch when he winked at her, indicating he was aware of her addled state. Furrowing her brow agitatedly, she inwardly reprimanded herself and concentrated, determined to not let her mind wander again.

"So?" Lucy asked several minutes later as Mrs. Yamaguchi, the wedding coordinator, made her way to check on the lunch that was to be served on the lanai.

Sue's blank stare spoke volumes. "So...what?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and took Sue's arm, pulling her off to the side for some privacy. "Sooooo..." she exaggerated, "Spill. What happened yesterday with Jack that has him devouring you with his eyes and you staring off into space?"

"I haven't been..." Sue started to deny, only to have her tenacious roommate interrupt.

"Then tell me the order of the bridesmaids," she challenged. When Sue struggled to answer, she changed her question. "Do you walk straight to your spot or pause on the way down the aisle?"

"Walk strai..."

"See?" Lucy squealed, obviously thrilled rather than miffed at her friend's confusion. "You are completely clueless about the ceremony and there has to be a reason." A frown suddenly squelched her enthusiasm. "You and Jack didn't have a fight did you?"

"No," Sue answered, her eyes drifting off into the distance, "At least I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Lucy asked comically. "Have you two never disagreed? Wait! I don't need to ask that question. I've seen you argue. You'd know it if you did."

Sue's eyes filled with unexpected moisture. "That's just it, Luce," she confided miserably, "Parts of yesterday are not quite so clear."

Lucy's mirth turned to concern when she finally registered Sue's distress. "It's okay, honey. Let's go sit down and you can tell me what you do remember. I bet you're just tired and still shaken up about what happened Saturday."

Sue allowed herself to be led to a shaded bench, immediately feeling ashamed. "Luce, I'm sorry. This is the first day of the most exciting week of your life and I'm already causing things to run less than smoothly."

Lucy waved aside her apology. "This is not a problem or even an uneven path. I've been waiting a long time for sloth-man to make a move. If he finally has I want to savor each moment of it."

Sue couldn't help but smile at Lucy's giddiness. Rubbing her head, she tried to focus, recounting for Lucy, in condensed form, what she could remember. "I know we got on that yacht, but from that point forward, things are just muddled."

"Were you nervous about being out on the water?" Lucy questioned. "Maybe you've just blocked that part out. Or," she said, sitting up straighter with an idea, "Did you take some medicine to ward off motion sickness? That stuff knocks me out!"

Sue was shaking her head before Lucy finished. "No. It was a big boat. I wasn't worried about the motion of it. I was excited about the excursion," she admitted shyly. "I remember being a little nervous and a lot hot so I went in search of something refreshing. I know we settled on deck to enjoy some sun. But from there I can barely tell you anything. I just get flashes of scenes."

"What kinds of flashes? Sue?" Lucy laid her hand on her arm, repeating the question. "What kind of flashes?"

"Just bits and pieces; Jack staring, jumping into the water, swimming, ...nothing that makes a whole lot of sense. And I have a nagging headache that makes thinking hurt." She rubbed her temples and looked forlornly at Lucy.

"Sounds to me like you had some kind of drink!" Lucy joked, hoping to lighten her friend's mood. Instead, she saw all color drain out of Sue's face. "Sue?"

"That's it, Luce. I was drunk."

"Jack got you drunk?" she asked incredulously, springing to her feet.

"No."

"No!"

Lucy whirled at the deeper, more adamant response.

Jack's look was thunderous, having heard Lucy's accusation and seeing Sue's stricken look. Keeping his eyes on Sue, he spoke to Lucy. "Lunch is ready. They are waiting on the bride-to-be before serving can begin. Sue and I will be up shortly. You go ahead and get started." He waited for Lucy's departure before addressing Sue.

"We need to talk."


	23. Chapter 23

"You want to talk here or somewhere more private?" He sighed with barely restrained frustration when Sue seemed to retreat within herself, her shoulders curving inwardly as if for protection. Squatting so he could meet her downcast eyes, he surprised her with his question. "Are you upset with me?"

"No," she answered swiftly, unable to hide her confusion with his question. "I thought you were upset with me," she clarified.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it's what your body was saying. Your brows were furrowed, your mouth was all straight with your lips pressed together, and your hands were planted on your hips. That's usually how you look when you are upset."

He chuckled, raking his hand across his face, nodding his head as he acknowledged her words. "You're right. I am upset, but not with you. I'm upset with myself, for letting my male ego rear its ugly head, wanting you to remember, and for not realizing how upset you were at not being able to."

"I'm sorry I ruined our day, Jack. The parts I can remember were incredible. It's the parts I can't remember that have me feeling nervous. I can't imagine what you must be thinking about me."

He stood and straddled the bench where she sat, sitting as closely as he could for their conversation. "No, you can't imagine what all I'm thinking," he agreed, "But I can assure you that it is all good."

"I've pretty much figured out that I got drunk. How can you think anything good about that?"

He nodded. "True. But you did it quite innocently and completely without my knowing it. What does that tell you about my observation skills?"

She laughed at the face he made, appreciating his efforts to downplay her worries. "It tells me that you are on vacation and should be allowed to let those skills rest."

"It tells me that I was totally captivated by my company."

She didn't have a response to his unexpected revelation. Biting her lower lip, hoping to maintain her composure, she searched for something to say, anything to ease the sudden, unnerving tension between them. "Um, so did I make a fool of myself? Or worse yet, embarrass you?"

Reaching out and covering her constantly twisting hands, he squeezed them reassuringly, "No, not at all."

Staring at him, trying to read his expression, she finally asked, "So what aren't you telling me, Hudson?"

He shook his head, unable to hide the small grin on his face. "Whatever do you mean, Miss Thomas?"

"I mean, what aren't you telling me? _Something_ had to have happened."

"Why? So you accidentally got drunk," he shrugged it off, looking out over the water. "Why does something else have to have happened?"

"Because when I woke up this morning, you were there."

"I'm your wake up dog, remember? I have to be in the room to wake you up."

"And you called me Sweetheart."

He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it just as quickly, pursing his lips while he searched for a response.

"See? I knew it! Something did happen." Dropping her head into her hands, she groaned.

Reaching out, he pulled her hands away from her eyes so she could see what he was saying. "You don't have any reason to worry, Sue. We had a good time on the boat trip and I'm more than willing to answer any of your questions, as your memories surface. And they will," he reassured her. "You'll slowly begin to remember everything that happened."

"But do I want to, that's the question," she muttered, heaving a big sigh.

"I want you to," he answered honestly, hiding nothing in his expression. Giving her just a few moments to digest his words, he pulled her from the bench and pointed toward the expansive porch at the back of the hotel where the rest of the wedding party was seated. "We need to get back to the group and see what's on the schedule for the rest of the day." He told her.

Sue started toward the luncheon in progress, relaxing until Jack laced his fingers with hers and uttered one more word...

"Sweetheart."


	24. Chapter 24

Mrs. Yamaguchi consulted her extensive notebook before redirecting her practiced smile toward the group. "I want us to walk through the ceremony one more time today, and then you'll be free for the afternoon."

Sue saw everyone's gaze shift to Crystal and Kyle Redmond, Daryl's sister and brother-in-law, who were both sporting big grins. The others were laughing along with them, leaving Sue lost as to what was said. She turned to Jack when he shifted the arm he'd lazily stretched across her chair to her shoulder, squeezing gently.

"They're excited about having some beach time. Evidently it's been a while since they've been home for a visit," he explained before directing Sue's attention back to the efficient wedding planner.

"Yes, well," Mrs. Yamaguchi smiled over her reading glasses, "You are, of course, free to enjoy time at the beach, but please, keep in mind your bridesmaid dresses and your tan line. You don't want to have unseemly strap marks in the pictures."

Lucy took Sue's arm, walking with her back to the lawn. "Everything okay?"

Sue nodded. "I still don't remember everything, but Jack seems to think I will eventually and he's assured me I didn't do anything to embarrass him."

"Well, darn!" Lucy snorted, earning a swat from her friend. "What? I can't help it. I've been trying to get you and Jack together for so long that it's now second nature to try and read something into everything that happens. I don't know what I'd do if there ever was a time he was obvious in his attentions toward you."

Sue rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Poor, Luce. You should be concentrating on your impending nuptials, not on Jack and me."

"So are you saying there is a Jack and you?" she asked eagerly.

Sue cocked her head and gave Lucy a look her friend could clearly decipher, one that had Lucy holding her hands up in self-defense. "I told you, I can't help myself," she sputtered. "I will, however, make an effort to lay off. At least for today," she winked. "Now, since you weren't paying attention earlier, let me tell you what you need to do in this run-through..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sue tried to keep her pace slow as she walked the imaginary aisle, watching Jack move forward to meet her. She stopped when she saw him mouth the word and waited for him to approach. The groomsmen were to meet the bridesmaids and present them with a lei before escorting them to their spot with the wedding party. Her stomach fluttered at his nearness, hoping she was giving no outward sign of her inner turmoil.

Jack smiled as he watched her take in every detail with her widened eyes, looking adorably like a deer caught in the lights from an oncoming car. Mimicking the motions of placing a string of flowers around her neck, he slowly allowed his hands to gather her hair and pull it up, off her neck.

"W...what are you doing?"

He smiled in satisfaction at her breathless response. "I'm pulling your hair from under the lei. I wouldn't want it to bother you through the ceremony."

"Our hair will be up, Jack," she said, having regained a modicum of coherency. "But thank you for being so thoughtful."

"Pity," he murmured, leaning close, his breath tickling her cheek.

Pulling away slightly, she dropped her eyes and glanced around, before once again asking his intentions.

"It's tradition that after I lei you, I kiss you on each cheek."

"But this is just the rehearsal, Jack. You didn't really place the lei around my neck."

"I know," he winked, "but I want to practice the kissing part."

Before she knew what she was doing, she'd snorted and let her thoughts escape through her lips, "Like you need the practice."

She felt his laughter as he brushed his lips first across one cheek and then more slowly, the other, all laughter dying. Her eyes sought his as he raised his head, images from the day before crashing down on her. Playing out on a slow-motion screen in her head, she remembered their encounter in the waves. Everything was crystal clear, from her fear, to her need to be validated as a woman, her embarrassment, and the consuming desire she'd felt, even as she had fled toward the boat. Moment after moment snapped into sharp focus, including her sudden nausea just as Jack was about to kiss her.

Jack watched, instinctively knowing she'd remembered something. He wasn't sure what until he took her arm, tucking it into the crook of his, and escorted her toward the waiting wedding party. "You lied," he heard her whisper as she avoided his gaze. "I did make a fool of myself."

Taking his place with the groomsmen, the rest of the rehearsal was a blur. His attention was focused on Sue and the need he had to talk to her. A feat that would prove to be easier said than done as she darted away when Mrs. Yamaguchi dismissed their group moments later.


	25. Chapter 25

Jack trailed Sue down the shoreline, careful to keep his distance, allowing her the time she needed to regroup. He'd worried when he saw her detach herself from the touristy beach, unwilling to let her disappear from view. He sank down in the sand and made himself comfortable when she too settled, her gaze automatically drawn to the hypnotizing sea before her. He contented himself with watching her from afar.

He was easily transfixed by her hair, whipped by the ocean breeze. She was oblivious to its ethereal beauty as it danced about her head, swirling in an endless frenzy. He watched her absently pick up fistfuls of sand, gracefully letting them slide out of her palms before bulldozing her fingers back under the cool depths only to repeat the process.

He didn't know how much time had elapsed when he saw her stand. Waiting to see in which direction she would head, he was surprised when she turned and made her way to him, settling beside him, but with her back to the sea so she could easily see his face. "Can I ask you a question?"

His wary expression melted into one of openness. "Anything."

"Why did you kiss me at Callahan and Merced?"

"What? What does that have to do with ..." He stopped when he saw disappointment saturate her eyes. "**SORRY**, " he signed, aggravated with himself. "I told you to ask me anything and then instead of answering, I ask you a question." Seeing her gaze drop, he gently guided her attention back to him and then answered honestly. "I kissed you at Callahan and Merced because I am a cad."

Her brows furrowed. "Did you just say you were a cat?"

He laughed, allowing his posture to relax slightly. Shaking his head he spelled **C-A-D**. "You know a heel, a scoundrel, a charlatan, a fraud, a...a...a hooligan, a coward, an opportunist." He paused, meeting her eyes, reading the merriment sparkling within. "Aren't you going to try and stop me?"

Shaking her head, she smiled at him coyly. "I'm letting you get this off your chest," she informed him as seriously as she could. "They say confession is good for the soul. I'm trying to help."

"Gee, thanks," he grimaced, rolling his eyes, and holding her gaze before letting his expression turn serious. Glancing briefly out to sea before returning his attention to her, he dropped all pretenses. "I couldn't wait a moment longer," he whispered, the raspy timbre of his voice lost to her.

Tilting her head, she asked with some confusion, "Couldn't wait for what?"

"The taste of you," he softly admitted, licking his lips as if he could still experience traces of her there. "The feel of your lips beneath mine," he continued, running a finger along her supple mouth before dropping his hand. "I'd been dreaming about kissing you for so long, using any occasion to touch you that I could, that I leapt at the opportunity I was given."

He watched in confusion as she digested his words, her expression turning pensive, her eyes losing their sparkle. "What did I do wrong?"

Baffled by her question, he asked for enlightenment. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong." Her heightened color and the wariness in her eyes had him continuing, praying he would quickly discover her train of thought. "I was blown away from the moment my lips touched yours. I had so hoped Janice wouldn't walk into that office and find us. That way," he continued when he noticed her piqued interest, "I could have continued kissing you under the ruse of not blowing our cover. If you couldn't tell," he added with a boyish grin, "I was thoroughly enjoying myself."

"You haven't kissed me since." She stated boldly. "And you've had opportunities," she continued, rushing her words in her haste to get them said. "So I assumed I did something wrong." Borrowing a movement from him, she shrugged her shoulders and concentrated on her hands which were currently twisting together nervously in her lap. She didn't return her attention to him until he covered her hands with one of his and squeezed.

"You have no idea how very aware of that fact I am. I've spent many sleepless nights, tossing and turning, berating myself for not giving in to temptation and satisfying my intense desire to kiss you breathless and then kiss you some more."

"So what stopped you?"

"A lot of lame excuses," he admitted with a grimace. "The rule at work, not wanting to mess up our friendship, stubbornness, fear," he finally choked out.

"Fear? The mighty Jack Hudson is afraid to kiss me?" She wrinkled her nose unbelievingly.

"Yeah," he whispered, lifting his free hand to catch some errant strands of hair whipping across her face. "It's extremely humbling to stand on the threshold of forever, to look the woman who fills my dreams in the face, to know that once I kiss her nothing will ever be the same again. Having never felt this way, it frightens me just a bit."

"Me, too," she admitted, pulling one of her hands free to cover his at her cheek.

"I think it's time we conquered our fears, don't you?" he asked huskily, watching her eyes darken as she read his words.

"You still want to kiss me, even after yesterday?"

"It's going to take more than you getting tipsy to curb my desire for you, Sweetheart. And the answer to your question is yes, I still want to kiss you. More so today than yesterday and I desperately wanted to kiss you yesterday."

"I'm sorry I messed up our day."

"Quit apologizing. You didn't mess a thing up. I enjoyed each and every part of the day. Besides, just think of the stories we'll have to tell our grandchildren one day, about how you got drunk and..."

"Jack!" she hissed, glancing around. "I didn't get drunk on purpose. You know that," she argued. "It was an accid..." Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Our grandchildren? Did you say _our_ grandchildren? Are you talking about your grandchildren and my grandchildren or our grandchildren as in yours and mine to...to...t..."

"Together?" he laughed, helping her with the word with which she was having difficulty.

He gave her an enigmatic look. "I think I'll let you think on that for now. I have an idea that my answer may be too much for you. You look kind of overwhelmed," he informed her with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah, well, I guess you could say that."

"How about this, Sue? We start fresh right here so that there are no misunderstandings between us."

"O...okay," she nodded, still not sure exactly what he was meaning.

Noticing her dazed expression, he shifted, his knees pressing against hers as they both sat cross-legged, facing one another. Taking her hands in his, he made sure she was watching before he continued. "I would like for us to officially begin dating. I feel like in most ways we already are, but I'm ready for people to stop speculating and know that we're a couple. They'll have to find some other couple to speculate about," he added with a derisive laugh, sharing a knowing look with her. "I want you to realize that when we go to dinner it's because I want to be with you. I don't want you thinking you're simply a convenient person to have around so I don't have to eat alone. The truth is if I can't eat with you I'd just as soon eat by myself." He paused, encouraged by the hint of a smile teasing the corners of her lips. "I love it when you smile," he said distractedly, reaching up to slide his fingers across her cheek.

He was taken by surprise when she laid her palm against his forehead. Laughing, he grabbed her hand, kissed her palm, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see how high your fever is. What's come over you? You aren't acting like my Jack," she told him, turning a brilliant red when his eyes widened and his smile turned rakish. Realizing what she'd said, she tried to backtrack but he wouldn't let her.

"_Your_ Jack?" he teased playfully, watching her squirm. "It's true, you know," he confirmed, turning serious. "I am yours...for as long as you'll have me."

"Or until you decide that being with me is too much of a chore or burden."

If he hadn't been watching he would have missed her softly spoken avowal. Claiming her chin with his finger, he exerted enough pressure to raise her face to read him. "I've had more than three years to think through a relationship with you and I've done it, from every angle. I know it won't be without its bumps but then every relationship has those. I'm willing to work through any and everything that comes our way."

She regarded him closely for several long seconds, finding his expression open and honest. "It won't be easy," she warned. "Besides the fact that I'm deaf, some people say I'm a bit stubborn," she added, rolling her eyes at his expression of mock horror. Sobering, she added, "We'll have our differences."

"I'm counting on it," he responded quickly, causing her to raise an eyebrow questioningly. "If we have our differences," he explained, "then we'll also have opportunity to make up. That means lots of kissing," he happily informed her, wiggling his eyebrows comically.

Totally flustered by his words and the glint in his eyes, she scrambled to her feet and began brushing at the sand while she grappled for something to say.

"Here, let me help," Jack volunteered solicitously, running his hands lightly aver the curves of her backside and down her legs, thoroughly enjoying his task.

"Uhhhh, I think we should get back. Lucy said something about final fittings for our wedding clothes," she muttered, turning and escaping toward the resort. Stopping, she looked back, finding him standing where she had left him, staring after her. Squelching the butterflies that were dancing in her stomach, she held out an unsteady hand. "Coming?"

His strong hand gripped hers securely, his fingers sliding between hers to embrace each one.

"All the way!" he declared, moving to walk beside her through the soft sand, both now on the same path.


	26. Chapter 26

"So?" Lucy asked, finally cornering Sue in the large dressing area.

"You look amazing," Sue complimented her sincerely. "You're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen."

Lucy gave an unlady-like snort, rolling her eyes for good measure. "That's not what I was talking about and you know it. Your cheeks are a very becoming pink that has nothing to do with the sun and your eyes are dancing. And," she continued when she thought Sue was about to speak, "Jack's been wandering over here from next door where the guys are being fitted, hoping for a glimpse of you. So I repeat, so?"

Sue dipped her head, biting her lip to keep her smile in check. "Jack and I talked."

"Talked? Just talked? Surely you did more than that! You two talk all the time!"

Sue shook her head, smiling at her friend's obvious disappointment. Taking pity on her, she leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "Ask me again tomorrow. My answer might be different."

"What?" she screeched, brightening immediately. "Why? How? When? What do you mean? Details! I need details," she bemoaned good-naturedly, waving off the attendant who was trying to get her attention.

"Lucy, I think Kim is trying to do her job," Sue intervened, casting the harried employee a sympathetic look. "You don't want to get her in trouble do you?"

Stamping her foot in a show of aggravation, she signed "**YOU. ME. LATER. TALK**." before giving herself over to the hovering assistant, allowing the young woman to lead her to the center of the staging area.

After Lucy was positioned, the bridesmaids were placed one by one and the lights dimmed to simulate twilight before the curtains were lifted to reveal floor to ceiling mirrors, giving the bride a panoramic view of herself and her wedding attendants. Tears misted her eyes as she turned to make sure Sue could read her as she addressed everyone. "This is really happening, isn't it? You all look so beautiful," she whispered, turning back to the mirrors to take them all in.

"You have excellent taste, Miss Dodson," Natasha, the boutique owner complimented. "The color you have chosen is exquisite and looks exceptional on each member of your wedding party."

"Thank you," Lucy responded. "It matches my favorite flower, the hibiscus. I've always loved the deep red ones. When Daryl and I decided to marry here on the island I knew it would be the perfect color for the attendants to wear. Their leis will contrast nicely in a golden yellow color with reddish highlights."

"It's going to be lovely," the woman assured her. "And you have such a stunning wedding party," she added. "Might I be presumptuous and ask a favor?"

"Sure," Lucy nodded. "Ask away."

"I'm planning a new brochure and web page for my boutique as well as the clothing line I am launching. I would love to have my photographer take some pictures of you and your wedding party. I might use one or two if they turn out as good as I think they will. Of course I'd get their consent before publishing anything. I can have my photographer here this evening."

"Really?" Lucy squealed. "I've always wanted to be a model," she giggled. "But I don't want Daryl to see me in my dress before the wedding."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. We'll have several different outfits from which to choose.

"Sounds like fun. We're in," she declared excitedly.


	27. Chapter 27

He was tired of being fluffed, patted, and sprayed and more than a little impatient. There were too many people fussing over him. He thought he was being a good sport in filling in for the good-for-nothing former groomsman but posing for a boutique brochure? He had a good mind to seek out Lucy and let her know exactly how he felt...until he saw Sue. She looked adorable in her oversized robe and completely overwhelmed. He smiled as he brushed aside the woman working on his hair and made his way toward her, Lucy all but forgotten.

"It's a good thing Lucy isn't around right now," Sue muttered, wrapping her arms around her waist self-consciously. "I don't remember her asking me if I wanted to do this. I thought we were going to have a free afternoon. Can we just change and leave?" she pleaded, finally glancing up to meet Jack's gaze.

"Leave? Did you say leave?" Natasha asked, making her way toward the couple. "You can't leave. This photo shoot is going to be fabulous," she promised. "Come; let's go down to the water's edge. The photographer is waiting."

Moments later, they found themselves in the midst of a busy crew with several people barking out orders. Sue glanced around, becoming more and more uncomfortable, before turning to Jack and imploring once again to leave. Capturing a hand in his, he raised his other to his mouth and gave what Sue guessed to be a sharp whistle, instantly stilling the surprised workers.

"I need you all to quit shouting out orders like we are professionals and understand what you are saying. We aren't and we don't. And you all should be aware of the fact that Miss Thomas is deaf. She reads lips very well if she can see you. Anything you need to relay to her for this shoot should be told to me and I will pass on the message." He shifted his eyes back to Sue, pleased to see a glimmer of relief reflected there. Making the R hand shape, he moved it to the side, a question on his face.

"I'm _ready_ to leave," she countered, watching him snort with laughter at her one track mind. "And what about you?" she questioned, accusation in her tone.

"What about me?"

"I didn't think this would be something that you would enjoy," she said, waving her hands around, indicating their surroundings. "Why did you agree to this?"

"I agreed because I thought you agreed," he told her, rubbing the back of his neck. "No way I'm going let you take these kinds of pictures with anyone else."

"Really?" The question escaping her lips before she could stop it. She blushed and looked away, totally disarmed by the possessive glint in his eyes. Feeling a gentle tap on her nose, she looked back, focusing on his lips.

"Really!" he confirmed, stepping closer and running his hands down the lapels of her robe until he reached the sash. "They want our robes," he explained when she made to take a step back. "It's picture time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His heartbeat was erratic, hammering against his chest. He was having a difficult time listening to the photographer, much less relaying his instructions to Sue. How he thought they'd breeze through this, he didn't know. She'd stolen his breath when her robe slid away to reveal a glimmering white swimsuit that looked as if it had been made especially for her. She was modestly covered, but parts of the suit gave a different illusion. She was currently standing less than a breath away, her hands gripping his waist as she struggled to remain still. His hands were loosely cupping her face as the camera clicked out a steady rhythm.

She was concentrating on breathing, making sure she didn't collapse at Jack's feet. His nearness was throwing her off kilter, chasing away any consciousness of the crew hovering in the background and zeroing in on him. His breath was tickling her cheek and his scent was wrapping her in a cocoon of awareness. She barely restrained a groan of protest when he lifted his head and began to speak. "He...uh...the photographer...wants you to put your hands on my chest and lean into me for a kiss. We're to um, freeze with our lips hovering inches apart."

Sue nodded her understanding. Taking a much needed breath of air, she glanced around, hoping her color would quickly return to normal.

"Sue?" Jack asked after leaning over into her line of vision. "Is everything okay?" He glanced from her to the photographer and back.

"Oh, yeah," she assured him, guiltily glancing at the man waiting to take their picture. "I was just um, just...yeah, everything is fine," she repeated, running her hands up Jack's muscled torso from where they rested on his waist. Gazing at her hands resting on his sculpted chest, she stymied a shiver and steeled herself to meet his eyes. She was drawn inexorably closer by the desire she saw swirling in their depths, her mouth absently parting as she leaned toward him, yearning for what she could not have. Lowering her lashes, she stared not at his eyes, but at his lips.

"Excellent. Hot. Smokin'," Jack heard the encouraging words in the recess of his consciousness as he held her chin up towards him, his universe spiraling in on the woman within his embrace. "You two are setting the camera ablaze. Natasha, darling, you won't be able to keep your swim line in stock." Letting the conversation fade completely, his eyes roamed her delicate features, recommitting each element to memory, choosing the path he wanted his lips to follow when the opportunity presented itself, before settling on her lips. Her full, parted mouth was too much of a temptation and he leaned in to satisfy his longing just as he was slapped on the back, startling his attention away from Sue.

"Great! Give me 5 to change my lens and lighting, and we'll take some more. Sally," Nate, the photographer, bellowed, turning from Jack, "Get them seated. We'll start again in 5."


	28. Chapter 28

Shifting into observation mode, he noted the way she had her arms wrapped around her waist, effectively shielding herself from him. She was walking beside him back to the staging area but was being careful not to touch him. She wouldn't meet his eyes. He was doing his best to keep up an animated conversation but she would only lift her gaze far enough to read what he was saying and then drop it again to eagerly look at nothing in particular.

Stepping in front of her, he snaked his hands around her waist, trapping her against him and causing her head to pop up in surprise. "Talk to me," he implored, surprised to see the confusion in her eyes before the shutters came down, hiding her feelings.

"It's nothing," she dismissed, trying to move around him but finding her way blocked. "Jack, we need to change," she tried to remind him, looking pointedly at the tents that had been set up as dressing rooms.

"We don't need to do anything until we fix whatever it is that is coming between us. I apologize for being dense, but when we began with the pictures, all was well. And now, all is not well. What happened? What did I miss?" He waited, his stomach knotting when she stood rooted to the spot, obviously wrestling with what, if anything, to say.

"I'm just being silly." Shaking her head, she squared her shoulders determinedly. "Forget it. I'm okay, or I will be. I promise."

He wouldn't waver. "Humor me."

"Jack," she began with a surrendering sigh.

She was unprepared when he swept her off her feet and carried her past the temporary tents to a secluded cabana on the hotel's lawn. Setting her down gently, he beckoned her to stay while he turned on the gas torches for light. Kneeling before her, he gently took her hands in his. "You can tell me anything, Sue."

She was torn. He was Jack, her best friend, one who would support unconditionally. He was also Jack, the man she loved, the one with more experience in his little finger than she had accumulated her entire life. He was waiting patiently and deserved her complete honesty. "That, um, photo shoot was...was..."

"We don't have to do any more, Sue. I'll let Lucy know that we're through playing dress up." He hoped his words would ease the worried furl of her brow.

Her genuine smile somewhat eased the knot in his stomach even as her words surprised him. "That isn't the problem, Jack, but thank you for the suggestion."

"Then tell me the problem. Let me fix it."

His sincerity was her undoing. "Jack, earlier, on the beach, you said we'd take things slow, and that was good. Then, during the photo shoot, we were close and there were people around, and the way you looked at me, the way you held me..."

"Sue, I'm sorry," he interrupted, misunderstanding her words. "You don't have to be afraid."

"But I am," she exclaimed, reaching out and cupping his face. "I am afraid. But not of you, of me, Jack." Removing her hands and plunging them deep into the pockets of her robe, she tried to explain. "I got totally caught up in what we were doing out there. I forgot all about the people around us, that so many were watching. All I could think about was how badly I wanted you to kiss me." Feeling her cheeks heat up, she covered them with her hands. "How awful is that?"

Jack had to momentarily duck his head so she would not see his smile at her stricken expression. He did not want to make light of the situation but his relief that there was not a real problem was enormous. "I don't think that's awful at all," he finally conceded when he realized she expected a response.

"Jack," she huffed, standing and assuming an incredulous stance. "How can you say that? I...I...I normally don't react this way. I'm normally in full control of myself, except around you."

Standing slowly like a cat stalking its prey, he eased his arms around her waist and unhurriedly pulled her to him. Raking his gaze possessively over her face he did nothing to mask his satisfaction. "Good. I'd hate to think I'm the only one feeling that way." He didn't miss the rolling of her eyes as he settled her more comfortably against him. "What? You don't believe me?"

"I think it's a nice thing for you to say and you are sweet to try and make me feel comfortable, but come on, Jack. We both know your experience far outdistances mine."

"Experience, or lack thereof, has nothing to do with chemistry." Pulling one of her hands to rest above his heart, he challenged, "Feel that?"

She nodded. "It's beating rather fast. Are you okay? Do you need your medication?"

He chuckled. "No, it's because of you. My heart is beating rapidly because I've got you in my arms. And if I do this," he murmured, leaning closer and nuzzling her cheek, "It..."

"It beats faster. I do that to you?" she asked in wonderment? "Really?"

"And so much more," he avowed.

Following her instincts, she kept her hand firmly in place on his chest while she nestled into the aromatic niche between his neck and chest, thrilling to his increased heartbeat. Emboldened by his reaction to her exploratory forays, she closed her eyes and let her lips begin traveling where they may, forgetting her experiment along the way.


	29. Chapter 29

Jack intended to let Sue lead the way, allowing the tender roots of her inexperience to anchor in the haven of his arms. He planned to slowly build her confidence, anticipating the privilege of watching her bloom under his support. His goal was to stay still throughout her exquisite torture save for the necessary shift in his stance from time to time. He was quite proud of his control until he realized that her back was now against the cabana wall, his fingers were tangled in her suddenly loosely flowing hair and the cumbersome robe she had been wearing was pooled at her feet. His shirt was unbuttoned and her teeth were busily scoring a path along his collarbone. When a gentle tug of her hair had her nestling closer, he clasped her head, asserting enough pressure to make her look up.

Her disheveled hair and slumberous eyes were his undoing. "I tried," he desperately whispered before cutting off her questioning reply by settling his lips on hers.

His lips almost hovered, so light was their pressure. She trembled from the wave of sensations his infinitely simple contact created. She could not keep her eyes from opening in surprise as his tongue slowly foraged the fullness of her lips, refusing to slip inside and completely satisfy her growing hunger. Her eyes locked with his as he continued with his deliberate seduction which now encompassed all of her senses. She watched him watch her, his tempestuous eyes communicating in the most elemental of ways that he was impassioned about what he was doing.

His unwavering gaze seemed to electrify her strained nerve endings, causing her to forget her inhibitions and focus only on the moment. No longer satisfied with being a passive participant, she pulled her head away and roughly breathed his name. It was both a reprimand and a plea and one she did not wait for him to contemplate. Leaning into the firmness of his body, enjoying the differences between them, she raised her lips and hungrily fastened them on his, hoping that that was enough to move him in a more satisfactory direction.

It was. Her actions freed him of the last vestiges of restraint. His arms clamped around her, trapping her in place as he staked his claim on her mouth. He used his tongue and teeth in tandem to draw out her pleasure, leaving her in no doubt that she was being thoroughly and expertly kissed. She mimicked his actions, learning quickly what he preferred, what made his chest vibrate beneath her fingers.

Their hands began to roam as their lips continued their titillating dance. Firm, muscular flesh and soft, inviting curves were explored without restraint in their frenzy to get closer. Each kiss, every touch fueled the raging fire that threatened to consume them where they stood.

Greedy for more and ready to take what was his, he swept her off her feet and laid her on the floor of their hide-a-way, kneeling above her, drinking in her earthy beauty. His chest rose and fell furiously as he wrestled for his breath. The sight of her parted, voluptuous lips and her own struggle for air had him closing the distance between them, his intent clear.

Sue's eyes widened at the raw desire she read in his gaze while she marveled at her own voracity**, **sparked to life by the first touch of his lips. Drawing in a deep, anticipatory breath as he drew closer, she watched him stiffen before uttering a derogatory remark as he closed his eyes in frustration.

"**L-U-C-Y**," he spelled before holding his finger in front of his lips indicating she should remain quiet. "**Try find you. Me**." He twisted and sat beside her, grabbing her hand and maintaining their connection. Moments later he felt her sit up, reclaiming her hand so she could tame her wildly tousled hair.

"I prefer it messy," he whispered, knowing she could read him. "At least when it's me that makes the mess." His eyes once again flashed their desire.

She ducked her head shyly. "Me too."

Smiling goofily at her embarrassed admission, he couldn't help but tease her with a bit of male satisfaction. "You like it when I mess up your hair?"

"It can be quite...enjoyable," she admitted. "But I was referring to yours. It's," but instead of finishing her thought orally, she signed it.

"I didn't get that. What'd you sign?"

"You'll have to guess," she announced, lithely rising to her feet and reaching for her forgotten robe. "We need to get back. Lucy will keep searching until she finds us."

He nodded in agreement, slipping into his shirt and working on the buttons. "Cute?" he wanted to know. "Is that what you signed?" When she shook her head, he continued with his guesses. "Adorable? Cool? Manly?" As she continued to shake her head, he frowned. "Dumb? Silly? Ugly? Come on, Sue. You can't leave me hanging."

Rolling her eyes and smiling indulgently at his pitiful expression, she paused at the door and repeated the sign. "Sexy," she whispered before exiting, leaving him to puff out his chest and strut cockily behind her, enjoying the view immensely.


	30. Chapter 30

Jack slowed his steps as they neared the door of their suite, reluctant to see the night end. He rubbed his thumb across the palm of the hand he held, breathing deeply when her fingers involuntarily tightened around his. "Did Lucy give you a hard time?"

She answered with a small shake of her head. "Surprisingly, no. She was too busy apologizing for what she called my 'horrendously horrible Hawaiian happening.' At least that is what she said she said after I gave up reading her."

"Apologizing?"

Rolling her eyes, Sue gave a slight shrug. "She was saying that tonight should never have been, that we didn't come here for this, that I had been pushed into something I wasn't ready for. I didn't catch everything, but that was the gist of it."

"That doesn't make any sense." His facial expression mirrored the surprise in his tone.

"It's just Lucy going all protective on me." Her look was warm. "It seems to be happening in my life quite a bit lately."

Ignoring her light-hearted jab, he shook his head. "She must be under a lot of stress. I would have guessed that Lucy would be over the top with what happened tonight."

"She knows I'm not fond of being the center of attention," Sue gently reminded him.

His eyes flashed as his hands settled on her hips. He was pushing her gently toward the door, his body nestling closely to hers when she could go no further. "You weren't complaining earlier," he stated with male confidence.

"Would it have done any good to complain? Would that have changed anything? Besides, I told you that I, uh, got caught up in the moment." Her hands traveled to his chest and lodged there as she absently toyed with a button.

"I don't understand," he admitted, letting go of her and pacing a couple of steps before returning to stand in front of her. "Did I scare you? Did I hurt you? I know that I was pretty far gone, but I would have stopped if you had asked." He watched confusion cloud her eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

He countered. "What are you talking about?"

"Lucy, apologizing for the photo shoot. She thinks that's why I disappeared for a while and why I, uh, seemed distracted when I returned. What did you think I was talking about?"

He dropped his eyes and mumbled something unintelligible. The tables were turned once again when he felt her finger lifting his chin. "You thought I was talking about our, um, our..."

"Making out?" he supplied for her, the twinkle returning to his eyes. She nodded her head, struggling not to give into the shyness that threatened to overtake her.

"Yes, our **MAKING OUT**," she agreed, forming the phrase in sign rather than speaking. "As far as I know, Lucy doesn't know."

Tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear, his hand then traveled down the length of her torso before snaking behind her back to be joined with his other hand as he pulled her to him. "Are you going to tell her?"

"Not unless she asks." Her head fell forward on a sigh, "And I'm sure she will." She felt his laughter from where her forehead rested on his chest. "It isn't funny," she mumbled without looking up. "She'll grill me about every little detail. I'll either end up revealing things I don't necessarily want her to know or I'll hurt her feelings by not telling her enough. It's a no win situation," she added after finally lifting her head. "You have no idea what it was like after the Callahan and Merced case. My eyes were blurry and my head was throbbing by the time she finally ended her inquisition."

He hugged her closer, his hands dropping to the gentle indention beneath her waist. "I'll protect you. And if she catches you away from me, then I promise to kiss whatever hurts until it feels better. If she talks so much you can't focus any more, then I'll run my lips across your eyelids, like this." He did exactly what he promised with infinite care, making sure his ministrations were gentle and soothing. When she finally dragged her eyes open once again, he continued. "And if your head starts to throb, I'll start at one temple and kiss my way around to the other." His lips followed the charted path as his hands stroked the sensitive skin of her graceful neck. As his hands tenderly migrated upwards to softly tangle in her hair, his mouth ventured south, across the smoothness of one cheek to lovingly tease her lips into an exotic dance. He was in no rush as he thoroughly canvassed the soft flesh beneath his, enjoying the faint noises she made in the back of her throat with each nip of his teeth or swipe of his tongue.

His hold on her changed when she stood on tiptoe to wrap her arms around his neck, her curves brushing against his chest as she moved closer and angled her head, enticing him to deepen their connection. His hands settled beneath her raised arms, holding her still while he accepted her primal invitation, all vestiges of relaxation gone. He demanded a response she willingly gave, his thumbs daringly caressing the outer mounds of flesh upon which they rested while he pushed her into the door to absorb her body's responding shudder with his.

It wasn't a far reach for his wallet and the key card to their room, but it seemed to take an inordinate amount of time for him to maneuver them so he could unlock the door and usher them into the privacy of their suite. The door opened with a quiet whoosh, the air-conditioned air sweeping over them.

Sue froze. Her eyes popped open as she frantically looked around, her brain finally getting through her passion-induced fog. She observed his heaving chest and red, parted lips before daring to meet his eyes. They were nearly black in their intensity, the wildness of them thrilling despite her growing reserve. Gnawing on her bottom lip indecisively, she swayed toward him before stepping back and declaring, "I can't go in there with you."

And then she fled.


	31. Chapter 31

**_~Tuesday~_**

He lay on the bed, struggling to keep his eyes open. It had been a long, fun-filled day after their late night in the lobby. She had fled there after announcing she couldn't enter their suite with him. Of course he had followed her, surprised when she planted herself in the middle of the sprawling, brightly lit atrium. His heart had constricted at her obvious misery.

_"__I can't trust myself in that room with you, Jack. You kiss me and I can't think. I can only feel. And I want to feel more. I don't ever want to stop."_ She had covered her cheeks with her hands in mortification until she had seen his broad grin. _"What are you grinning about? This isn't funny, Jack. I can't get another room, they're all booked. I can't tell Lucy because she'll invite me to stay with her, and she needs her privacy before her wedding. Besides, I don't know that I could stand being locked in a room with her knowing that she knows I'm there because I can't control myself around you. Stop laughing!"_ she demanded with a swat to his shoulder. And then she had totally confounded him by bursting into tears.

He had held her close while she cried, rocking her within his embrace and whispering words of comfort, knowing she could feel them against her brow and 'hear' them with her heart. Once she had gained her composure he set her away from him and apologized. Then he had explained his smile, confessing that it was one of relief, that he had been feeling the same overwhelming feelings as she. He had taken her aback when he admitted to her that he was as inexperienced as she in the ways of the heart, explaining that his dalliances with other women had been superficial and paled in comparison with the consuming emotions he felt for her. He faltered when he divulged that he could no longer lead them but that they would have to walk side-by-side into the future but he was adamant in his promise that he would respect her convictions and that he would cling to them also, no matter the temptation they faced.

He shifted in the bed, taking a deep breath before twisting his nose in disgust. The current smells assaulting his senses making him cringe. His smile returned, however, when he once again allowed his mind to drift to the previous evening. She had been cuddled in his arms on a lobby sofa, secure in the fact that they wouldn't let themselves get carried away in such a public place. The ocean breeze drifted through the open-air expanse, teasing their senses with a delicious scent. _"Plumeria," _she had explained without lifting her head from its resting place beneath his chin_. "It grows wild here and smells wonderful. I'd love to take bunches of it back and plant around the apartment but I know they wouldn't live indoors."_.

He had decided then and there to fill their suite with the fragrant plant, wanting to transfer the dreamy quality of her voice to her expression. He began forming a plan even as he walked her back to their room, kissing her goodnight before opening the door and letting her precede him into their suite. They had agreed that while they were in the room they would keep their distance from each other, leaving their private moments for another location where they would be less inclined to allow themselves to be swept away by their explosive passion.

Tuesday morning had dawned beautifully, with Sue awakening before the alarm. She was dressed and ready for the day by the time he rolled off the couch and shuffled to her door to act as her alarm. She had smiled shyly at him, pecking him on the cheek before hastily moving toward the door with the promise of waiting for him on the large veranda where breakfast was served. They had eaten with Lucy and Daryl before spending an enjoyable morning exploring the island via all-terrain vehicles. Sue had opted to ride with Jack so she could concentrate on enjoying the view. He could remember little about the scenery or the information their guide had imparted on them. His memories leaned more toward the way Sue felt pressed against him and the way her fingers made him tremble each time she brushed her hand down his arm or across his chest to gain his attention to point at something she had spotted.

After a late lunch the group once again rehearsed for the wedding ceremony. Everything was going smoothly when Jack put his plan in action. On the second run through of the ceremony, he had swept Sue into his arms, dipping her deeply when he met her halfway up the aisle. He bent and captured her lips in a lusty kiss that had her readily responding and Lucy squealing. Satisfied that he had secured himself a couple of hours alone, he waved as Lucy abruptly ended the rehearsal and dragged a resigned Sue behind her toward the beach.

The money he had paid the young teenage son of their ATV guide to harvest the plumeria in the wild had been well worth it as he surveyed the numerous plants and blossoms that had been delivered. He had immediately set to work filling every possible empty space with the brightly colored fragrant flower, his anticipation of Sue's reaction growing.

It wasn't until he had everything placed that he noticed the beginnings of a problem. Not knowing what to do, he had called the front desk to ask their advice and before he knew what was happening, he had found himself in his current state, waiting on Sue. She would definitely be surprised, just not the way he had planned.


	32. Chapter 32

It was the second time within an hour that she was in tears and it was his fault. "Please don't cry, Sue. This is supposed to make you happy."

"I am happy," she countered, her eyes filling with tears once again as her gaze slid around the room. "You did such an amazing thing for me and look what happened to you."

"This?" he queried, holding up both hands now wrapped in gauze. "This is just a minor inconvenience so no more crying. You are supposed to be smiling."

"Do you know how scared I was when the hotel manager found Lucy and me on the beach? He told me you had been taken to the emergency room. I thought it was your heart. We couldn't get there fast enough." She clamped down on her lip to keep it from trembling. "When I walked in your room to find you lying in bed, your eyes closed..."

"Sue?" He used one wrapped hand to gently urge her head up. "I'm fine. I've had an allergic reaction to the sap of a plant. The doctor is going to take another look at my hands tomorrow and probably take the bandages off. By the wedding, I'll be good as new."

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, sighing. "I know. I understood what the doctor told me." Tilting her head back she offered him the only smile she could muster. "Thank you for the flowers, Jack. They truly are beautiful."

"Care to thank me like a proper girlfriend?" His challenge was accompanied by a comical wag of his eyebrows. He puckered his lips, closed his eyes, and waited.

She giggled at his antics, but stood on tiptoe to deliver a chaste kiss before stepping back quickly. When he sent her a mock scowl, she batted her eyelashes at him. "You did say 'like a proper girlfriend.' I'd say that was proper."

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, he tried to pull her close only to wince.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You need to take your pain medication." She pulled from his arms and busied herself finding his prescription in her purse. She opened a bottle of water and approached him. "Open up."

He did as he was told, dutifully swallowing the pills with the water she held to his lips, snorting when he had them swallowed. "I guess I'm going be down for the count in a little while if that is anything like what they gave me in the emergency room."

She nodded, biting back a smile. "I think it is even more powerful, if I read the doctor correctly. Plus he gave you something to help you sleep since he knew you would be uncomfortable tonight."

"Then we better get started," he informed her, heading toward the bedroom door.

She stood where he left her. "Started with what?"

"I'm filthy and I smell like a hospital," he informed her, holding up his hands. "I can't do anything on my own with Q-tips for hands. I need you to help me."

"Oh," she nodded, taking a tentative step toward where he was waiting. "You need me to get your clothes for you."

"In a minute. But first I need your help getting out of these clothes and into the shower."

"But...but...but you can't get your bandages wet," she choked.

"I know," he answered patiently, an impish gleam appearing in his eyes. "That's why you'll need to shower with me….to be my hands, of course."


	33. Chapter 33

She slowly followed him into the bathroom, dimming the lights because it somehow seemed appropriate. Funny how only days before the room had seemed expansive yet intimate now seemed more descriptive. Shoving down her wayward thoughts, she struggled to remain focused on the task at hand. Jack needed her help and that was what she was going to provide.

Stepping into the glass-encased shower, she turned on the multiple sprays of the vertical spa making sure the temperature was comfortable before retreating. She hoped the smile she directed at Jack as she approached him was one of encouragement and showed nothing of the turmoil churning within her. Her sweaty palms found little relief on the fabric of her shorts before she lifted her hands to work the buttons of his shirt. Careful of his injured hands, she slid the fabric gently off his shoulders, guiding it down each arm to slip harmlessly to the floor. She reached for the button of his shorts, nestled against the firm flesh of his stomach, hesitating when she felt those muscles tense. She chanced a glance at his face, finding his eyes tightly closed and the muscles of his jaw rhythmically clenching and unclenching.

She abandoned her task to reach for one of the complimentary robes provided by the hotel. Circling behind him, she draped the fabric across his shoulders and down his body affording him a modicum of privacy before reaching around him to hook her thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and boxers to slowly lower them to the floor. Giving him a gentle nudge toward the shower, she busied herself with putting away his dirty clothes and gathering what was left of her courage. Taking a deep, steadying breath, she turned toward the shower and faltered, unprepared for what she saw.

He stood between the gyrating streams of the specialty shower, his back to her. His arms were raised allowing his bandaged hands to remain dry. His head was bent forward, slowly rolling from side to side in an obvious attempt to loosen his tightening muscles. Drawn to a single bead of water, she watched in fascination as it traveled from his shoulder down his well-defined back, following an unseen path. The droplet rolled onto the lighter skin beneath his waist, and along the firm contours untouched by the sun. Uninterrupted, the trickle of water raced down the length of one of his muscular legs before joining the other millions of globules swirling down the drain. Slowly returning her gaze up the length of his body, she felt a flurry of something deep and unknown in the pit of her stomach. Unsettled, she began to back away, intent on finding someone else to help Jack, and then he twisted his head to look her way and she was lost.

She stepped forward and into the open doors of the shower fully clothed. Nudging his head under the main shower stream, she poured some of his shampoo into her hand and waited. Her fingers delved into his hair, massaging his scalp while she worked up a cleansing lather. She gently guided his head back under the spray, using her hands to rid his thick hair of any remaining shampoo. Taking a washcloth, she rubbed vigorously on the soap bar until she had frothy bubbles oozing from the fabric. Starting at his shoulder, she thoroughly scrubbed his back and beyond, her touch becoming more and more intimate as she progressed.

She stepped closer to him, the bar of soap in one hand and the washcloth in the other. Reaching around to his chest, she used her hands alternately to first administer the soap and then to wipe it clean. Laying her head against his shoulder, she struggled to continue, her confidence fading quickly.

Sucking in a deep breath, she was overcome with his familiar scent as it swirled around her with the shower mist. Closing her eyes she lightly kissed the skin under her lips, feeling the shudder that rippled through his body at her touch, surprised to find him turning within the circle of her arms. Lifting her head to question him, her lips were instantly captured by his in a soul-searing kiss.

She shivered as he raised his head, her body reacting not only to his touch but to the elemental desire she saw flashing in his eyes. She ran her hands up his arms, grabbing his elbows to help keep his hands elevated while he used his body to urge her under the cascading water. She was mesmerized by the way his gaze deepened as he surveyed the clinging material of her t-shirt. His expression mirrored the need knifing through her.

Their lips met hungrily, each straining to get closer, the water pouring around them adding to their excitement. She nipped at his jaw when he broke the kiss, his chest heaving in time with hers, both starved for oxygen. Scoring a path to his ear, she used her tongue to tease his lobe before taking it between her lips to worry. She was rewarded by his body pressing hers against the slate wall, his reaction to her unmistakable. Her hands slid down to his chest while his elbows rested on her shoulders and his mouth feasted on hers ravenously.

She felt his body trembling as he shifted his attention to her forehead where he intermittently deposited soothing kisses while allowing their breathing to calm. She met his gaze steadily, reading both yearning and exhaustion in their chocolaty depths. Ducking under his arm, she fled from the first emotion and catered to the second. Hastily turning off the water, she grabbed the oversized towel she had left within reach and dried his back before wrapping it around his waist. She used a second towel to dry his arms, allowing him to stiffly lower them to their normal position before she turned her attention to drying his hair.

Only when he stepped into the boxers she was holding for him did she remove the towel from around his waist. After he moved into the bedroom she allowed herself to finally react. She sat on the vanity bench, put her head between her legs, and struggled to regain her composure.


	34. Chapter 34

She could not stifle the giggle that bubbled to the surface when she exited the bathroom several minutes later. She had changed into dry clothes and dried her hair in an effort to return to normalcy. Expecting to find him in bed, she instead discovered him sitting in the high-backed chair in the corner of her room, his head lolling from side to side as he fought to stay awake. He opened his eyes when she softly touched his arm, gracing her with a disarmingly lopsided smile. "You're so beautiful my back itched."

Her eyes crinkled in amusement. "I've never had a compliment quite like that."

"The couch," he strove to explain through the fog invading his brain, having difficulty. "No sheet, no shirt. I'm sleepy." His yawn testified to his words.

She tugged on his forearms and steadied him when he swayed on his feet. Guiding him to the massive bed, she settled him there, running her hand reassuringly through his hair. "You sleep here tonight."

He shook his head even though he did not make to rise. "No dogs in the bed. I can't stay."

"It's okay just this once." Her fingers trailed across his forehead, smoothing away his furrowed brow. "You've gone above and beyond the call of duty and this is your reward."

She watched his eyelids sink closed and his features relax. Easing her hand away she noticed him stir. "Will you stay?" His question made her pause.

"Um, well, I was going, um...yes, I'll stay," she acquiesced when he moved to get up. "If I stay with you for a while, will you agree to sleep here?"

"Are you begging me to sleep in your bed, Thomas?" His words were slurring, making it difficult for her to read him.

"Are you turning me down, Hudson?"

His lips pursed as he let out a breath. "Never. I would never turn you down." He shifted, turning his head her way without opening his eyes. "My eyes won't work."

She chuckled as she relaxed, laying down and propping up on her elbow. "Then let them stay closed. Rest."

It took a minute before he nodded. "Are you going to turn me down?"

"No, silly. I'm here aren't I? I promise to stay with you for a while."

Shaking his head once again he slowly replied, "A while isn't long enough."

"We'll see." She watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as his breaths evened out. His features were boyish in relaxation, as if he had not a care in the world. His incredible lashes were fanned against his prominent cheekbones and his mouth was slightly parted. She was mentally listing the finer qualities of that mouth when she realized it was moving.

"You smell so good." Dragging his eyes open, his gaze encompassed hers, his eyes not quite focused. "You're beautiful. So are you?"

"Am I what?" she whispered, humoring his persistent questioning.

"Going to turn me down?"

"I don't know, Jack, because I don't know what you're talking about. Am I going to turn you down when?" She watched his eyelids droop once again and stymied a groan of frustration. She had no idea if he even realized he was still talking to her. He was obviously being affected by his pain medication coupled with the sleep aid. She had just about given up seeing a response from him when he uttered once last sentence.

"When I ask you to marry me."


	35. Chapter 35

**_~Wednesday~_**

Something was tickling his nose. He lay still, trying to figure out what it was but could not think through the cobwebs in his brain. It did not matter anyway. Whatever it was smelled good and was soft and warm against him. He had no desire to move and drifted back into a restful slumber.

The next time he awoke, the fog had partially lifted and he realized Sue was snuggled against his side. He cracked his eyelids, cutting his eyes toward her to find her still sleeping. She was curled on her side, one of his arms nestled within hers and resting across her stomach. The events of the day before snapped into place when he noticed his bandaged hand.

She had surprised him. Her fear had been palpable when she had rushed into his holding room at the hospital. She had watched intently as the nurse gave her instruction on his care while her hands absently stroked his arm. He could feel the way her body trembled and hear the strain in her voice. She had asked questions he had not even considered and would not sign his release papers until she was confident that he was indeed fine and there would be no lasting repercussions.

His lips twitched into a smile, thinking about how attentive she had been the previous evening and how easily he had flustered her. Even now he thought about awakening her, knowing that she would be rattled to find herself beside him. She fascinated him. On one hand she could be shy and unsure but on the other...

His mind slipped back to his shower and he shifted uncomfortably as his body reacted to the memory. She had shocked him by swallowing her timidity and calling his bluff, focusing solely on helping him. His heart had dropped into his stomach when she had stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Her image was forever etched into his mind as she turned back to him, determination flashing in her eyes even as uncertainty slowed her steps. Her hands had been strong and sure, without hesitation, and had turned his blood to liquid fire. He'd had to consciously think about breathing, each breath more and more difficult to come by as her hands traipsed across his back under the soothing spray of water. It had been sheer torture to feel her body brush against his highly sensitized skin. He had listened in fascination as her breathing altered, proving she was not unaffected by her actions and yet she had not faltered. He had watched her slender fingers dance across his chest as she reached around him, her feminine curves pressing against him, leaving him desperate for more. Fantasizing about being able to return the favor, he had been unable to stop himself from turning and claiming her mouth, frantic for the taste of her and the feel of her lips crushed beneath his. She had instantly responded, matching him kiss for kiss, straining to get closer even as he pressed her into the shower wall, intent on vanquishing anything between them.

His breathing laborious, he fought to drag his focus elsewhere. How had he ended up in her bed? He remembered lying on the couch and being uncomfortable. He had needed a sheet so he had gone to wait on Sue. Beyond that things were just too blurry. He was not sure what was real and what was imaginary. The medicine she had given him had produced a nice buzz.

Feeling her move, he abandoned his attempts at recalling the previous night's events and enjoyed watching her waft into wakefulness. She rolled to her back and he sucked in his breath as the arm she was cradling nestled between her breasts. His teeth clenched when she stretched languorously, her arms over her head and her back arching off the bed. He pulled his arm away after she settled back and her eyelids began to flutter open. He knew he had a goofy grin on his face but didn't care when she turned her head his way and offered him a shy smile.

"Good morning, Jack."

The timbre of her voice had him swallowing thickly. She was an innocent enchantress and he never wanted to be out from under her spell. "Mornin', Sweetheart."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I could spend all day in bed with you." He winked, his grin blossoming, as he watched the expected color wash across her face.

"I'm sure it's just the residual effects of the medicine you took last night."

"I'm not," he countered playfully.

"Jack," she sputtered for lack of a better response. "Wha...what are you doing?" she squeaked moments later when he rolled and trapped her with his body, his elbows supporting him. "Your hands."

"I'm not hurting my hands," he assured her. "And to answer your question, I'm enjoying the view. Do you have any idea just how beautiful you are?" He paused and watched her discomfort grow. "You are. I just can't figure out which is lovelier, your heart or your sexy body. So I think I'm going to have to stare at you even more than I already do."

She sputtered again, reading his words. "Jack, stop, you're embarrassing me."

"Better get used to it, Sweetheart. I've been quiet far too long. Now that I've been loosed, there is no going back."

"You're loose, alright," she muttered. "By several screws."

He threw back his head and laughed with delight. "I guess you'll always keep me on my toes, even when I'm sprawled on top of you in bed, which, I must say, feels really good."

"Well, I hate to end your fun, but I need to get up." When he made no effort to move, she rolled her eyes wondering why she was embarrassed, especially after the events of last night. "Jack, I, uh, I need to...Mother Nature is calling." She emphasized her urgency by pushing on his shoulders. He finally complied but rolled to her side of the bed and stood, smiling.

Giving her a wink when she turned an exasperated stare his way as he followed her, he shrugged his shoulders and explained, "I need to go too."


	36. Chapter 36

"Sue was right. We should have stayed in." His stare was fixed pointedly at the bride-to-be as he grumbled.

"I'm sooooo glad you didn't. This," she said, dipping her head toward Sue who was busy gathering Jack's next bite of food, "would have been a shame to miss. When we picked you up at the hospital yesterday, your helplessness didn't even cross my mind. You really can't do anything for yourself, can you?"

He shook his head just as Sue looked his way.

"You don't want this? But you're the one that ordered the Mahi Mahi." Sue looked confused.

"I do want the fish, Sue. I was shaking my head at Lucy."

"Oh." Sue relaxed, smiling at both Lucy and Jack. "I guess I can't keep up with your conversation and help you eat." She shrugged her shoulders before returning to her task.

Daryl schooled his expression before turning to his fiancé. "Honey, why don't you change the subject? I think Jack would feel more comfortable talking about something else."

Jack nodded and sent Daryl a grateful smile. "Finally, a voice of reason. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sue laughed, holding up a fork full of steamed asparagus. "I didn't know you got so excited about vegetables."

"You guys are no fun," pouted Lucy prettily while Sue was busy with her own food. When neither male responded, she crossed her arms challengingly. "Okay. I can do this." Keeping her gaze on Jack, she smiled like the cat that ate the canary. "Tell me what Sue has done." At his comical look of confusion, she elaborated sweetly. "She must have done something right. She's got you eating out of her hands."

"Oh brother." Scooting his seat back in irritation, he reached for his drink, knocking it over.

"Jack!" Sue reacted quickly, taking her napkin and soaking up the spilled juice. "Did you get any on you?"

He shook his head, embarrassed at the scene he had caused. He glanced up to see Daryl fussing at Lucy until Sue garnered his attention.

"Did you forget about your hands, like you did this morning?"

Sue felt Lucy's touch on her arm. "What'd he do this morning?" Her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Sue missed the frantic shake of Jack's head as she focused on her friend. "I was helping him brush his teeth and he thought he could hold the brush between his hands and finish the job. Only he couldn't and he made a mess."

Jack groaned as Lucy's attention slid his way. Dropping his gaze to avoid hers, he couldn't help the smile that played around his lips at the earlier memory. He had wanted to salvage what dignity he could and had insisted on trying to do something for himself. She had argued with him, but he had remained stubbornly rigid in his decision. Reaching up, he had surrounded his toothbrush with his bandaged hands. Feeling a bit too much confidence, he exerted pressure on the irritating object only to have it flip away from his mouth and tumble to the floor. He had instinctively leaned down, bumping his head on the marble counter before realizing he couldn't pick it up. Stopping her with a glare when she stepped in to help, he leaned over to stick his mouth beneath the arched faucet and accidentally bumped it, sending it sideways to spill water all along the countertop. When he retreated in disgust, he slipped on the toothbrush that still lie on the floor and fell backwards, landing on his pride, hard.

She had watched his antics, reminded of a young boy set on getting his way. When he landed on his backside on the floor, he looked utterly defeated. Taking a moment to shut off the tap and place a thick towel on the counter to soak up the water, she moved to him and knelt beside him on the floor. Pointing to him, she raised her eyebrows and signed**_, "O-K?"_** Biting her lip when he nodded his head pitifully, she leaned over and brushed her lips against his forehead where the last vestiges of a red spot were fading. **_"Did that help?"_**

His eyes sparkled with renewed interest. _"Yes. But I also hurt my jaw when I tried to get some water."_

_"__Ah,"_ she murmured, indulgently leaning forward and soothing the area with her attention. _"Anywhere else?"_

He nodded, patting his lips with a bandaged hand. _"The water, it was a bit cold..."_

_"__We can't have cold lips,"_ she giggled. _"I guess I better warm them up." _ She stretched and placed her mouth against his, steeling herself for the explosion of feeling. She wasn't disappointed and soon strained to get closer. Straddling his legs without breaking the kiss, she sighed when her arms closed around his neck and she surrendered control.

He felt her settle against him, her womanly curves flaming his desire. He explored her mouth with stroke after stroke of his tongue, fueled by her encouraging moans and avid participation. Reaching up, he groaned with frustration when his hands didn't cooperate. Changing his tactics, he used his arms to hold her close and lithely rolled until she was positioned beneath him.

She broke the kiss to stare into his eyes, her chest heaving from their activities. She gasped when he shifted, heat flaring and pooling deep within. _"Jack,"_ she panted...

"Jack." He shook his head and returned to the present, locking eyes with Sue, seeing the remembered passion lurking beneath her lashes. "The waitress brought you another glass of water. Do you want a sip?" She positioned the straw so he could take a long, satisfying drink.

Breaking away from Jack's visual hold on her, she returned her attention to Lucy. "This spill wasn't as big a mess." She glanced at Jack to confirm her statement.

"True, unfortunately," he added with a wink just for her.

"So this morning was difficult?" Lucy wanted to know. "With helping him, I mean?"

"Oh, it was nothing compared to last night. If I can help him take a sho...um, I mean, uh..."

But it was too late. "What? What were you going to say?"

Sue captured her bottom lip between her teeth and looked beseechingly at Jack. He held up his hands to show his innocence. "You opened this can of worms, Sweetheart. I'd say Lucy is about to go fishing." Feeling Lucy's hand on her arm, she hesitantly turned back.

"Spill, girlfriend. I want to hear all about the shower."


	37. Chapter 37

Jack took a deep, satisfied breath, not caring if he ever moved again. The rhythmic ebb and flow of the ocean tide acting as his metronome as his newly freed fingers traced random patterns along Sue's arm. He had only been without the ability to touch her for 24 hours, yet he couldn't get enough contact with her. Stubbornly refusing to return to their room with her, he had instead led her to one of the comfortable chaise lounge chairs positioned on the beach. Tiki torches were softly glowing behind them and the sky before them was gloriously arrayed with twinkling stars. Sue was nestled against him, one arm and leg draped across him. He was perfectly content.

"You lied to me, you know," she lazily mumbled against his chest.

He cut his eyes toward her but she made no move to look his way. Searching his mind for where she might be headed, he waited.

"You said you would protect me from Lucy." Tilting her head back against the arm that was securely anchored against her, she continued. "Instead, you got her all excited and then walked away." She giggled when he held his hand in front of her face before squeezing it shut and circling it around his chest. "I guess I can't stay mad about that when you did do something incredibly sweet for me and suffer for doing it."

It was his turn to smile. He may have been physically uncomfortable while his hands had been bandaged, but he could not say he had suffered. That particular incident had worked out well for him. He had no complaints.

"...and then there was this morning. You sat back and let me walk right into her verbal trap. Some help you are."

He felt her quickly exhaled breath, his lips curving into a tender smile. Tilting her chin so she could read him, he was entranced by her sparkling eyes. "Did you just pffft me?"

Lifting an eyebrow in challenge, she pushed up and balanced on her elbow. "What if I did?"

He sucked in a breath at her playfulness, desire slamming through him. Lifting a trembling hand to capture the escaped tendrils of hair the breeze was having its way with, he pursed his lips and pondered his response. "Then I guess I'd have to punish you," he finally threatened.

She lifted the hand that had been draped across his abdomen, holding it in front of his face. "See me shake?"

Her impish grin was his undoing. Jumping to his feet, he easily reached over and swept her into his arms. Walking with purpose toward the water, he tightened his hold when she started to squirm.

"Jack, you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" he questioned blandly, his steps continuing while hoisting her higher in his arms.

Changing tactics, she ran a fingertip down his cheek, across his jaw to his mouth. Using her index finger, she pulled on his lower lip, teasing him with a feathery touch. Snatching her finger back with a laugh when he tried to nip it, she wagged it at him with a mock frown, pouting prettily.

Her lips were too much of a lure and he dropped his head. He missed his mark when she threw her head back to avoid him, so he switched to plan B and explored her slender neck, absorbing her responsive shudders by increasing the pressure of his arms. He heard her sharp intake of breath when he found the indention where her neck and collarbone merged, filing the information away for later use. Retreating, he waited for her to focus on him. "Two can play at your game, Sweetheart," he told her cockily.

"I was counting on it," she responded cheekily, daringly holding his gaze.

He stared into her twinkling eyes, captivated by her flirtatious mood. Relaxing his hold on her legs, he shifted to let them slide down his body while his hands migrated to her waist, enjoying the sensations the friction of her body against his generated. Letting his hands slide daringly lower, he exerted enough pressure to make her shift forward so that one of her legs nestled intimately between his.

"I guess I should thank you for not dropping me in the water. It feels nice lapping over my feet." She was rambling, trying to adjust to his closeness and the serious expression that shadowed his face.

He glanced down before bringing his gaze back to her, his smile tremulous. "Funny, I'd say I was in over my head." He leaned forward and settled his forehead against hers, enjoying their closeness before lifting his head once again. "Do you think it's too soon?"

Cupping his face with her palms, she searched his expression, suppressing the fear that threatened to bubble to the surface at his intensity. "Too soon for what?"

"Too soon to tell you that I am head-over-heels, completely and utterly in love with you?"


	38. Chapter 38

He let her go when she jerked out of his arms. Tears sprang to her eyes as quickly as her hand covered her mouth. Backing up, she turned and blindly paced away from him down the beach before turning and pacing up the beach. She made one more turn to stand in front of him, swiping at the tears that continued to spill down her face. Using the index finger of her right hand, she rolled it forth from her mouth.

"I **SAID**," he spoke and signed, repeating her motion, "I **LOVE YOU**. I'm **HEAD OVER** heels," he pointed at his feet, "in love with you."

She stepped forward tentatively, still out of his reach, her eyes almost pleading. "Really?"

He nodded, relaxing his stance, the fear that had gripped him when she had retreated, easing its hold on his heart. Watching her digest his declaration while she absently chewed on her lower lip drove him to distraction. So focused was he on her unconscious actions, he was thrown off balance when she hurled herself at him. Frantically grabbing for her, he twisted his body to take the brunt of their fall, thankful he was tumbling into sand. Working to catch his breath, he simply stared up into her face, taking in her brilliant smile.

"So you're okay with that?"

Throwing her head back in abandoned laughter, she missed his groan as her body pressed into his. "Okay?" she smiled delightedly, her eyes meeting his. "Okay? I'd say it's," she wiggled, drawing her knees up and pushing against his chest to a sitting position. Forming a P hand shape, she circled and then touched it to the other P hand shape. "**PERFECT**."

His hands settled at her waist, holding her still. Gritting his teeth against the stirring of his body her innocent movements were causing, he raised one hand to frame her face. "I think _you're_ perfect. You're so beautiful"

She stilled, the profoundness of the moment settling over her. Turning her head, she planted a kiss in the palm of his hand before falling forward, her hair sliding down to curtain their faces. Staring deeply into his eyes, hers filled with moisture. She traced his handsome face in wonder, knowing she had been given a precious gift. Watching his lashes lower involuntarily as she leaned closer, she pressed her lips against his pulling back before he could deepen the kiss. Her smile was tender as she watched his eyes open, desire evident in his gaze. "I love you."

His expression melted from one of uncertainty to one of joy to one of determination. Shivering in anticipation, she found herself rolled and pinned beneath him, the cool sand beneath her in contrast to the heat emanating from his body. Her nerve endings were sizzling expectantly, responding to his nearness and the predatory look boiling to life in his eyes.

He shifted subtly, hiding nothing from her. Watching her eyes widen with feminine understanding, he watched as an answering flush spread across her face and down her neck and beyond and noted the way her breathing changed, becoming more shallow. He dipped his head and nuzzled behind her ear, sliding his lips down her neck in search of the spot he knew to be extra sensitive. Finding his goal, he laved extra attention there, eagerly absorbing her reflexive shudders, urging her body closer as she arched into him, his hand sliding up her body to cup her shoulder blade and hold her more securely to him. He continued with his ministrations, relentlessly branding every area of exposed skin he could, following the open v of her blouse with his lips, barely pausing to nudge a button that was in his way, smiling triumphantly when it gave way, revealing her form-fitting camisole. Sliding his tongue along the lacey edge, he used his cheek to sensuously rub against her straining chest, giving her a modicum of what she was innocently asking for.

"Ja...Jack," she whispered desperately as she gulped for air. "Do...do...you th...think it's too...s...soon?"

He looked up, the hem of her camisole still in his mouth from where he had pulled it from her shorts. Dropping it, his eyes widening, he wondered aloud, "Too soon for what?"

"For you to kiss me," she panted, dropping her head back against the sand. His face appeared above hers, his grin cocky. "I thought that was what I was doing - very thoroughly."

"You know what I mean. _Really_ kiss me," she demanded, lifting her lips and fastening them to his, moaning with pleasure when he acquiesced, plundering her lips like a starving man. She was instantly drawn into his vortex of passion, learning to give as she discovered the satisfaction of receiving. Her hands traveled the taut contours of his back, shoving his shirt aside in her haste to feel more of him. She protested when he lifted his head only to watch with fascination as he dipped his head and tugged it completely off. She impatiently tugged him back to his previous position, unable to prevent the gasp that escaped as his bare stomach settled on hers.

He toyed with her lips, nibbling and tugging gently while he rocked his body gently against hers, feeling the shockwaves of sensation race through her at his pleasurable movements. Her hands flitted from his back to his sides, scorching his skin along the way. He pulled away just enough to take in her sexily disarrayed state; her hair was splayed wildly around her head, her lips were parted and swollen, her chest heaving, and her blouse was twisted around her elbows. He had managed to slide one strap of her camisole off her shoulder, giving him a tantalizing glimpse of her delicious curves. There was no doubt that she was as aroused as he and he knew he had to call a halt to their lovemaking. This was neither the time nor the place to continue.

With a monumental effort, he eased the strap back into position and lifted himself enough to pull the hem back into place. Sliding off of her to her side, he placed light, feathery kisses along her cheek and forehead, giving them both the time they needed to rein in their tumultuous emotions. When he was back in control of himself, he rolled to his knees and then stood, once again sweeping her off her feet when she made to stand beside him. Carrying her back to their chaise lounge, he settled them both there before speaking.

"I'm not ready to let you go, but I don't trust myself with you in our room. Stay with me out here? Let me hold you through the night?"

She nodded her ascent, her smile turning shy. "I love you, Jack."

"And I love you. Now sleep," he commanded, tucking her head beneath his chin and ending their communication.

It took a while, but she did with him following closely behind.


	39. Chapter 39

_**~Thursday~**_

The distant rumbling that had penetrated his slumberous mind was becoming more persistent. Finally caving in to the persevering noise, he opened his eyes to see an angry sky approaching. Lightning flashed across the clouds, spawning a sense of urgency to his actions. Turning his attention to the beauty sleeping within the circle of his arms, he leaned down and nuzzled her lips, capturing them in a kiss that quickly turned hungry.

She pulled away, looking up into his pulsating eyes. "I know this may backfire on me and make your head swell, but I just saw a bright light and felt the earth move with that kiss."

He laughed with her, the smell of imminent rain in the air. "As much as I'd like to take the credit, Mother Nature put on that display. It's about to rain. We've got to hurry or we're going to be soaked."

She flashed him a saucy grin, biting her lip to keep from replying with what had popped into her mind. Lithely rolling to her feet, she instead issued him a challenge. "Race you. First one to the room gets to shower first."

They had almost made it to the shelter of the hotel veranda when the floodgates opened, drenching them in seconds. Their good-natured competition continued, however, with Jack just beating Sue to their suite. Turning to catch her in his embrace, he pulled her close as he leaned against the door, both of them breathing heavily. "I'd hate for you to catch a cold waiting for me to get out of the shower. I could be persuaded to let you join me..." He waggled his eyebrows for good measure.

"Oh really," she snorted. "You'd be willing to make that sacrifice?"

"Well, I am a fair-minded guy. Far be it from me to ask you to wait on me to take a shower. No sacrifice is too great. "

"That's very noble of you, Sweetie."

His expression was endearing, his lips tilted in a lopsided grin. "Did you just call me sweetie?"

Ducking her head momentarily, she nodded, looking up, her lower lip between her lips.

"I like it," he nodded, jutting out his chin. "And there you go distracting me again." His eyes fixated on her lips, his head following his gaze until she ducked away from his advances.

"I'm really not comfortable standing here dripping wet, Hudson." She glanced pointedly at the door causing him to shake his head in defeat while straightening.

"Man, from Sweetie to Hudson in the blink of an eye," he chided good-naturedly, attempting to retrieve their key card from his wallet. "So much for my irresistible charm."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her hands fluttered against his skin causing his pulse to race. He had his eyes closed in hopes of disengaging at least one of his senses but he had not counted on his other ones kicking into overdrive.

She was fascinated with her task, gently performing it thoroughly, lost in her own reflective world. That the man before her could love her the way she loved him seemed impossible, but his actions had been very convincing. She blushed anew when thinking of how her thank-you kiss earlier had nearly gotten out of hand. Jack had told her to use the shower first and she'd leaned over to peck his cheek only to have him turn his head and steal her breath in a toe-curling kiss. When he'd released her, her legs were like putty and a shower was the furthest thing from her mind. His thoughts must have been along the same line as hers because he had warned her to go, before he didn't let her.

Taking a deep, mind-clearing breath, she was drawn back to the present by his manly scent. Leaning forward, her cheek almost touching his, she quietly inhaled his essence before retreating and refocusing on her task. "You should have left it," she grumbled again. "You looked rakish."

Opening one eye, he groaned at the image she presented sitting on the bathroom vanity. Her robe was tied securely around her waist and a pair of fluffy pink slippers was peeking out from beneath the hem. Her freshly dried hair was piled haphazardly on top of her head, begging to be released. She had her bottom lip captured between her teeth in complete concentration as she dragged the razor across his cheek. He glanced down at his hands, noting with satisfaction that the swelling was almost gone.

"Jack! Don't move like that. What if I cut you?"

He met her eyes guiltily, becoming distracted by the concern lingering in their depths. "It's part of my master plan."

"For me to cut you?" She was confused.

"Not necessarily for you to cut me, but each time I get hurt then you have opportunity to kiss me and make it better. I like that arrangement."

She rolled her eyes while setting the razor aside. "I kissed your hands earlier and that didn't help," she reminded him blandly, taking a towel and gently wiping away the stray remnants of shaving cream. "It took me applying the antibiotic cream that you forgot to tell me about to get the swelling to go back down." Her hands were on her hips as she struggled to present an intimidating presence while seated between the two sinks.

He leaned forward, planting his now functioning hands on either side of her. "I was preoccupied last night. Putting medicine on my hands was the furthest thing from my mind."

"Well," she breathed, blowing her bangs out of her way while easing back against the wall. "I'm just glad they seem to be functioning again. You can dry your hair while I go get dressed." She tried to slip around him but he blocked her escape.

"Let's make sure they work first." He brushed her bangs aside before sliding his fingers through her upswept hair in search of the clips that bound it there. Finding two, he deftly removed them, watching her hair fall to frame her face. "That's better," he sighed, sliding his hands down the length of the tresses, his hands brushing against her breasts in the process. He didn't miss her sharply indrawn breath at his actions, but instead of pressing his advantage, he stepped away, a look of resignation on his face. "Seems you've been saved by the bell."

"Huh?"

"Someone very persistent is at the door," he explained, a grin tugging at one side of his lips. "Which means it could only be Lucy."


	40. Chapter 40

She closed the door and leaned against it wearily; glad the day was almost over. Now all she had to do was make it to the bedroom and she could collapse in a heap to regain her strength for tomorrow. Lucy was her dearest friend but she was excruciatingly hard to read when she was excited and even more difficult when she was upset and today she had been both - in spades.

The relentless rain had thrown her roommate, her _former_ roommate she corrected herself, into a tizzy. She had burst through the door as soon as Sue opened it talking ninety miles an hour, stating that she couldn't get married, that God had sent a sign. At least that is what she had been able to piece together from the snippets of conversation she could actually see. Lucy had made no attempt to sign anything in her agitated state. Sue had spent the rest of the morning and into the evening trailing her friend around the hotel's ballroom while she made contingency plans in case the rain lingered.

Smiling as she inhaled the subdued fragrance of the small vase of plumeria she had kept after Jack's fiasco, she pushed away from the door with a sassy, "Honey, I'm home."

Her steps faltered and her voice faded as she rounded the corner from the entry into the sitting area. "Mom? Dad? Wh...what are you doing here?" She looked around anxiously, seeing no sign of Jack.

"Why we came for the wedding, dear." Her mother rose from the couch and enveloped her in a hug.

"W...wedding?" She pulled back from her mother to be swallowed in her dad's embrace.

"Yes, dear. Did you forget that Lucy invited us?"

"Oh! No, I didn't forget. I'm just surprised to see you. I thought you were flying in on Thursday."

Her mom shared an amused look with her dad. "Today is Thursday. We've been here for a few hours. That nice young gentleman, Jack, picked us up at the airport."

Sue laughed nervously. "It's been such a crazy day, what with the rain and all. Lucy has dragged me all over trying to make plans in case the sun refuses to...Jack? Jack picked you up at the airport?"

"Yes, dear. He's such a gentleman. He's kept us company while we've been waiting for you."

Sue nodded mutely, her teeth searching reassuringly for her lower lip. "Wh...where...do you, uh, know wh...where Jack is now?"

"He's in the shower I believe. Said he wanted to be out of your way when you returned."

"Oh." The oxygen in the room was definitely diminishing, she could tell. Not only could she not come up with a distracting topic of conversation, her mother had delivered Jack's whereabouts calmly, as if his using _her_ shower were no big deal. "So..."

"Oh good grief," her mother rolled her eyes, taking Sue by the arm. "Come sit down. You look like you're about to faint." She paused, glancing over her shoulder before continuing.

Sue turned to look at what had captured her mother's attention, sucking in her breath at Jack's appearance. He was obviously fresh from the shower, his skin glowing and his hair damp. His face lit up in a smile when he noticed her, his hand giving a small wave as his fists settled over his heart. He wiggled his thumbs up and down, repeating his greeting verbally when he stood in front of her. "Hi Sweetheart."

Her eyes darted nervously to her parents and back. She gave Jack a tight smile and uttered a whispered hello in return.

Jack pursed his lips at her obvious discomfort. "I missed you today," he told her, leaning forward, his intent clear. He frowned when she turned her head self-consciously and his lips landed on her cheek.

"So..." she hurried toward where her parents had once again settled on the couch. "You must be exhausted after the long flight. What room are you in? I'll walk you there and get you settled." She paused as she noticed her mother hold her hands out one over the other and then flip them. She then moved them to the side in a series of small arcs. Sue frowned. "What change of plans?"

Carla Thomas rose from the couch, straightening her jacket as she stood. "Well, I thought it might be nice for us to have a mother-daughter night. Our room has a couch too so Jack can stay with your dad and I'll stay here with you."

"Orrrr Jack can stay here, on the _couch_ like he's been doing, and we can talk tomorrow."

Jack grinned, ducking his head so his spitfire of a girlfriend wouldn't see his amusement. He was glad she was back in form. He'd been worried for a few minutes at her apprehensiveness. Waving to capture her attention, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay with it, Sue. Your mother asked me before you got back if it would be okay. I've got my overnight case and I'm ready to go."

"But...but...you don't have to leave just because she doesn't trust me." She glared at her mother defiantly, silently daring her to refute her statement. Instead it was Jack's face that popped in between her and her mother.

"I really think everything will be okay. Let's give your mom and dad a moment to say goodnight. Come on." He grabbed her hand and half led half dragged her out the door. He pulled the door shut behind them and immediately gathered her in his arms, his lips searching for and finding hers. He tantalized the tender flesh, sensuously tickling it with light strokes of his tongue before groaning and crushing her to him so he could assuage the hunger that was flaring in the pit of his stomach. Instead, the flames erupted, scorching them both, leaving them panting for breath when they drew apart.

"I've been wanting and waiting to do that since we were interrupted this morning. It seems like days since I last kissed you." He tenderly brushed some hair behind her ears, watching the war of emotions play across her face.

"You don't have to go to my parents' room, Jack. I don't care if my mom and dad don't approve of us staying together. I'm a grown woman and can make my own decisions."

His hands settled on her waist, pulling her close and dropping his forehead against hers. Moments later he lifted his head so she could read him. "It's just for tonight, Sue. I think we can humor your mom for now. Besides, I think I know you well enough to know that if you did deny her this opportunity to be your 'mom' you would lay awake all night feeling guilty, thinking that you could have made more of an effort to keep the peace."

She pulled away, folding her arms across her chest. "I hate it when you're right," she mumbled grumpily. "Why can't I just throw away my convictions and do what I want? Not care what my parents think?"

"Because then you wouldn't be you, the Sue I adore, the woman I love beyond measure and want more than my next breath."

She was back in his embrace, her arms wound tightly around his waist. "I love you, Jack." She felt his hands stroke her reassuringly before his hands gripped her upper arms to set her away from him. He nodded his head sideways, indicating the presence of her father.

"Goodnight, munchkin. I love you." Her dad hugged her close, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't be too hard on your momma. She just might surprise you."

"Night, daddy. I love you. And I'm not making any promises I can't keep."

Her dad chuckled, dipping his head in acknowledgement of her comment. "Fair enough."

Jack leaned in for a quick kiss before she could react. "Sweet dreams." And with a wink and a squeeze of her hand he was following her father down the walkway to another room.

With a sigh of resignation she re-entered her suite, steeling herself for the battle she knew was to come.


	41. Chapter 41

She emerged from her bedroom after stubbornly stalking straight there to wash her face and settle into her pajamas. Who cared if her mother was waiting on her? If she was in for a battle she wanted to be comfortable. Having no other reason to stall, she finally made her way back to the living area and plopped into the over-sized chair, hugging a pillow to her chest.

"Would you like some cocoa or a soft drink, honey?"

"No, mom. I just want to get this over with."

"Am I so horrible that the prospect of talking with me is something to be 'gotten over' as quickly as possible?"

Sue immediately felt regret. Slumping, she leaned her head back against the plush chair. "No. I'm sorry. It's just that I have a pretty good idea of what, or who, you want to talk about and I guess I'm already feeling defensive."

"Why do you feel the need to be that way?"

Finding herself feeling antsy, Sue got up to pace. "Because you obviously know that Jack and I have been sharing a room and I know how you feel about that. But, mom, you're going to have to trust me when I tell you that we haven't done anything. Or at least we haven't done what you probably think we've done. Jack has been a perfect gentleman." She stopped and dropped to her knees in front of her mother, gripping one of her hands. "He's a _good_ man, Mom."

Carla patted her daughter's hand. "I know, honey. And he's got gorgeous eyes."

"I mean it, Mom. You don't have any reason to be mad at...huh? Did you just say he has gorgeous eyes?" Sue sat back, a stunned look on her face.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" Her mom feigned shock, raising the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically. "I don't know how you concentrate on anything when he looks at you."

"Mom!"

"What? I may be happily married but I've still got eyes." Giggling at her daughter's expression she sat up and captured both of her daughter's hands in hers, turning serious. "You love him don't you?"

Sue nodded mutely, unable to deny the truth.

"And he loves you. The forever-through-anything kind of love."

"How do you know Jack loves me?"

"Because those eyes of his light up when he talks about you and he's done that quite a bit since your father and I have arrived. His gaze follows you around the room. He puts your well-being above his own. He's willing to spend the afternoon with your parents, making sure we're comfortable and that your reputation in intact. And mostly I know because he told me. That man loves you, Sue."

Sue's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "I know he does, momma." Sue wiped her eyes and rose to settle beside her on the couch. "What else did he tell you?"

Her mother raised her eyebrows. "Why do you think he told me anything else?"

"Because you haven't pitched a fit about our rooming arrangement."

"Yes, well, about that. I did, at first, allow my concerns to surface, but your young man would hear nothing of it. He told me quite firmly that we had raised you well, that your convictions were strong, and that you had done nothing to tarnish your character."

Sue rubbed her arms, crossing them and hugging herself. "Can I tell you something and you not get mad?"

Regret flashed in Carla's eyes. "I'm so sorry I made such a mess of our relationship. I never meant to drive a wedge between us or to push you the way I did."

"I know. The older I get, the more I realize how you put your own life on hold so I could have the best you could provide. I should be thanking you instead of making you feel guilty. I love you, Mom. Don't ever doubt that."

"And I love you, Sue." She pulled her daughter into her arms and clung to her briefly before setting her away. "And yes, you can tell me anything and I promise not to overreact."

Sue's eyes dropped as she chewed on her lower lip. "Jack makes me feel...I mean, when I'm with Jack I want ...He's not like anyone else I've dated. When he's in the room I have trouble breathing. My hands get all sweaty and my pulse races and it's like I can't get close enough to him." The tears that had threatened all night finally spilled over her lids. "If he didn't have so much self-control, I wouldn't be able to face you right now."

Carla reached out and stroked Sue's cheek. "Honey, that's wonderful!"

"What? Wonderful? How?" Her mother's response shocked her.

"You're supposed to feel those things for the man you love. Sue, intimacy between a man and a woman is nothing to be ashamed of. God created us to complete the other. And you are approaching it in a way that is pleasing to Him. You've committed to wait until marriage and I know Jack is joining you in that commitment. If you let that man get away I'm going to ...well, I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pretty."

Her laugh lacked humor. "I don't think you have to worry about me letting him go. If anything it would be..."

Carla's finger on her lips stopped her words. "Don't say it! He's not going to get tired of you, Sue. He's not going to decide that you aren't worth the effort. In fact, he told me tonight that you make him want to be a better man. He wants to be somebody you can be proud of. He respects and cherishes you. He knows you are worth the wait."

Sue once again felt tears sliding down her cheek. "Thank you, Mom."

Carla leaned over and drew Sue into her arms, hugging her tightly for an all too brief time before leaning back. "I love you, honey. And I'm so excited about what your future holds because I know Who holds your future and I know He is the one that has brought Jack into your life." She swiped at a few of her own tears before continuing. "And I know my wait will be worth it too."

"You're wait? What are you talking about?"

"My wait for grandbabies of course! I can see them now, some blonde, some dark-haired, but all with those gorgeous brown eyes!"


	42. Chapter 42

**_~Friday~_**

Jack pushed up on his elbow and lazily stretched out his arm to let his fingers dance across Sue's back. He had been staring at her for several minutes, drinking in each and every curve and indention visible to his probing eyes while she lay basking in the sun, oblivious to his scrutiny. Feeling the tell-tale shiver that shimmied through her body at his touch brought a cocky grin to his face and had him looking up to see her turn her head.

"Behave, Jack," she chided gently with no conviction in her tone.

"I am," he huffed indignantly, chuckling at her cocked eyebrow. Dragging his gaze away from her darkening eyes, he realized his hand had ventured dangerously low, his fingers sliding beneath elastic boundaries. "Um," he corrected, having to consciously look back at her, "At least I was. But if I'm not, it's your fault."

"Mine? How do you figure that?"

"You took forever getting up this morning. I didn't think you were ever going to come out." He collapsed back on the sand dramatically for added effect. Still looking her way, his eyes twinkling, he turned on the pout. "I waited more than an hour before your mom opened the door to get the paper."

"Ahhhh poor Jack. Did you miss me?"

Rolling back to his previous position, his eyes turned smoky. "I would have thought my actions had made that obvious."

Sue's color heightened as she recalled the way she had stepped out of her suite to be immediately swept into Jack's arms. Her gasp of surprise had been very thoroughly captured by Jack's lips closing over hers. Her discomfort grew when she remembered the way she had protested when he abruptly ended the kiss, her eyes opening to watch a family disappearing down the hallway. Her humiliation was soon forgotten, however, as Jack drew her toward the elevators, pulling her into the stairwell instead, and pressed her into the corner. _"Now, where were we?"_ he had rhetorically asked as his lips descended once again to capture hers. He had kissed her like a starving man and she had responded unabashedly, encouraging him with her enthusiasm. By the time they had both come to their senses, her cover-up was strewn across a couple of steps and his shirt was unbuttoned to the waist, distracting her with flashes of his muscled chest and sculpted abdomen. He'd had to lift her chin in order to talk to her, a knowing grin firmly in place.

Clearing her throat primly, she sputtered her answer. "I...I...think you d...did quite sufficiently." Carefully turning over, she sat up and grabbed her wrap. "It's getting hot out here. I think I'm going to rinse off and move under the umbrella for a while."

His grin was all too knowing but he nodded his head in agreement. "It is hot. I'll go get us something to help cool us off," he suggested. "What would you like? Tea?" He added with a chuckle, ducking when her towel whipped out toward him.

"Very funny," she smirked. "I think a nice, cold bottle of water will do just fine," she announced before retreating to the fresh-water shower at the edge of the sand.

His laugh was rueful as he followed her retreating figure with his eyes. "But not nearly as fun," he whispered, rising in search of something cool and distracting.


	43. Chapter 43

Her concentration was wavering, her mind refusing to stay on the book propped open in her lap. She stared unseeingly at the grandeur before her, her bottom lip migrating familiarly between her teeth. She startled when a bottle of water appeared in front of her, her gaze sliding up and locking with Jack's. Fidgeting self-consciously, she grew disconcerted with his scrutiny and let out a sigh of relief when he turned without a word. Her brows knitted in confusion when he stepped out from under their large, rectangular umbrella and began releasing the gossamer sides, effectively cutting off the outside world while still providing enough light to communicate.

"Wh...what are you doing?"

He pulled his lounger close to hers and settled on the edge, enjoying a taste of his ice cream before answering. "I've seen you with that look before," he told her, using his index finger to motion toward her face. "You're worrying about something and I want to know what it is." His face reflected his uncertainty. "Did your mom give you a hard time last night? I'm sorry I never did ask."

Sue rolled her eyes. "Like you were worried. You've got my mom wound around your little finger, Hudson. All you have to do is flash your eyes her way and she'll be at your beck and call."

His handsome face twisted comically as he rose and then settled on the edge of her lounger. "What about her daughter? Do I have her wrapped around my little finger?" He leaned forward to waggle his eyebrows and succeeded in dripping some ice cream on her arm. Keeping his head up so she could read him, he absently reached for her arm, lifting it and removing the small droplet with his lips. Her quiet gasp was not lost to him nor was the way her eyes darkened.

Sue sucked in her breath at his seemingly inconspicuous action. "I think you already know the answer to that."

"You'd be surprised," he admitted in a moment of candor. "Talk to me, Sweetheart. What is it that has your beautiful face troubled?"

She lifted one shoulder in a half-embarrassed, half-irritated shrug. "I know I'm being silly, but I can't seem to help it." Her eyes drifted to his, finding him focused and listening, waiting for her to continue. "Knowing that we have to return to reality in a couple of days makes me nervous. I just wish we could stay here, frozen in time, just like we are now."

Jack pursed his lips, realizing that she had more to reveal. "I hate to leave all this too," he agreed, waving his arms about him and managing to drip more ice cream on her reclining figure. "But," he continued, while absently watching the sweet droplet roll from her abdomen toward her belly-button while capturing her hand to keep her from wiping it away, "I get to leave with the most breathtaking beauty of all." Leaning over, he slowly followed the tasty trail with his tongue, lingering at her navel, enjoying his task.

Her hand in his hair, traitorously holding him closer before pulling him away, brought his head up to meet her sweltering gaze. He drank in her body's response to his actions, zeroing in on her heightened color. "You look a little overheated, Sweetheart," he murmured huskily, knowing that his body was doing no better in hiding his response to her. "Let me help," he offered, taking his ice-cream cone and blatantly touching it to her calf. Keeping his eyes focused on hers, he dropped to his knees and lifted her leg, bringing her toned calf to his lips so he could remove the awaiting cream.

She worked hard at finding her voice, unable to break away from his visual hold. "I don't think that helped."

He lifted one brow, cocking his head in the process. "I'll tell you a secret," he whispered out of habit. "I'm not really trying to cool you off."

She feigned a look of surprise. "Then you're doing quite nicely," she reconsidered.

"But I can do better," he promised, dipping the cone, causing her to catch her breath as the cold confection settled over her rapidly beating heart. Bracing a hand and a forearm on either side of her, he avidly set about warming the chilled skin, using his lips and tongue to remove every vestige, his own pulse tapping out a matching cadence to hers. He lingered, breathing deeply, nuzzling the smooth skin not often accessible to his questing touch. He ran his tongue along the seam that separated skin and fabric, his guttural groan accompaniment to her arching shudder.

"Jack," she panted helplessly, her feet restlessly crossing as she strove to suppress the engulfing sensations his touch evoked.

"Shhhhh," he comforted, raising his head and straining forward, bringing the savory aphrodisiac up to hover above her lips. He waited, his eyes wild and predatory, until she took the bait, opening her mouth and licking at the offering in front of her. He reacted immediately, tossing the cone aside and swooping to intercept her seeking tongue, engaging it in a flavorful duel. Closing the remaining distance between them, he draped himself across her and continued to feast on his latest delectable craving.

His lips moved expertly over hers, drawing her with him into a world of their own where nerve endings were finely tuned and wandering hands fueled the rapidly building inferno. Gathering her in his arms, he moved to roll with her but his way was blocked by the rigid arm of the lounge chair. Serving as a reminder of their location, he sought to control their spiraling voracity.

Hissing with the effort it cost him to stop, he dropped his head to her heaving chest and waited for his breathing to regulate somewhat. Once he had mustered enough restraint, he lithely rolled off of her and picked her up, ducking through the billowing opening of their shelter. Striding to the water's edge he gently set her on her feet and took her hand, pulling her into the surf with him. Once he guided them past the breaking waves, he released her and dove underwater, swimming several feet away. Surfacing, he turned to find her regarding him with a baffled expression.

Taking in her loveliness, he ran his hands through his hair before explaining. "I needed to cool off...quickly. And I don't trust myself to be too close to you at the moment."

She blushed becomingly. "Thank you."

He watched her swim, admiring her gracefulness, thankful she was a part of his life. They splashed one another and spent time diving for starfish and exotic shells that could be found on the ocean floor. Jack finally tapped her on the nose and glanced ruefully at his watch. "We need to begin making our way back toward the hotel. We've got one more rehearsal before the big luau tonight. And I want us to have time to finish our discussion."

"What discussion?"

"The one where you were going to tell me what has you worried about returning home to D.C."


	44. Chapter 44

He kept their pace slow, more than happy to stroll along the picturesque landscape with Sue's hand tucked securely in his. Each step took them closer to the throngs of people scattered about the hotel's main beach and closer to their commitments which loomed in the near future. They would have very little time alone for the rest of their trip.

Sue kept her eyes fixed in the distance, mulling her words and fighting with her insecurities. Finally becoming aggravated with herself, she took a deep breath and stopped, fixing her eyes on his Adam's apple when he turned to give her his attention. "What about work, Jack? When we go back and word spreads about us, what then?"

He tilted his head, resorting to tapping her gently on the nose when she didn't raise her eyes to his lips. "We'll face their decision together. Just so you know, I have already talked with the Assistant Director. I told him we were dating, asked that we be allowed to stay in the same unit, but let him know in no uncertain terms that we, as a couple, were not negotiable. If we have to, we'll work in separate units, but we will not deny our feelings any more for the sake of the Bureau."

Her lips formed a perfect "o" as she digested his latest revelation. "When did you talk to the AD?"

"I called him yesterday when you left me to my own devices."

"You were quite the busy man what with calling the AD and wrapping my mom around your finger. I'm impressed."

"And that's not all," he hinted, rocking on his heels and planting his tongue in his cheek.

"Really," she countered curiously. "What else did you do?"

He pursed his lips and slid his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. "I don't think I'm ready to divulge all my secrets just yet."

"Jack," she pouted prettily, swatting at his chest. "Tell me."

"Nope. I believe I'll make you wait. Anticipation is half the fun."

"Says who? Certainly not the anticipatee," she groused. "Is there anything I can do to talk you into telling me?" she wanted to know, batting her eyelashes and causing him to grin mischievously.

"It definitely won't hurt you to try," he challenged with a waggle of his eyebrows.

She stared at him for several long, heated seconds before slipping from his grasp. "If you don't want to tell me then I don't want to know," she stated primly before pivoting and continuing toward the hotel.

He caught her in two strides, hauling her back into his arms. "What's the matter? Scared?"

"Of course not," she retorted regally. "Why on earth would I be scared?"

"That's what I'd like to know," he replied, all teasing slipping away. "I'm trying to take your mind off whatever it is that is still troubling you, but I'm failing."

"You aren't failing, Jack. You're doing a very good job. If only I could stay in your arms 24/7 then all would be well," she sighed, slipping closer to lean into his embrace.

He took the luxury of a few minutes to simply hold her before setting her away and searching her expression. "I would like nothing better, but..."

"But we have to go back to DC, back to our demanding jobs, back to an environment that is nothing like this one. Back to a place where you are Special Agent Jack Hudson and I am Sue Thomas, analyst for the FBI."

"Are you afraid once we return to our normal routine that I'm going to grow tired of you and want to move on?"

"I hadn't really thought of that," she stated absently, her lower lip disappearing behind her front teeth.

"What had you thought of?" he wanted to know.

She shrugged self-consciously, glancing around and finding no one paying them any attention. "I guess...I mean I had wond...It's just that...This you is so different from Washington you," she finally blurted baldly.

"What do you mean?"

"Here, you're so much more relaxed and, um, easygoing. I understand that this is your vacation and you don't have the worries and stresses of your job, but it's more than that..."

He chuckled, stemming her flow of words with his fingers, momentarily distracted by her full lips. "What you are seeing, Sue, is relief. Relief that I no longer have to guard against my feelings for you. Relief in knowing that you return my love. Relief in letting work know that I care more for you than my job. That relief isn't going to go away once we board our plane and return to DC. I'm not going to change back into the old me. I'll stay the same way I've been since we left the airport."

"Well," she drawled, slipping her hand into his and starting once again for the hotel. "There is one thing I wouldn't mind not staying the same."

**"****WHAT?"** he asked with his free hand.

She furrowed her brow and shot him a teasing look. "You don't have to lick me again."

He stopped abruptly, pulling her around to face him, his eyes melting to pools of simmering black liquid. "I wouldn't speak so quickly. You might discover, if I choose to do it again, that you find it quite...stimulating."


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: For those of you growing weary of this story, it is almost over.**

Tara snuggled down in the over-stuffed chair, grinning at her two friends. "Finally!" she exclaimed excitedly, "We're alone. I didn't think the men were ever going to leave."

"I don't think Daryl was ready to say goodnight to Lucy," Sue defended her best friend, shooting her a soothing smile.

Lucy's eyes rolled comically, her grin splitting wide open. "She wasn't talking about my man, girlfriend. Jack is the one Bobby had to haul away."

Sue's eyes darted guiltily back to Tara, finding her barely suppressing her giggles.

"**SORRY**," Tara signed, pressing her lips together for control. "It's just that Lucy is right. I think Jack would have been content to spend the rest of the evening here with us as long as he got to sit by you. He's got it bad. I've never seen him this way." She looked to Lucy for confirmation.

"I agree. It's like he's been loosed or something."

Sue blushed but enjoyed the confirming words of her friends. "What should we do first? Pedicures? Manicures? Put in a movie?" She wrinkled her nose when she got no response. "What? It's Lucy's last night to be single. We should be focusing on her, not me."

"What if it's what I want to focus on?" Lucy countered, daring her to refuse. "This week has been all about me. I'm ready to take a break, let my nerves rest, and focus on someone else. Like the way Jack devoured you with his eyes tonight while you were doing the hula."

"Oh my," Tara fanned dramatically. "I thought I was going to go up in flames just from watching him watch you." She sat forward, bouncing on the edge of her seat, "And then, when he stood up, strode to the front, swept you off the stage and disappeared with you..." She flopped back, throwing her arm across her forehead. "Wow."

Lucy's hand beat enthusiastically on the arm of Tara's chair. "I know! And to do that in front of her parents. I didn't know Jackson had it in him."

"He's certainly become less inhibited, that's for sure. I noticed when they returned, both were sporting goofy grins and Jack's hair looked a little more 'spikey'," she giggled, using her hands to indicate hair standing on end.

"Let's see," Sue continued, "We have _My Best Friend's Wedding, Notting Hill_, _The Lakehouse_, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre IV_." She glared at her friends who were paying her no heed. "Is anyone listening?"

"...And the little touches, when he thinks no one is watching. Those make my heart flip-flop. And to think it all started with a lick." Lucy laughed, divulging her news to Tara.

"What? Did you say a lick?" She glanced from Lucy's beaming face to Sue's flushed one. "Do tell."

Sue gave up trying to change the subject and sat back while Lucy's vivid imagination embellished each detail. Not even trying to follow the animated exchange that ensued, her mind drifted back to the luau and to a certain intense-eyed, dark haired young man who literally swept her off her feet.

_"__Jack!" her supposedly stern whisper was ruined by her giggle. "What are you doing?" She rolled her eyes at her obviously ridiculous question. She was being carried over her boyfriend's shoulder, away from the stage where she had been trying to follow the hula instructor. "Not that I mind the view," she chuckled, staring at his firm backside with appreciation._

_Jack stopped and lithely slid her from his shoulder to cradle her in his arms. "Enjoying yourself, Thomas?"_

_"__More and more, Hudson," she replied cheekily, her grin growing in the moonlight. She glanced around, finding them at the water's edge. "Why are we here?"_

_Setting her feet gently on the sand, he straightened, lazily trailing his fingertips along the underside of her arms which were clasped around his neck. Tilting his head, he pursed his lips in contemplation while his hands settled on her hips, tugging her closer._

_She found his deepening color fascinating. Watching him, she realized he was struggling with his answer to her innocent question. Stretching to her tiptoes, she leaned into him and feathered her lips around his, pulling back just as she felt him shift to take the lead. "Thank you."_

_"__Thank you?"_

_"__For rescuing me from an uncomfortable situation. I was not enjoying myself up there, trying to follow the hula instructor. I couldn't see what she was saying and I could only see half of her motions."_

_"__And every man's eyes were on you," he sulked grumpily, nipping at her lower lip and tugging on it gently. Trailing his lips across her cheek, he felt her smile as he played with the lobe of one ear, breathing in her uniquely sensual scent. Sighing in resignation, he lifted his head, his smile crookedly matching hers. "What? You like me being jealous?"_

_She shrugged self-consciously, embarrassed at her delight in the possessive glint in his eyes. "It's just nice to know that I'm not the only one with insecurities although you have nothing to worry about," she rushed to assure him. "I only have eyes for you."_

_"__Me too," he nodded gravely before adding, "And hands. My hands are only for you too." He demonstrated by running his hands over her body, careful to keep his touch light. "And my lips," he added with a comical waggle to his brow. "My lips are all yours." His exaggerated pucker had her giggling and leaning back as he pressed forward, his intent clear. _

_She turned her head at the last second and his lips landed on her exposed neck. Her laughter exploded when she felt the tickling sensation of the 'raspberry' he blew there. She immediately missed his nearness when he straightened, pulled her with him, and turned them both to see who was approaching. "Hi Daddy," she smiled, glancing at Jack. "Coming to check on us?"_

_"__Hi Honey. And no, I mean yes, well no." He stopped with a huff. "I've got myself confused," he laughed and then explained. "I wasn't worried about the two of you but I kept getting stares from your friends so I thought I might better get up and at least walk around. I don't want to ruin my reputation or anything you know," he added with a wink. "So I let them think your mom sent me to check on you.'_

_"__Shall we come back with you, looking all chastised?" Jack wanted to know._

_"__That'd be good," Mr. Thomas agreed before stepping forward and signing something to Sue._

_"__You know he can sign don't you, Dad?"_

_Mr. Thomas nodded. "Yeah but I felt kind of dumb saying it out loud."_

_Jack and Sue both laughed, but turned to walk back toward the wedding party with Mr. Thomas trailing them, Jack running his hands through his hair to fuel the imaginations of the people waiting for their return_.

Sue was brought out of her reverie by a hand on her shoulder. "So, was your father upset?"

"Huh? My father upset when?"

Tara rolled her eyes and bounced on the edge of her chair. "When he found you and Jack and dragged you back to the party. We could tell your mom sent him looking for you."

Sue hid her smile at her friend's description of the events and shrugged her shoulders. "He had something to say and once he said it, we returned," she allowed noncommittally.

"So in other words, you aren't going to tell us," snorted Lucy. "That's okay," her friend rebounded quickly. "My imagination can come up with all sorts of scenarios. So, which movie do we want to watch? Did I hear you mention _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ something or other?"


	46. Chapter 46

**_~Saturday~_**

He felt like he'd been sucker punched; all the air whooshing out of his lungs at his first glimpse of her. The morning had been spent apart with the men in one section of the hotel and the women in the other. Now, as all the guests were assembled and the music playing softly in the background blended in perfect harmony with the surf, he watched her glide toward him, her eyes fixed on him. She was radiant, her smile brilliant and he felt his chest swell with pride that she was his, well almost.

She had never felt so beautiful. The morning had been full of pampering, fluffing, and primping. And now, surrounded by what could only be described as a dream setting, she was walking down the aisle toward the man she loved. Try as she might, she could look at no one else as her gaze was magnetically drawn to his. Making a conscious effort to keep her breathing even, she continued until she was standing before him. She paused and then lifted a perfectly sculpted brow in question when he paused.

"Hey." Only she was unaware of the tremor in the rich, tenor voice that dared break the ritual of the ceremony.

"Hey," she whispered in return, her eyes frantically darting to either side of the aisle before settling back on him. She noticed his attention shift behind her so she turned to see Lucy peeking down the aisle, her smile at full wattage and her eyes brimming with emotion. When her best friend nodded encouragingly and indicated with her hand to turn around, Sue did so, gasping to find Jack kneeling, balanced on one knee, his attention fixed adoringly on her. "What are you doing?" she asked with a shaky breath. "This is Lucy and Daryl's wedding."

"And I have their blessing," he assured her. "And that of your parents."

Sue looked up to find her dad's arm around her mom and her mom frantically dabbing at the tears that refused to stop. Feeling somewhat surreal, she let her gaze drop back to Jack's before lowering it to his lips as he began to talk.

"Sue, I love you. That's not going to stop. It does, however change, with each and every day. I don't know how, but with each passing day my love grows. It deepens. I don't have all the flowery words but I would be honored if you would wear my ring and agree to become my wife. Sue? Will you marry me?"

She was aware of someone pressing a handkerchief into her hand and glanced into the face of her best friend. Her surprise must have shown because Lucy smiled sheepishly while ducking behind her. "I couldn't hear from back there and there was no way I was going to miss this. Just don't make any sudden movements so Daryl can't see me and hurry up and answer poor Jack."

"Oh! Jack!" Sue swung back around, her head nodding furiously. "Yes, Jack. Yes, I'll marry you." She was vaguely aware of a ring being slipped onto her finger as Jack's lips covered hers, sealing their promise very satisfactorily.

"So," he growled, resting his forehead on hers briefly before straightening. "Since I can't do what I really want to do, let's get on with the show."

Making sure Lucy was safely back at the end of the aisle, he placed a beautiful lei around Sue's neck, kissing her gently on each cheek before tucking her now jewel-adorned hand in the crook of his arm and escorting her the rest of the way to the waiting wedding party.

Sue hoped that Lucy would give her a copy of the ceremony on video, because she gave up trying to follow along. Her attention was torn between Jack who wouldn't take his eyes from her and the gorgeous ring he had placed on her finger. The stone was larger than she would have chosen, but stunning in its simple elegance. The platinum band upon which it was set, while not being too wide, was broad enough to display the diamond to its utmost advantage.

Looking back at Jack she watched him discreetly move his right hand into a "V" hand shape and swipe it across his left palm. Glancing back down at her ring, she lifted questioning eyebrows to him. At his nod, she waited until everyone's head was bowed in prayer before slipping the ring from her finger and reading the inscription. _No Kau a Kau_. Having no idea what it meant, her attention was drawn back to him as the ceremony continued.

He inconspicuously circled his index finger before making the "Y" hand shape and moving it forward.

Returning the ring to its new resting place, new tears swam in her eyes as the meaning of his chosen words sank in. _No Kau a Kau_...Forever and ever...or more simply; For Eternity.

**_The End...almost! _**


	47. Chapter 47

**_~ 6 Months Later ~_**

He leaned against the door, smiling in satisfaction as it clicked securely in place. "Finally," he sighed, meeting the hazel eyes fixed on his, "We're here." He gently set her on her feet, his hands framing her face as he straightened. "Welcome back to Hawaii, Mrs. Hudson." His lips brushed each cheek before greedily settling on hers, their trip from the airport creating an insatiable craving he was ready to appease.

She found herself grinning into the kiss as he began to propel her backwards, his hands seeking and finding the cloth tie at the back of her neck.

"You aren't supposed to be smiling," he grumbled good-naturedly, lifting his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she giggled, trying her best to look contrite. "I wasn't aware I shouldn't have any fun on my honeymoon. You should have told me that before our flight left Washington."

He swelled with masculine pride, their activities in the air rushing back with vivid clarity. "I'm gonna owe Myles for the rest of my life, and then some." He studied her for a moment, his expression sobering. "Are you, umm, okay? Are you hurting...sore...tired?"

She blushed beguilingly, finding it hard to meet his eyes at his intimate concern. Stepping closer, she wound her arms tightly around his neck, fusing them together from shoulder to knee, enjoying the delicious shiver that coursed through her body at the contact. "I'd say I'm more than okay and surprisingly invigorated. I'm not in the least ready for bed," she announced innocently.

"Just what a bridegroom wants to hear from his bride," he joked, watching the expected color flair across her face. "But never fear," he relented, tweaking her nose, "I'm not ready for bed either."

"You're not, huh?" At the shake of his head, she smirked. "Then why are you walking me backwards toward the bedroom?"

"I'm not." His look was smug but the emotions swirling in his eyes were anything but. "I'm walking you backwards _through_ the bedroom _to_ the bathroom." At her look of confusion, he paused, doubt creeping in. "Ever since you agreed to be my wife, I've been looking forward to this moment. To coming back to this hotel, staying in this suite with you as your husband, and not your hearing dog, and finally finishing in that shower what you started 6 months, four days, six hours," he paused, glancing at his watch, "and thirteen minutes ago."

"What _I_ started?" she questioned with feigned righteous indignation. "If memory serves me correct, it was _you _who practically dared me to be your 'hands' in the shower."

"This time you don't have to be my hands. Mine seem to be working perfectly. And I'm not daring you, I'm inviting you. Will you join me and fulfill one of the most potent fantasies I have ever had about you?"

She nodded mutely, profoundly affected by the vulnerability she had seen him fail to mask. To know that he was finding his bearings while trying to protect and cherish her emboldened her, giving her the confidence that she needed to agree. She linked her hand with his and allowed him to lead her into the familiar surroundings.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

He noticed his hand shaking as he reached out and adjusted the temperature of the water spraying from the multiple spouts in the shower. Hoping to hide his rush of nerves, he returned to his bride, standing in the middle of the room, wringing her hands. "I think you're a little over-dressed for the occasion," he murmured before lowering his head and kissing her shoulder.

"Me?" she squeaked. "I was fully dressed last time. It was you that was...that wasn't...that was nak...,"

"Naked?" he supplied, enchanted by her shyness. "I was naked on the plane too," he reminded her playfully. "And so were you."

She folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "If you're trying to get me in the mood, you're doing a lousy job. Just because you are more comfortable walking around in the buff doesn't mean that it's okay to teas...umph."

He stopped her flow of words with his lips, marveling in the way his body responded to the nearness of hers and how quickly he was in over his head when they touched. He slid his lips from hers in an effort to salvage the control he needed to make their interlude as enjoyable and unhurried as possible. His wandering exploration found the furiously beating pulse at the base of her neck and he lingered there, feeling it increase in rhythm. His own heartbeat thundered in his ears as her hands slid to his chest, her fingers making short work of the buttons they encountered.

She pushed at his shirt, warming to her task, enjoying the rippling of the firm muscular chest beneath her fingers. His skin shimmied under her light caress, making her confident in her quest. He offered no resistance when her fingers nimbly unbuckled his belt and moved to the closure at his waist. Dragging her nails lightly across his skin in her wake, she circled behind him, hooking her fingers between flesh and fabric and then squatting only long enough to allow him to step free of any remaining hindrance. She rose and he turned, his eyes in contrast with the seemingly relaxed smile hovering on his lips.

"Oh, look," he exclaimed after her attention finally focused on his lips. "I'm _naked_ again."

She raised one eyebrow, "I am looking," she informed him lazily before leaning forward, dodging his lips, and kissing her way to his ear, like he enjoyed doing to her. "And I'll let you in on a secret," she whispered, unaware of the husky quality her voice had adopted. "I looked last time...Now it's your turn."

His head jerked up in surprise, his eyes avidly seeking hers, trying to read her expression. What he saw there made his knees weak and his body hum with barely controlled excitement. She was a dichotomy; her endearing blush was firmly tinting her cheeks and her bottom lip looked to soon be gnawed in two if he didn't save it soon. But her eyes, locked on his, oozed feminine confidence.

She shifted her hands to her waist, watching the way his eyes followed her every movement. She loved him even more for the momentary hesitation she had seen on his face after she had shocked him with her words. That he was anticipating her actions was more than obvious, but knowing that he was concerned for her comfort and level of intimacy made what she had declared even easier. He loved her. He desired her. He wanted her...and she was going to show him she felt the same.

Taking a steadying breath, which made his eyes momentarily flicker to hers, she pushed and wiggled, and felt her panties slide down her legs and drop to her ankles. She had to continue to bite her lip, this time to keep from smiling at the look that crossed her husband's face as he fixated on the scrap of fabric that had suddenly appeared. Stepping aside, she left her shoes and underwear behind and reached behind her back to undo her strapless bra, easily pulling it out and dropping it on the growing pile. She reached behind her and knew he heard her unzip her dress, because he swallowed thickly, his eyes desperately seeking hers. She hesitated as her hands lifted to the final tie that held her dress in place, her gaze locked on his. Giving one final tug, she stood still as the dress floated to her feet, leaving her bare before her husband.

He reacted quickly, not giving her time to succumb to the shyness he saw creeping over her. Stepping forward, he took her face as tenderly as he could in his current state, and fused their lips together.

Her gasp of surprise was absorbed by Jack's searing kiss, his tongue foraging past her parted lips, making her wonder if she could remain upright. She needn't have worried because his body melded to hers, becoming her support as he urged her into the shower and under the warm spray with him.

Hoping to prolong their passionate interlude, he reached for a handful of the fragrant shower gel and began to work it into a foam on her body, being careful that each nook, valley, and curve was equally lavished with his attention. He was infinitely aware of each breath that shuddered through her, for it echoed his.

She could take no more; his ministrations driving her to the brink. Slipping from his grasp, she deftly grabbed a bar of soap and began her own journey of her husband's body, taking her time and indulging each and every whim she had along the way. When she finally made her way up his neck, he was waiting, his lips hungrily possessing hers, his hands reclaiming their hold on her body.

He backed them up between the strategically placed shower heads and sat on the generous bench, pulling her down and astride him. His lips left hers and followed a stream of water down the elegant slope of her neck and beyond, enjoying the combination of liquid and satiny, smooth skin. His hands moved along her curves, building her enjoyment until she was writhing against him, desperate to get closer. And then he shifted, bringing them to a shattering conclusion that left them both gasping for breath.

XXXXXXXXX

She felt the downy softness of the mattress as her husband gently deposited her. She gazed up into his handsome face, overwhelmed by the love that surged through her. Blinking furiously at the tears, she grinned to distract him. "Would you look at that!"

"What?" he asked, his features wrinkling into a puzzled frown.

"I'm naked!" she exclaimed with a laugh, enjoying his comical leer. "Do you suppose they make a t-shirt for what we just experienced?"

His face turned ruddy as he worked his mouth to come up with an answer. "I don't know, why?"

"Well," she drawled mischievously, "Thanks to Myles loaning us his family's plane I can now proudly wear the accompanying 'Mile High Club' t-shirt."

"Hey! I think I had something to do with that," he groused, unable to resist leaning over and capturing her lips for a thorough kiss. "I have a better idea," he suggested once he caught his breath.

"What?"

"You wear no shirt and stay the way you are!" He laughed when she rolled her eyes. "Okay," he surrendered, "You can wear a shirt that says 'My man is a stud!'"

Her giggles joined his as they snuggled on the soft bed, the events of their special day finally catching up to them. Blinking back the moisture that once again threatened, she whispered, "Did I remember to thank you?"

"For what?"

"For making this the most perfect day, and night," she added with a blush, "A bride could ask for?"

He didn't know what to say, so he kissed her once again. "It's been perfect for me too. I can't wait for tomorrow and the next day and the next day and the next day..."

"I think I know of the shirt that I need," she confessed, blowing her bangs from her eyes. " 'My man talks too much!' Will you just shut up and kiss me, Stud?"

Grinning obediently, he did just that.

Fade Out…


End file.
